Preys
by kamorgana
Summary: Chapter21 UP.au.RK cast are cops. SaitohTokio fic. Aoshi and Saitoh know how to get what they want..Megumi gives a new highlight on the section's situation.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni kenshin, it's property of Watsuki and co.  
  
Author's notes: This is my first A/U fic. Of course guess who are the main characters!(I always write about these two). It will be very different from my usual (WAFF) romance fics. It's a cop story rated for violence, lemon, (in later chapters); swearing and characters enjoying to smoke (which is a very bad thing, I know). All (and when I say all, I'm going to try to have everybody, even for a glimpse) the RK cast will appear in more or less important roles, I think Misao, Sano, Aoshi and Enishi will get quite a part. I probably can't help to have romance in it, don't expect alternate pairings (but maybe original ones)! Unlike my other fics, it is not completely written yet so I don't know when I can update, because I know what the main plot and the end will be but not yet how to get there. I always suck at titles, if you can help me to find a good one after few chapters, I'll be thankful!  
  
Preys  
  
Prologue  
  
He savored the bittersweet taste of tobacco, the warmth of the smoke sliding down his throat. It shouldn't be too long now. He was leaning on the dirty wall of that narrow street, behind dumpers and garbage, in the gray shades of the city early dawn. The shadows at the very end began to move, and he tossed his cigarette. His prey. Now. He walked in the middle of the street just as the man passed by. "Where do you think you're going?" He growled, knocking the scum unconscious.  
  
Chapter one: Setting boundaries  
  
She looked at him, infuriated. She wanted to slap this satisfied smirk out of his face.  
  
" You may sit," she said using her most condescending tone.  
  
He bowed, mocking, and sat in the leather chair in front of her. He looked so at ease,?that the uninformed witness could think he was in his own office. The golden eyes were ironic as he uttered: "Thank you."  
  
"Detective Saitoh, you have the reputation to have a very accurate memory. Could you remind me what were the directives concerning this case?" She just had to be professional, she thought. Put aside her personal dislike for the guy, and his smarter than you attitude, and she will go through this without problem.  
  
"I know what were the directives. And I also know that I broke them. It was the best way to resolve the case," he said flatly, lighting a cigarette.  
  
She dug her nails in her palms, under the desk so he wouldn't notice, and lit one also. She so needed the blissful sensation now. It would help her to remain calm.  
  
"You mean that you wanted to seek personal revenge, and ignored the orders. Do I have to point that this kind of behavior is not tolerated in the police forces, less in this unit?"  
  
She had the satisfaction to see his smirk disappear to leave only his usual cold, impenetrable mask on his face. Good.  
  
" I caught the contact. He spat, we got to the building were they kept the merchandises and arrested them. End of the case." How this bitch dared to lecture him on the way he was fulfilling his duty?  
  
"Let me correct, detective. You took the initiative to go after the contact, in spite of the official order to handle the case to the Narcotics. You beat the crap out of him to get his confession. And you went, along with two other members of this section - should I mention that I wasn't informed of the fact either- to complete a dangerous operation that would have needed back-up. All of that because your partner was shot. Now tell me, Detective Saitoh, would you call that a responsible attitude?" Her last words were stinging with disdain and mockery.  
  
He glared at her. He had no intention to explain anything to that little bureaucrat, but she would get his opinion now.  
  
" And if I had gave up on that case, they would have disappeared before these incompetent morons of the Narcotics even put two and two together. We dismantled Kanryu drug dealing organization in two weeks, they have been after him for years. He is behind the bars. And I won't tolerate that you guess my motivations. My partner has been shot, yes. We are working in the streets, we all know it can happen at any moment and we accept that. My aim was to complete my case and nothing, no personal feelings, entered in consideration when I made my decision. Now, you can try to fire me, and the others, for that. Good luck, because your friend the Mayor is really happy to brag about the outcome. Did you watch the 6 o'clock news?"  
  
She shook her head, laughing somewhat, then took another puff and she was deadly serious again.  
  
" I seems that you are the one guessing here, detective. You are a god cop, you know it, I know it, and the chief of police Kondo knows it. I have no intention to fire you for what happened. Concerning Yukishiro and Kitaoka, it's not difficult to guess how you manipulated them into helping you. I won't expect them to bare any responsibility in YOUR mistakes. All I could do is opening an internal investigation on you, so you would get a warning or a blame. And I won't. Here's why. This unit costs a lot to the city. Kondo had to lobby for years to have it created. Yes, the Mayor is happy about us now, he is most of the time because we have results. But the other sections are not very thrilled about us stepping into their jurisdictions and receiving money that could go to their budgets. They want us shut down, and one fiasco could get their voices listened to. I think I don't need to explain you now what would have been the consequences if your initiative had turned wrong. If I asked for this investigation, it would be used against the whole section. I just want you to be conscious of the fact that we are permanently in jeopardy. We have to work together and to stick together."  
  
During her all speech, she had been staring at the incandescent tip of her cigarette. She crushed it, gazed straight in his eyes, and added: " I know you despise bureaucracy. And I know you don't like me, or the fact that I'm in charge of this unit. But lobbying is unfortunately a reality, and I care for this section. My goal is the same as yours: make this streets safe for the people we swore to protect."  
  
He said nothing for a while, sustaining her direct gaze.  
  
"Do you expect to earn my respect with those words?" he asked negligently.  
  
Her gray eyes took the shade of pure, hard steel. Her voice was dry, metallic as she spoke.  
  
"What I expect from you, detective Saitoh, is to respect my authority, and to make sure I don't have to have this kind of conversation with you again. I want your official report tomorrow morning on my desk. It will point that you were on a stake with Yukishiro and Kitaoka when we had the order to give up the case and didn't get it in time. It will also ignore your beating of Kanryu's contact. I took care of that already. You are dismissed."  
  
He stood up, his tall body unfolding in a feline move. His stare fell on the plate standing on her desk, reading: "Chief of Section. Takagi Tokio" and he remembered the name that was there before. That pushed him to a last sarcasm.  
  
"Yes, sir. I mean, ma'am," he corrected, obsequiously, his eyes daring.  
  
She didn't pay attention. Bitch, he thought as he left her office.  
  
Tokio took a deep breath after he closed the door. God this man was not easy to handle. Kondo had warned her. Untamable. Still she had to find a way to control him. Did her words reach him? She hoped so. She stretched her arms, allowing the tension to disappear. She had the hell of a day. Time to have a drink, and forget about the mess she was in because of Saitoh Hajime.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Who is Saitoh partner? ( easy to guess but is he alive?) Who is the Mayor? And the other members of the unit? This is a first exposition chapter, the main plot coming soon.  
  
Yoroshiku ne. See you!  
  
Kamorgana 


	2. Team

Disclaimer: I don't own RK, and even if I wanted to I couldn't get money from that stuff I wrote. So don't sue me! 

This chapter continues the exposition. It presents most of the other main characters and a few facts. No action here ( starts next chapter).

Chapter 2:Team

Coming back in the empty main room, Saitoh opened a new cigarette pack, and began to think about his situation. He still had mitigated feelings towards this whole team stuff. He had accepted to be part of it only for Kondo, who had been his first partner when he entered the police forces. After his partner had become captain, then Chief of the Criminal Department, Saitoh had teamed with Okita. Finally, 4 years ago, his mentor had taken the risk to give up this high rank in order to create this section, and asked Saitoh and Okita to follow him. They had agreed without a second thought.

Saitoh knew that Kondo had wanted only the best for his Violent Crimes section. Yukishiro Enishi, coming from the Narcotics, was a genius when it came to investigate Mafia and traffics, which made up for his rather unbalanced temper. Kondo had teamed him with the taciturn and sensible Kitaoka Tsunan, expert in explosives and anti-terrorist strategy. Himself and Okita were getting the highest arrest and conviction rate of the criminal department. They were the perfect incarnation of the famous good cop/bad cop combination. He had however been surprised and more reserved about the others. Sagara Sanosuke had connections everywhere in the streets because he was an ex-thug, and Makimachi Misao was a specialist in information gathering, with no field experience. They also had the top forensic doctor, Takani Megumi, and the famous profiler, Shinomori Aoshi, collaborating with the team.

Until last year he had never regretted his decision to join. The section was efficient. He was even getting along more or less well with them, mostly thanks to Okita, who was easy going and had made the bridge. He wasn't really in the friendship that was linking the others, but he could stand to stay in the same room with them without feeling murderous (well, if Sagara was not staying too long, he was still such a moron). Yet their values were different. They still thought in terms of criminal and victims, still hoped that they could make justice triumph. Saitoh knew better. He knew that evil was a lingering force, and that they were just parts of a never-ending fight. Slaying evil, but never be able to eradicate it, was the irony of their task. The others were doing their jobs, and would retire one day. He had taken an oath, and would follow the path until he died. As did Okita: they had very different tempers, yet they had the same point of view. Kondo understood that. He had taught them. And as long as Kondo was at the head of the section, there was a point in being part of it.

When Kondo had decided to accept the Mayor's offer to become the Chief of Police Forces, it didn't alter Saitoh's respect for his mentor. He and Okita had both refused his following proposition to take his place. He had then expected Kondo to ask Hijikata, his successor at the head of the Criminal department, to step in. But no, he had chosen Takagi Tokio. Saitoh had felt betrayed. It was not the fact that she was a woman, or younger than he was, nor even that he disliked her: it was that she was not a cop. She was a substitute attorney, in charge of the DA's criminal affairs: her career had been on a fast track. Yes she was smart, yes she was a gifted lawyer, yes she knew how to rule her team. Still she was only a bureaucrat. He was not surprised that she could jump from one side to the other, as he knew that she was coming from an influent family, first contributor to the Mayor's campaign. Kondo had insisted that it was his idea. They had specialists in every field but law, his ex-boss had added, and had asked him to trust his judgment. Well, she didn't screw everything up like he had expected her to, but he just couldn't stand to see her in Kondo's place, acting like she deserved it. She was a bossy bitch. She was.

Enishi and Tsunan entered the spacious room, frowning at his darkened face. They sat at their desks and several seconds passed by before they talked.

"Are we out?" asked finally Kitaoka.

Saitoh shook his head. The door of the chief's office opened and Tokio stepped out, her gray suit jacket on her shoulders, her purse in one hand. She walked to the main door, glancing severely at the younger men.

"Saitoh is taking care of the report. I make it clear with you two. Next time you move I want you to inform me before. Good night, detectives." Without a second look, she left, her long ebony hair whirling behind her.

Enishi blew a sigh. "Phew. She is pissed." He seemed to find that really entertaining.

"We followed you knowing it was against the orders. Are you alone in trouble?"

Saitoh smirked. "This report is all I get, along with a scold." He hesitated. "You've helped."

"Are you kidding? I worked for the Narcotics long enough to know there is nothing to expect from them. No way I'd let Kanryu escape again. Moreover, it was quite funny to act without supervision," smiled dangerously Enishi.

"Hey, we are a team. Okita got shot, We had to see that it would be repaid. Our revenge is our business." Tsunan exchanged a knowing look with his white-haired partner.

Saitoh sighed. He had been honest with Takagi. For him, it had not been about revenge. He hadn't wanted to let his prey escape. He was chasing a violent murderer, which had turned out to be Kanryu's right arm. A weaker link of Kanryu's organization, Hatsume, had leaked them where to find the suspect, but it had been a trap and Okita had ended severely wounded. As the Narcotics were investigating Kanryu first, the hierarchy had decided that they had to handle them the case. There was no way he could let that happening. It was HIS case. He had gone to get Hatsume and made the necessary. He had fulfilled his duty. Kanryu had only been a bonus.

"What about that scum who gave you the information? As he's unfortunately still alive, shouldn't we expect him to sue?" wondered aloud Yukishiro.

Tsunan, who had lit his own tobacco stick, blew the smoke, watching inquiringly at Saitoh.

"She said she had taken care of that," he answered reluctantly.

"I know you don't like her. But she is doing a good job. She has always covered our butts. I trust her."

Yes, Yukishiro, and you have personal reasons for that. So your judgment is blurred, thought Saitoh.

"And she's quite pleasant to look at," added Tsunan.

The amber eyes narrowed in scorn.

The main door flew open, a girlie voice exclaimed: "Yuck! Smoking guys, you are disgusting!" and a tornado ran through the room, to open wide the big windows.

"Hey, I was not smoking, Misao-chan. I could even stop definitely for you."

"Hands off my partner, Sunglasses," interrupted a young, male voice.

"Great. Dumb and Dumber" mumbled Saitoh between his teeth.

He stared without sympathy at Sagara and Makimachi. Way too impulsive for his taste, and too hot-tempered. He had to admit that they had results, but mostly because they were incredibly lucky, if anybody was interested in his opinion.

Ignoring Sagara's protective stance, Enishi went on: "How was your day, honey?"

As Sano had pissed her off all day, whining around that he was bored, she entered Enishi's game and giggled the most girlishly she could: "Less interesting than yours. We had to spend it in court." She sighed deeply, her young features making a baby face. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, just being questioned by lawyers who tried to make us say the opposite of what happened, while you had all the fun." Sagara was half pouting.

Kids, thought the older cop.

Tsunan grinned to his friend. "At least you didn't get scolded by our new boss like Saitoh"

"She's hot. She can even spank me if she wants." The two of them shared a knowing smile.

Before Saitoh could make a sarcastic comment, the storm broke.

"HEY!" yelled Misao. "I'm fed up with your attitude here. First, she is not THAT new. It's been than one year. Second, she is doing a good job, enough for you not to dare hitting on her or making your disgusting remarks when she's here. Third," she went on, turning to Saitoh," if it bothers you that much to have a boss, you should have accepted Kondo's offer to step in." As he opened his mouth, she said quickly: "I know you said nothing, but it's been a while that I wanted to tell you."

She took a deep breath, and had a wonderful, shiny smile, her sapphire eyes clearing from anger within a second. "Phew. I feel better. See you tomorrow, guys." She ran out of the room, after grabbing a pile of files.

Saitoh turned to Sano. "Are you sure your partner doesn't have multiple personalities disorder? I almost feel sorry for you."

Scratching his rebel hair, he shrugged, not paying attention to the ironic tone. "Oh, no. She just hates trials. It gets on her nerves. I should have been careful.Talking about partners, how is Okita? Misao and I were relieved when Takagi called us this afternoon, to say he will make it."

"I dropped by at the hospital before coming back here. Now that he regained consciousness, the doctors say that it's a matter of time. Lots of time." Oh, Takagi was playing the team's mother now?

" Hey, we are going for a drink at Kamiya's. Won't you join us?" proposed Tsunan. "We have to celebrate that capture, and Okita's recovery."

" I can't. I'm grounded tonight, remember? Report to write for our "not so new" boss". Saitoh couldn't hide his spite on the last words.

Kamiya's was just two streets away from the police station. It was a pub: the lights were dim, the main room smoky, the walls and seats dark green, and the furniture made of wood, making the atmosphere discreet and comfy. Most of the detectives liked this place. The proprietor being the daughter of the previous chief of police made sure they had a warm welcome and some free drinks.

"Hi, guys! So some of you had a hard day.."giggled one of the twin waitresses as she brought Tsunan, Sano and Enishi their usual pints.

"Where did you hear that from? Some Narcos here?"

"Cut it off, Sagara. You're not fighting in my bar. Sae, waves from table 5."

Sano lifted his hands at the petite, green-eyed girl who glared at him severely. "Hey, what wrong with you today Jo-chan? You don't say hello when we arrive, and now you're as warm as a winter day. What did we do?"

She put a plate of French fries in front of them.

"You'll have to wait a while for the sandwiches. Kenshin is not back yet from shopping."

Enishi snorted. She glanced at him, tightening her fists.

"If you don't like this place or the people here anymore, you don't have to come. I won't bother," she let out spitefully, before returning to the kitchen, fuming.

Sae and Tae passed by their table again, arguing.

"You blabbermouth, why did you talk about today?" "I didn't know she was just behind, idiot! You should have done something.."

"Hey!" yelled Sano. "What the hell.."

Tsunan shook his head, nodding towards Enishi, who was staring at his glass, teeth gritted.

"She is just worried about you," he said calmly. " Maybe you should.."

Enishi drank some of his beer. "She made a choice. She hasn't to worry anymore."

"If I were you, I'd just kick the ass of this wimp and.." Sano shut up at his colleague's killing look.

"Talk about the devil.." murmured Tsunan.

A red-haired man entered the bar, getting down the stairs carefully with his hands full of grocery bags. Kaoru ran out of the kitchen. "Kenshin! It took you some time!"

He missed a step. "Oroooooo!"

"Kenshin are you okay?"

She helped him back on his feet. He was barely taller than she was.

"I'm sorry, there was that old lady who wasn't feeling well when I came out of the supermarket, I couldn't leave her like this, so I took her to her home and..."

The girl's expression had softened. "Kenshin... it's always the same: old ladies, lost children...You're just too nice, people take advantage of that."

They couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as the couple was walking to the kitchen, but the blushing of Kaoru and the soft smile of Himura were enough.

"Oh, please..this is pathetic," groaned Tsunan.

Tae smacked him on the head. "This is love. This is cute. Take notes."

Closing his laptop, Saitoh stretched his legs. These damn chairs were really made for dwarfs. He had completed his report. He pondered for a moment the idea of going for that drink, but he didn't feel like seeing anybody. It was too late to go back to the hospital and visit Okita anyway. Maybe he'd go to the gym for a boxing session..He knew whose face he could imagine instead of the sandbag.

The phone rang as he stood up.

To be continued.

Author's notes:

Yep, the lamest cliffhanger.

Sorry I waited so long to update and only for this kind of chapter, but I needed to write more and be sure that I won't contradict myself later and that some details that I could have explained here won't come out of the blue. This fic needed some more exposition. The tone in this chapter is still light but it's not reflecting the general tone of the story.

There's a lot of characters, I hope the fact that all of them are taken from the manga will make easier to picture them (selfishly, I had fun trying to find them an occupation in that A/U).Enishi has an important part, yet it will be developed some chapters away (the main characters being my dearest Saitoh/Tokio). First time I write about him.hope he won't be too OOC.I see him as a smart but unbalanced man, who can have some humor (usually used to bother people), and has a very soft spot towards women (a need to protect them). It's the way I figured him out after reading the manga.

The little part of interaction between K/K is there to stress that there will be no WAFF here. Tsunan's opinion is mine (although I enjoy and write WAFF, there is no place for it in that particular fic).!

See you, thanks for reading! (and no flames please!)

Kamorgana


	3. is near the Capitol

Disclaimer: Nothing but the "plot" is mine. All is borrowed from Watsuki and co. Don't sue me! 

Preys

Chapter 3: ..is near the Capitol

From the top floor of the building, Tokio was glancing at the city, which was spreading lights as far as she could see. Have a drink and forget about the mess, right. She sipped a bit of red wine. Good, she thought, feeling the heat of the alcohol warming her empty stomach and the delicious, heavy after-taste filling her mouth. If only she didn't have to show up at that stupid party, and enjoy the drink at home. After her talk with Saitoh, she had to rush to her apartment, shower, change and make-up in less than an hour in order to attend the last extravaganza at the City Hall, thrown for the directors of the law-enforcement departments. She had totally forgotten about it under the pressure of the day. Being yelled at on the phone, yelling back, bargaining, trying to avoid an intern investigation, making sure that Hatsume wouldn't sue them, worrying for Okita, handling the press and finally confronting that egotistical jerk, from morning till dusk, her day had been a nightmare. Not a chance to relax now. Most of the people she had argued with during the day were there. Of course, the Mayor and his counselors were totally happy about her, and she could count on Kondo, even if he had left a while ago.

Focus on the good news. Okita was getting better. She had been there when he had regained consciousness. They had known each other for years, their professional relationship turning into a real friendship, which had not been affected by the fact that she was his boss now. He had been so helpful when she took the lead, and was a central element of the team, getting along with everybody. Before she got in the section, she used to tease him that to befriend Saitoh, he was probably a saint. She had always wondered whether Saitoh's growing dislike for her had something to do with her relation with his partner. Of course, their degree of closeness couldn't be compared, and Okita didn't know her as much as Megumi or Aoshi did, still.

"Tokio?" a familiar voice said behind her.

She turned to the neat, good-looking man, genuinely happy. "Akira!"

"I just wanted to know if you were all right." His clear blue eyes were concerned. "You had to deal with a lot today. I heard that the Narcotics were furious."

"Everything is under control now. By the way, thank you for your help, and your discretion."

He waved his hand: "You're welcome. Frankly, I don't like to sue a cop for doing his job."

"You sound like Saitoh. I know that Hatsume is a scumbag, but we have laws! The fact that he is a cop doesn't give him the right to beat the crap out of the suspects."

"And yet, you covered him."

She took another sip of wine and looked in the young man's eyes, saying coldly: "I didn't cover him, Kiyosato-san. As a leader, I covered my team. Everyone of us worked too hard to be screwed because of him."

After 10 years of working with her, he knew that he'd better change of conversation. The way she used her last name always made him feel like a little boy scolded by his mother.

"We miss you at the office. I didn't realize everything you had to do before I had to take care of it. Are you sure you won't return? I'll give you the job back gladly."

She shook her head. "I like this job. Maybe even more than being in court."

" Is that the same person who used to say that getting a conviction was better than sex?"

Akira's sense of humor was not subtle, yet she felt a little guilty for her coldness. Her bad mood was not his fault, after all.

"I said it was as intense, not better. Seriously, I know you're doing great there, and I needed new challenges."

"Well, working with the Wolf must be one. Everybody is afraid of him, you know."

She sent him an annoyed glance and stated sternly: "Not me" as she took her ringing cell-phone. Her frown deepened. She put her half-empty glass on a small table nearby, mouthed "Duty" to her friend, and walked quickly to the elevator.

She didn't have to go far. The body was in an alley behind the City Hall building. Saitoh was there already when she arrived, his piercing eyes scanning the crime scene. They narrowed as he noticed her. The blues had delimited the perimeter, patrol cars blocking both sides of the street. The morgue's van didn't arrive yet, though. She showed her badge and crossed the yellow line. A young, blond man in a brown suit waved to her. He was so pale that she could say he didn't stomach the vision of the body. "Takagi- san? I'm Tsukayama Yutaro, from the 13th precinct. We were waiting for you."

"Kondo-san told me. Did you start to investigate the neighborhood?"

"It's mostly offices here. But I sent people at the nearby convenient stores."

"Where is the body? Have you any idea of the identity?"

"We are waiting for the forensics. The Wolf.I mean, Detective Saitoh told us to leave it alone. The body is a few meters from here. Do you want me to show you?"

He was obviously reluctant, his mouth faintly trembling on the last words. She shrugged. "I don't think I'll get lost. Check the offices too. Cops are not the only ones staying late for work."

"Yes, Takagi-san."

Saitoh, the Wolf. As she walked towards him, it struck her again that never a nickname had been more appropriate: wild, dangerous, and fascinating. Even physically, there was a striking similarity, something animal in his features and..She sighed. She should have eaten something before drinking. The object of her bizarre considerations was still standing near the body. She was about to ask for more facts, when she finally saw it.

"Good lord.." she whispered, as the scene was reaching her brain pieces by pieces.

It was a complete slaughter. It actually took her several seconds to realize that it was a woman.

"Do you need a plastic bag?" Mocking voice. God she was tired of it.

"It's not my first violent crime scene. You should have offered it to our Freshman there."

He smirked. "I arrived too late. He had the good taste not to puke on the body, at least."

"Kondo told me you called him? How come? Where are the forensics?"

"I asked only for Takani. They should be here any second."

She looked intently at him. His eyes were glittering in a weird way. "When was the body discovered?"

"One hour ago. According to the patrol that bumped into it, it was still warm."

The city morgue van arrived. Megumi and two of her assistants came out of it. Tokio smiled to her friend, who acknowledged her too with a quick nod, her all attention already on the body.

"My God. This is something. Hannyah, Beshimi, start with the pictures." Her tone was absolutely even. "Any idea of the identity?"

"Her purse is there. But we were waiting for you, as it's half-trapped under the body."

"Always a pleasure to work with professionals, Saitoh. I'll call you once we're done." She bent on the cadaver, forgetting about their presence.

They walked away. Takani didn't like to have people nosing around when she was working.

"So... How come you were the one to call Kondo? I'm supposed to be the first informed when we are given a case." she began, lighting a cigarette. The smell of the blood was so persistent that she could feel the taste in her mouth. She leaned against a patrol car. As Saitoh stared at her coldly, Tsunan's words popped disturbingly in his mind. She's quite pleasant to look at. His gaze rested a second on the cigarette she was holding between her red lips.

" The boy called the section directly while I was finishing my homework. He told me they had a similar murder last week, and as they found nothing so far.."

"He is obviously a fan of yours. As he ignored the procedure, I hope we won't have jurisdiction problems again. Who was the first victim?"

"A cheap prostitute."

" Vendetta between pimps?"

"Possible. Depends on this one. But what's left of her clothes doesn't really fit in. Her bag is a famous brand, for what I could see so far."

She grinned. Saitoh Hajime knowing about women's clothing. That was unexpected.

Megumi came back with the purse a second later. Saitoh put his latex gloves and reached for the wallet. As he checked for money, he whistled. "Robbery is definitely out. There are 100.000 yens in bills. Here's the ID, student card..same name. Sanjo Tsubame."

Tokio sucked in a breath. He turned to her, inquiringly, noticing from the corner of his eyes that Takani went pale.

"You know her?"

She lifted her eyes to meet his. "She's the Mayor's niece."

To be continued..

Auhor's notes:

Don't know about this chapter..moreover it's a bit short comparing with the followings.Well, the crimes had to begin.

Kamorgana


	4. Method clash

Disclaimer: NOT MINE. RK belongs to Watsuki and co.. 

Preys

Chapter 4: Method clash

They were waiting in the Mayor's private office. Tokio had phoned Kondo immediately after identifying the body. He had returned to the reception, and would get the Mayor to meet them.

Saitoh took his lighter and cigarette pack from his pocket, but she warned absently: "Don't smoke in here. He doesn't like it."

She was behaving like at home. The guard in front of the elevator had greeted her, and opened the office door without questions. She knew where was the light switch and had sat down on a small couch, not on the chairs in front of the desk, which would have been more appropriate. He raised a brow, and observed the room. Trophies, pictures of the Mayor receiving trophies, pictures of the Mayor with celebrities, pictures of the Mayor everywhere, in fact. The man was known to be the biggest narcissist. He noticed some private pictures, too, and the girl, whose body was still lying on the asphalt, not faraway, was on each of them. She looked better than on her ID. She was not really pretty, but there was a kind of innocence in her smile. Probably why she attracted the murderer in the first place.

" You knew her well?"

Takagi faced him several seconds with a blank face. The door opened as she was about to answer, and Kondo came in with the Mayor. It was a tall and muscular man, who looked way younger than he was. Miracle of modern surgery, guessed Saitoh.

"Takagi-san! And detective Saitoh, I presume? Take a sit." The detective declined silently, leaning against the wall.

"Hiko-san, there is something we have to talk about," began Tokio, at Kondo's pressing glance. Her composure was perfect, and Hiko mistook the gravity of the situation.

"I know, I know. The Narcotics' director bothered me all day on the phone and during most of the party. Don't worry about that. All I want is results. You just made my day, and probably my year. Stupid journalists or the opposition whining about my security policy? I can take the guy out of my hat."

He was pouring himself some whisky, and as they all refused a glass, gulped one straight. He flashed them his trademark teeth-shining smile. It was notorious that women voted massively for him. "My predecessor didn't have enough brains and guts to go for your idea, Kondo, but I could see it was a good one. One of the best decisions I've ever made, and I make a lot."

"Hiko-san.." Her voice was soft this time. The politician turned to her, surprised, and his eyes grew serious, then dark, as they exchanged a long glance.

Saitoh frowned. Yes, she knew him well. He wished she wasn't there. She had no idea on how to lead a first interrogation. She'd better avoid poking her nose into it.

"Who is it?" Hiko finally asked.

"Tsubame. I'm so sorry."

She didn't want him to be told like that, but Saitoh had been adamant to come and Kondo had insisted. There was no way he was a suspect, for heaven's sake. The more comfortable the witnesses felt, the more they spoke. Cops were so paranoid.

He refilled generously his glass, swallowed it. "Is there a..chance, if I can say so, that it was an accident? Or that it's an identity mistake?" As she shook her head, he sat down, and said calmly. "Tell me everything."

Saitoh stared at him, surprised at Hiko's self-control when he had just categorized him as a buffoon. He could see in the man's eyes that the full realization had hit him. Usually, if the victim's families were not collapsing immediately, it was because they didn't really understand. That was not the case here.

"We have to ask you some questions before answering to yours," he pointed, more politely than he had intended to. The man's attitude deserved a little respect.

Hiko nodded. Tokio sat on the couch again and Kondo, still silent, took one of the chairs. He was even more an observer than Saitoh.

"Can you first tell us about your relation with your niece? Were you close?"

"I took care of her after her parents died. She was six. She lives with me.was living with me from then on. I consider her as my own child."

" Do you have an idea of what your niece was supposed to do tonight?"

"She had a date with her boyfriend. When I left for the reception tonight, she was still home."

"What time was it?"

"6 o'clock."

"Her boyfriend was supposed to pick her up?"

"At first. But he called before I left, saying that he had a task to do for his supervisor, and asked her to wait for him at the restaurant."

"In front of it?"

"Inside, of course. Not enough of a precaution, it seems." Hiko had seized the whisky bottle and took another glass.

"Do you know how she got there?"

"In her own car. I asked her if she wanted the driver to take her there but..." He contemplated the bottle, with a cynical smile.

"Was that the last time you talked to her?"

"Yes. She told me to try to have fun, and to wait for Yahiko and her before going to bed. He was." He hesitated.

"He was supposed to propose tonight," provided Tokio. She knew that Saitoh and Kondo wanted to hear the facts from his mouth, but she couldn't help herself. Hiko thanked her with a rapid glance.

Saitoh went on, ignoring her and his annoyance at her intervention. "What about her boyfriend? What do you know about him? At what time were they supposed to meet?"

"At 8 o'clock, La Promenade." The cop acknowledged the name of the famous French restaurant by a quick nod. "His name is Myojin Yahiko. He's studying economics at Tokyo University. His father is a general, very respectable family. Tsubame and him have known each other for years, and have been dating since high school."

" It's now 10 o'clock. You didn't hear from him? Isn't that strange that he doesn't worry about her?"

Hiko smiled, melancholy fugitively softening his features. "She is always late, one hour at best. Especially tonight, she was frantic. She even talked, as he was going to be late, about going shopping again before her date. She was complaining she had nothing to wear.. Wait!" he added suddenly.

Reaching for his cell-phone in a drawer, he frowned. "He tried to call me from 9.30 on." The phone rang again.

"Yahiko-kun? ..Yes, I know. Where are you?... Tell the guy to go to my office.. Yes, she had an accident...I can't tell you now. I'm waiting for you." They could hear a yelling voice through the phone as he cut.

" He took a cab as she wasn't answering her phone. Me neither, I always leave it here during the receptions. He should be there in 5 minutes. I guess you want to hear him too."

"Hiko-san, thank you for your understanding. I don't say that as somebody working in your administration, but as a cop. Few people would collaborate without questioning, with that calm."

" I know the difference between a compliment and a flattery, Kondo. I've been in politics long enough." He had retrieved his aloof, cynical expression.

"Just one question. Was she..abused?" he asked.

Definitely not a buffoon, thought Saitoh. He now looked dangerous. Kondo turned to him.

He pondered his answer for several minutes. "We can't tell for now. I would tend to say that it's unlikely...But we have to wait for the forensics' report."

"Where was she found?"

He could reveal that. "Few blocks from here. Takagi-san identified the body after we found the ID, but we'll need an official one."

"I will. I want you to catch the lowlife bastard. I can't understand why somebody would have wanted to kill her, but." Hiko's anger was cold, conveyed only in his eyes and voice, yet Saitoh understood why the City Hall was now working like a perfect mechanic. He probably scared the hell out of all the tedious bureaucrats there.

"There is the possibility of serial murders.."hinted Tokio. She couldn't tell about the other body, but at least..

Saitoh sent her a disapproving glance. Stupid woman.

The office's door flew open. "What happened? Where is she? Why the hell didn't you explain?"

A man in his early twenties rushed in, his hazelnut eyes wide with worry, his voice aggressive.

" She has been murdered," stated coldly Saitoh.

Tokio stiffened. Bastard.

The other froze. His face went through all the conceivable emotions, from disbelief to revolt, searching on Hiko's face for the truth. He finally ran to Saitoh, his body shaking with anger. "What are you saying?"

"Just the facts."

"Myojin-san, calm down, please." Tokio's voice was calm and her tone sensible. The boy looked at her, his gaze turning into a plea.

"No.."he whispered.

"I'm sorry. There's no mistake."

Tears began to run down his face. "You said murdered. That's not possible. Nobody could..would want to..she is so.."

"Get a grip. We need to make some details clear with you." Saitoh was getting unnerved. He hated to see people with no self-control. And he NEEDED a cigarette right now.

"We should give you a few minutes to put yourself together," proposed Tokio, with a fake smile. "We are going to wait outside."

"Good idea, Takagi-san," approved Kondo, standing up and going to the door, with an imperative look at Saitoh.

As soon as they were outside, Saitoh surrendered to his craving, Tokio doing the same as she walked away, her cell phone in her other hand.

"So," began calmly Kondo. "Why did you ask for Takani? She was on another crime scene. You know that the faster they arrive, the better."

" As soon as the inspector called me, and told me about the state of the body, I had an intuition. It rang a bell."

"Takagi used the word "slaughter". She didn't say anything clearly, but I think she found your attitude a bit odd. She's intuitive, you know."

Saitoh's eyes traveled through the corridor and stopped on her.

She was speaking dryly: "Sagara, I don't care. I want you to go first to La Promenade, to verify a reservation for two, name Sanjo or Myojin. If they came, when, etc... The manager knows them so no, you don't need to wait for a picture. I said now. Then.."

He took a drag. "And when I arrived on the crime scene, my hint just got confirmed. I don't need Takani's report to know that the murderer used a blade."

Kondo's calm demeanor didn't alter, but Saitoh knew him enough to feel his tension. " Anything similar to an old case?" he asked cautiously.

"Unfortunately, yes. I have no proofs yet, but I'm sure of it."

"Copycat."

He shook his head. His superior sighed "I'm going to check on Myojin-san. You've been too harsh, by the way."

Only Takagi's voice was echoing in the empty space. " I trust you to inform Makimachi on what she has to do. Unless I call you again, you can go home or wherever you want afterwards. Meeting tomorrow at nine."

She was pacing nervously, attracting his attention on her legs. He turned his glance away.

She cut the communication and turned to the door as Kondo reappeared. She faced them inquiringly. Saitoh had that superior smirk that made her nerves cringe, but the old man demanded:

"Detective Saitoh, I want you to share your intuition with your section's chief. Takagi-san, you are officially in charge, but I want to follow this case closely. Myojin-san has calmed down, you can go."

Saitoh and Tokio bowed to him, and as soon as he turned his back, stared at each other with hostility.

"Try to behave.." she hissed between her teeth, opening the door.

"My exact thoughts," he snapped on the same tone, following her inside.

To be continued..

Author's Notes:

Thousands of thanks to Mara& Firuze, for their help, valuable advices, encouragements and reviews! I hope this fic will justify it. Gambarimasu!

Hiko is probably very OOC here..I like him a lot, but it was difficult to have him deal with a loss. I think that he can give this impression to be a shallow narcissist, only to reveal his "scary shishou" side afterwards..

Was Saitoh too mean here for once? I think he only behaves when he considers people worthy of his respect.otherwise he can be that cruel.

Ok, it was the last "slow" chapter, more events from now on..I have a plot, I swear! More hints about the "old case".major Saitoh/Tokio confrontation (I guess it's obvious!) and a shocking new in the next one.

See you!

Kamorgana.


	5. links

Disclaimer: I just borrow the characters for fun. Watsuki owns RK. If somebody owns Saitoh, I'm a potential buyer! 

Preys

Chapter 5: Links

After their departure from Hiko's office, they didn't talk to each other until they took the elevator. Myojin's interrogation had been fitting in what Hiko had told them, and they had to wait the different reports to proceed further.

"So, what about that intuition Kondo talked about?" Tokio began, as the cabin was descending. She was trying not to sound aggressive. She had argued with too many people today, including him, and she was really tired of that.

"So you can share it with your personal friend the mayor?"

"Excuse-me?" He wouldn't dare..

"Everybody is suspect until I have a proof they're not. You should never leak any information to a witness. Possibility of serial murders? If you still value your status of wannabe-cop, you'd better learn to shut your big mouth," he suggested sarcastically.

" And nobody told YOU that it was stupid to alienate a witness like you did with Myojin-san? Is that so important for you to win the contest of bastard of the year? You really didn't need any efforts, the title is already yours."

They got off in the parking lot, and her stilettos were echoing loudly on the concrete ground, hitting as fast as her pulse was beating with a renewed anger. He waited a moment to answer calmly.

"Well, I couldn't compete in the ass-kissing category. This one goes clearly to you."

She stopped in front of her car, took a deep breath, and managed to control her impulse to hit him. "Detective Saitoh, we're on duty here and I'm your superior. Please don't forget it when you talk to me."

"I didn't, Takagi-sama. If you weren't my boss, I would have said something like: how many times did you fuck our Mayor on that little couch to get your promotion? Or maybe you're more familiar with that space under his desk?"

She slapped him with all her strength.

He didn't make a move to avoid her. He just stared at her, that unnerving satisfied smirk spreading on his face. She slapped him again. Her blood was boiling, anger overwhelming her, she wanted to rip off that ironic smile from his lips... He lifted his hand to his cheek, caressing slowly the red mark she had left.

"It seems I hit a nerve.."

The pompous bastard was talking to her like she was a child having a tantrum. As it was exactly how she felt, another wave of furor bolted through her, and she prepared to slap him once more. He was faster, grabbing her arm, twisting it behind her back. She didn't give him the satisfaction to cry out in pain. She gazed directly at him, panting, daring him to slap her back. He didn't make another move, enjoying her helplessness for several seconds.

He slowly lifted his other hand. She braced herself, expecting the violent, unavoidable respond. A cruel light glittered in his eyes, and she gasped as she felt his fingers stroke slowly her cheek. His touch was soft, but it was not gentle. It was deliberate and cold.

"Aren't we pissed?"

His hand shifted to her neck, still caressing. She shivered, unable to move. Her anger had been beyond her control and, taken aback, she couldn't form a coherent thought anymore.

" Or maybe..frustrated?" he went on suggestively.

He wanted to humiliate her. She couldn't let that happen. She gripped his arm with her free hand, storming: "Don't touch me, you sick."

And she was pulled against him, both her hands ruthlessly pinned on the top of the car behind her, her body trapped by his.

"Very frustrated, indeed."

He looked bemused, and while she was still staring at him in shock and disbelief, he stole her a hard kiss, his lips moving forcefully on hers, his tongue coaxing, trying to intrude her mouth. She writhed in an attempt to escape, but he leaned a little more into her. Feeling him against her she let out another gasp. He took advantage of it to deepen the kiss. Unexpectedly, his attitude shifted from violent to sensuously persuasive, and she gave in, too disoriented by his onslaught to find the will to resist. Pleasure ran easily on her raw emotions, taking control of her.

Saitoh had just intended to give her a lesson, to show this little bitch that there were limits not to be crossed with him. But she tasted so good, her lips soft, her mouth bittersweet, fruits and cigarettes. It was not enough. He was loosing control. He kissed her even more fiercely, knowingly, as he felt her resistance weakening, her body relaxing..until her tongue stroke his at last. He released her hands to hold her waist, crushing her against him. Her arms came to grip his shoulders...and few seconds later he parted with a growl, blood dripping from his bottom lip.

Tokio was trying to catch her breath. At the very moment she felt herself drowning into the kiss, she had held on to the last threads of her pride. Now they were face to face, and she noticed with relief that he was panting as much as she was. At least he was affected too. Now..Now what? She should do something. Insult him, or threaten him. And why didn't he release her with an offensive comment? Why wasn't she getting away in the first place? He just assaulted her. Nearly. His eyes had turned golden, mesmerizing her. She wanted more, she realized in a wave of self-loathing. She had no dignity.

Her cell-phone rang. As he finally let her go, reluctantly, she realized how shattered she was, her legs going limp, her trembling hands reaching for the machine in her pocket.

"Takagi...Yes,.."

Saitoh took advantage of the interruption to regain his self-control. This had been a very clever move, congratulations, Detective. He didn't know he could add "discipline of a rabbit" to the list of his qualities. He was not stupid enough to ignore that part of his dislike for her came from the fact that she was attracting him physically. He had been unable to dismiss the idea since she arrived to the crime scene, wearing that sexy little black dress. But he didn't think that he would jump on her at the first occasion he got. How could he let things go there? She shared some responsibilities, he corrected. She went physical first when she slapped him, after all, and should have expected a reaction.

He froze as he heard her soft cry.

"Oh,my.."

She sent him a worried glance, thanking her interlocutor in a shaken voice. Her eyes closed briefly as she clapped her phone shut.

"Soushi is dead."

It was too blunt a way to say it, no better than he had behaved earlier, but she was too shocked to come up with anything else. She gazed at him, wondering how to react. Although his face was unreadable, he had gone very still. She fought the urge to cry, to apologize. She was so at loss...

"I'm going to the hospital," he finally said, after several endless minutes, his tone utterly plain.

"Get in the car. And please don't argue, I want to go there too anyway."

He complied without a word.

She drove a few minutes in silence. She felt tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes. She had to think about something else, or she was going to make a fool of herself in front of him even more. She had to cope. She knew only one way to.

"We were talking about your intuition on that case," she started, with her professional, detached voice.

Work, and a good dose of denial.

He glanced sideways at her. No condolences or pity. She surely knew he would send them back to her teeth. He wondered why she chose that topic, but talking about work was exactly what he needed right now. He was almost grateful. Not thinking with his brain again, probably.

"I'm not sure that you want to hear that now. It's no good news," he stated, opening the window, letting the warm air of the night brush his face. "I'm surprised you didn't think about it, as it's linked to an old case you worked on too."

She raised a brow, still concentrating on her driving. "I worked on a lot of cases, Saitoh."

"How many boosting your career at the speed of light? How many involving sadistic killings with a blade?"

The air seized in her lungs, and she FELT the color living her face. She didn't bother to ask how he guessed. He had tracked down the murderer long enough. He knew.

"A copycat of the Slayer?" she finally murmured.

"Maybe."

"Don't talk nonsense. Are you sure or not?"

"Well, life is full of contradictions. See Okita," he added.

"How can you be so...Oh! Yukishiro..." she whispered, appalled.

Her eyes left the road for a second. They shared a knowing, darkening glance.

"I didn't even think so far," he admitted.

She opened her mouth to answer, but shut it again swiftly, realizing the cruelty of her words if she told them in these circumstances.

Because you're a loner, Saitoh.

Now that Okita was gone, he was more than ever.

The surgeon was waiting for them in front of Okita's room. It was almost midnight. The corridor was dark, sinister, with only the emergency signs dim red lights glooming. Tokio wrinkled her nose. She so hated the nauseating smell of hospitals. She was still wearing her cocktail dress, which made her feel even more out of place here than on the crime scene earlier.

"I'm sorry for your loss," started the old man.

"How could this happen? He was supposedly out of danger," said quickly Tokio, catching Saitoh gritting his teeth.

"He had taken a bullet in the left lung, as you know. He was stabilized, his constants were good, but he complained of chest pains tonight. The wound had reopened. It can happen. We operated again to stop the bleeding. He didn't resist the shock. His heart gave in."

" He was conscious when the decision to operate was taken?" She was in her safe, attorney-mode. If it was a medical miss..

"Yes. And knew about the risks, according to his condition. But he had no chance without an operation, anyway. We did all we could. You can ask for the medical chart."

She nodded. She knew she was not fair to him, but also that doctors were used to this kind of reactions. His offer had not been aggressive.

"I saw he had no family. Do you want to say him goodbye?"

"Yes," answered plainly Saitoh.

He entered the room without a glance at them.

Saitoh sat on the chair near the bed. They must have waited some time to call them, because Okita had no IV, no tube, and the sheet covering his chest was not stained with blood. He said silently goodbye, contemplating the face of the one and only friend he had. The only human being he had a link with. The link wasn't gone, though. It was born in their common duty. Duty still had to be carried on.

Once alone, Tokio looked for the closest smoking lounge. She was finishing her third cigarette of the last 10 minutes when Saitoh leaned on the frame, aloof.

"You can go if you want. I'm calling Kondo. Okita and I left a copy of our wills to him. He'll take care of the funeral."

"I'll call the others."

"It can wait," he bit back.

"Not with the day we have ahead, if your intuition is right. They need to absorb the shock, to be effective tomorrow."

"Right," he murmured absently, rubbing his forehead.

She stared at him. It was the first time he seemed..not vulnerable, yet not controlled, since he heard the news. She didn't know what to do with that. He must be hurt. She felt so uncomfortable at the thought. Oddly, a part of her wanted to say something soothing, yet she knew he would never forgive her if she acknowledged his weakness. As in her car earlier, she chose the safe way. She stood up.

"I told Sagara that the meeting was at 9.00 tomorrow. It will be postponed to 10.30. I'll leave after seeing Okita. Goodnight."

"Goodnight" he mumbled.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds as she passed next to him. She was still chilling to the bones when she walked through the corridor.

It was 3.00 when Tokio was able to take a shower, at last.

Megumi had called the very moment she had come home, appalled as she also made the connection. There was something else bothering the doctor, but she refused to answer yet. They had agreed that she would attend the meeting from 11.00 on.

She had called Kondo, to inform him. She also had thought of some disposition to take in relation to the Slayer case.

She had then left a message to Aoshi, summarizing the situation, and asked him to be there too.

The worse had been to deal with the team: Enishi, Tsunan and Sanosuke had all professed revenge, each in their style, until she had managed to remind them that Saitoh had already shot the guy just after Okita had been wounded. She was feeling like a broken record when she had called Misao, who had been sobbing on the phone for more than half an hour, between unsuccessful attempts to recover her usual cheerful attitude. Soothing her had sucked the last remains of Tokio's strength.

She was trembling when she entered the shower, exhausted physically and nervously. The events of the days were rolling in her head in a crazy rhythm, the tension accumulating, the worry, the anger, the yells, the taste of the wine, of Saitoh's lips, the smell of blood, of ether, everything was melting as she turned her face up to receive the jets of hot water, eyes closed, trying to wash it all away. It blurred to leave only the image of piercing amber eyes, full of a hunger that she knew was reflecting her own, of that sudden need of each other's heat that had seized them when she left the lounge. Cold chills ran through her body again. She reached for the wall in front of her for support, bending her head, opening her eyes. The sight of Okita's boyish looking face, motionless body, hit her brain full-force. She was NOT going to cry..

Another day, another dark and dirty street, another waiting.

"Hey! You know you have a very wrong timing..Ho! What happened?"

Saitoh didn't bother to answer. He handed a file. "Somebody you have to find for me. Contact me as soon as you have even the slightest clue."

He turned away, his tall figure disappearing slowly in the dark.

The other man was for once oblivious of Saitoh's lack of manner. He was staring at the file, frowning.

"Holly shit."

To be continued.

Author's notes:

Mara, Firuze, thank you again, for everything! You waited for the confrontation..Here it was...Hope it wasn't too mild or too wrong.

I had a VERY hard time trying to deal with Saitoh saying goodbye to Okita. OOC again, probably. Yes, I killed Okita. Saitoh has to be on the edge, too.

Maybe Saitoh kissing Tokio is a little bit rushed. They are really mad at each other, and their anger mixing with their more or less admitted attraction had been stressed enough in the previous chapters so I hope it doesn't come too much out of the blue.

About the smoking lounge, Japan is very different from the USA, for example. The official smoking restrictions in the hospitals I'm going to (public ones) exist only since last year. And there are smoking lounges (and cigarette distributors) here and there, so don't be surprised at that detail. For a long time Japan has been very tolerant with smokers. Not anymore...

I'm not a scientist. A sudden re-opening of bullets' wounds seemed a likable option to me (Okita betrayed by his lungs again.). Sorry if it's too unrealistic. (I have no idea.)

I changed the genre. "Romance" (?) between Tokio and Saitoh is a big part of the fic, and yes, I finally have a "Mystery" plot. For people who read that..there is an end to that fic.

In the next chapter, Tokio has to deal with Kondo's patronizing attitude and to make Saitoh follow her directives. Enishi is upset, as everybody expected. But Megumi is too..

See you!

Kamorgana


	6. Decisions

Disclaimer: For the 6th time here (sigh), RK is not mine. It's Watsuki and co property. 

Preys

Chapter 6: Decisions

Tokio repressed a yawn. Unable to sleep, she had come to the office early, buying a bento and sandwiches on the way. The long shower had made her some good, and she was in control of herself, determined to deal with the difficult day ahead. She wouldn't weaken again. It didn't mean she could do without some advice, she thought, picking up her phone to call Aoshi.

Around 8.30

Kondo arrived. Although she had half expected to see Saitoh with him, the old man was alone. His face was straight, yet she could sense his pain.

"The funeral will take place tomorrow afternoon" he announced. "It will be official, of course." A pause. "Hiko-san will attend. He saw the local news early this morning."

She nodded towards the screen of her office's TV. "I saw it too. With Tsubame's death, it will be loaded with journalists."

"I tried to explain him. He says he can handle that. Is it his decision or his counselors'?"

"Both, I guess. For different reasons."

"Who will make the speech? Usually, it's the partner, but don't count on Saitoh for that."

"I wasn't. I was wondering if you could take care of that. You have worked with him longer than anyone, and although he won't do it himself, Saitoh won't like me to either," she explained. "If you can't, I'll ask Inoue.."

" I'll do it. Saitoh told me he had talked to you?"

She nodded.

"That's why I came so early. We have decisions to take. First, assign Yukishiro to another section for a while, as yours will be working exclusively on.."

"Kondo-san, one minute please. I spent the night thinking about this, and I've drawn my own conclusions. I want him to be in."

"Takagi-san, you can't do that. I'll ask Hijikata to delegate.."

"Kondo-san!" she said forcefully.

He stared at her in surprise.

"When you asked me to lead to lead this section you told me that you trusted me, and thought that I could make a good job here. Reason I accepted. If you wanted somebody you could easily manipulate, and still lead the team through, I think I should quit now. Don't get me wrong. I respect your point of view, and I'd just like you to listen to mine. I think I should be the one deciding. You can fire me if I fail, isn't that the rule?"

He looked at her, and eventually dropped his head. " I'm quite...shaken today. You're right. Go ahead."

"Sanjo Tsubame's death is linked to the Slayer case, Takani confirmed that yesterday night. We are facing a major crisis, especially now that we lost a member. Okita had been working with Saitoh for like..10, years, and they had known each other since the Academy. He was his balance.."

"Saitoh is a professional. He'll never let this situation affect his work. Don't underestimate him. He thought about finding the surviving victim even before you called me about it last night."

So that was what he had meant by "I charged somebody of that already". She suppressed an annoyed reaction. It was the second time that Kondo and Saitoh made arrangements behind her back.

"Yet the team's balance is broken. And I won't let Saitoh work on this particular case without a partner, or at least someone who can calm him down, after his little escapade of yesterday. You have to admit that it was not at all like him. Saitoh is usually a man of order. He never respected me as a person, but was still following my directions because I was the boss. I think that if he doesn't have Okita to moderate him, he'll let his wild side dominate him. We can't have another Kanryu situation, you know that as well as I do. But with one member personally affected, Saitoh, and everybody else upset at Okita's death, we can't have somebody new now. It won't work. We need to stick together."

He thought for a second, in a familiar gesture rubbing his chin between his thumb and forefinger. "You have a point. What do you propose?"

"I called Shinomori this morning, and already asked him to work with us full time on this problem. After all, he did the original profiling, and we know him. Moreover he can get along with Saitoh."

"If Saitoh is cooperative.."

She rolled her eyes. "He will take an order, period. He was when you were in this seat, he will with me." Her voice, her eyes were metallic again.

He raised a brow: "And Yukishiro?"

"I had an idea, and discussed it with Shinomori too. He thinks it can work well. I want to switch all the partners."

By 9:30

She recognized Saitoh's paces. Her office was open, and she was reading some files, familiarizing with the aspects of the case she ignored, while smoking like a volcano.

"Where is Kondo?"

"Came. Gone. Good Morning, Detective."

"So who are they going to delegate?" he asked scornfully.

Spite after a sleepless night, she just needed that. He probably went to lick his wounds alone somewhere like the wolf he was. And expected clearly everybody to react as usual, like him. Admiring, but can't he give HER a break?

"Nobody."

"We lost Okita and Yukishiro is reassigned."

"Unless I decide otherwise, Yukishiro is on. And Shinomori will work with you permanently during that case."

"What?"

Could he look more disgusted? Oh, yes, she thought smugly, the overwhelming sadness she had been feeling fading for a moment. " Detective Saitoh, I know you had a discussion with Kondo about his intentions, but I'm in charge. Two of your superiors exchanged some points of view and mine prevailed."

He sat in front of her. At least his disdainful expression had disappeared. "I don't need another partner."

"Yes you will, in due time. For now, you will be "collaborating". You have the choice: you can accept the orders or quit.."

He lifted his brows, crossing his legs, his cigarette dangling from his lips, which were twisted in a bemused, superior smirk.

"Or I team you with Sagara."

Oh, that was good. She would never make such a bad combination, but he couldn't be sure, considering his opinion on her abilities as a leader. His expression was priceless. Very still, brows frowned very low on his eyes now, trying to figure out her degree of seriousness. He finally shrugged, conceding her silently that little victory.

It didn't please her more than a few seconds, the sadness insinuating in her mind again as the silence filled the room. Another partner for Saitoh was a reminder that Okita was gone..

He smoked for a while, looking outside. She began to feel uncomfortable, like at the hospital the night before. She shook her head, relieved when his unemotional voice addressed to her. His eyes were still gazing beyond the window.

"Who is making the speech at the funerals?"

"Kondo."

A soft knock on the open door broke the new blank in the conversation.

"Hi boss." Enishi was already looking dark. "You wanted to see me earlier?"

"Yes, thank you, Detective. Please go and close the door," she added to Saitoh.

As he was leaving, Enishi stepped in front of him, and gave him a short nod, acknowledging his loss. Saitoh narrowed his eyes. Tokio was afraid that he'd punch the younger man. When he just nodded back, after several seconds, she thanked the Great Almighty. She really didn't need another problem right now.

"Please sit down." She breathed deeply. "There's an information I have to give you before we have this meeting about Sanjo Tsubame's death. You aren't going to like it."

He frowned behind his sunglasses.

"She has been murdered with a blade."

His features hardened, and his intense gaze darted into hers. She could see his train of thought, she could see him make the link, pain, anger, doubt flicking alternately in the blue depths, and finally, as he silently asked her to confirm or deny his conclusions, she went on.

"Takani and Saitoh both found similarities with."

"That BASTARD!" He had only hissed between his teeth, but it didn't tarnish the hatred of his voice. His breath was ragging.

"Yes.Takani thinks it's a copycat, but we have to.."

"It's the same. He killed her. Bastard, I.." There was a hint of childish anger in his voice. His hands were gripping the sides of the seat.

"Enishi!"

He snapped out of his trance. She hadn't raised her voice, appealing to his sense. He let out several steady sighs.

"I discussed with Kondo this morning. The section will work exclusively on this case. This is the other reason why I wanted to talk to you before.."

"You want to tell me I'm off. But I.."

"I wanted to ask you if you could control yourself. I thought you might. What I just saw.."

His eyes widened with amazement.

"You'll let me?"

"Listen to me. You're a member of this team, and you're efficient. Although in normal conditions, I probably won't let you in, after what happened last night, nothing is normal. I have two questions, and I want totally honest answers. First, do you think you can handle the personal, psychological pressure? Totally honest," she repeated as he had opened his mouth immediately.

He looked at his hands for a while.

" After this, I can't say that it won't be hard." He gazed into her eyes. "But I can. I know I can."

"Second, do you think you can control yourself enough not to take foolish initiatives, endangering other people's lives?"

He hesitated. "My partner and I see things the same way."

"That's why, if I decide to let you work on this case, you'll have another partner."

"Why?" His eyes expressed his defiance.

"This is very important, Enishi. I want you to work with Makimachi. I want it because I have a mission for you."

She had all his attention now. She had to be very careful with her words. "If we have to deal with a copycat, there's a good chance that he'll follow the same victim's profile. And your sister.."

"Was a cop, and she was investigating the case." Steady voice, clear eyes. Good.

"You know what I expect from you, don't you Enishi? We can't let the same thing happening. I know you can keep an eye on Makimachi. And do your part of the work on that case. But if you can't control yourself, you will be a danger to her, and a problem to us only."

"I saw you in court. I know you're manipulating me," he grinned. She was making it obvious, not insulting his intelligence. He knew she could do better.

"Yes, I am. Does it work?"

"As well as the first time I met you. When you tricked the bastard into spitting it out."

"Can I trust you to come to me or Shinomori if you feel that you can't stand the pressure?"

"I owe you if you let me on this case. I won't fail you."

"So this is settled."

Standing up, he nodded. "Thank you."

She smiled. "The others are going to arrive. You should take a moment alone. Why don't you go out for a walk and clear-up?"

After 10.00

After he exited, she let out a deep sigh. One problem settled. Dealing with Enishi was exhausting when it came to mental manipulation, as he was a master in that art. She was savoring a well-earned cigarette when Megumi entered her office like a storm.

It was so unlike her friend that she dropped the stick on the floor. She cursed, retrieved it quickly and as she rose, saw Saitoh entering the room.

"Close the door," ordered Megumi to Saitoh.

He only glared at her, so she slammed it herself.

"Meg, what."

"This is huge. This is wrong. Tokio, we are in deep, deep trouble."

To be continued.

Author's notes:

Just a few words more: Kondo is old here (although he died at 35 in reality, if I recall well). Aoshi is a profiler, but as he is a psychologist first Tokio relies on him for advice about the human relations in the section and counseling, that's why she asks Enishi to talk to him if he feels too much pressure.

I kept the fact that Tomoe is dead as the loss of his sister is an important part of Enishi's psyche, but I twisted the way it happened (it's explained in next chapter).

In the next chapter: Megumi drops a bomb, Misao and Sano make the reports on Tsubame's death, the Slayer case and its connection to other section members is revealed.

See you!

Kamorgana.


	7. Past issues

Disclaimer: Not mine. Watsuki's. I'm broke! So don't sue me please! 

Preys

Chapter 7: Past issues

Megumi turned to Saitoh again, barely containing her anger.

"Did you know about it? Did Kondo know? Who else is part of that disgusting conspiracy?"

He leaned against the wall, his eyes reduced to thin slits.

"Pay attention to what you say, Takani."

"Meg!"

Her friend whirled to her. "There was no body, Tokio. They lied, and he's back now."

Saitoh scoffed.

Tokio felt cold sweat running down her back. She was afraid to understand. Not that. Not that. A copycat was never as clever as..No, it was impossible.

"Shishio Makoto" stated Saitoh.

So his instinct had been right. The night before, the crime scene was matching to perfection, not only in the settings but also in the atmosphere, in the nature of evil lingering there. An evil he was sure he had already met.

"So you knew," snarled venomously Megumi.

"I told you to be.."

"Enough! Enough, now! Meg, sit down and explain. Saitoh, you'll talk afterwards. We have to stay calm." She waited for them to cool down. "That's what you didn't tell me on the phone last night," she finally said to her friend.

Takani was speaking fast, with a nervousness Saitoh had never witnessed. Tokio didn't see her in that state since a long time. Oh, Gods. This period meant something else to Meg, how could she forget it..

"You know, it was my first case ever. I was in my first year of internship, and I had been affected to the morgue because I lost a bet. I didn't go to the crime scenes then, so I didn't realized yesterday. Maybe I didn't want to... But I was there for each autopsy, and as soon as the body has been on my table, I knew. Believe me, my memories of the wounds are quite accurate. And these ones were so similar that I looked into the old files. This wasn't the work of a copycat. It was of course impossible, as Seta is rotting in jail and Shishio is dead. I couldn't put my finger on it when you called. It's only when I gathered all the files for today's meeting that I noticed there was none for Shishio's autopsy, only his previous medical reports that were used as references for the identification. I remembered that Okina had performed it. I'm just back from visiting him. He collapsed when I told him about the murder. He confessed the body was never found. The previous city administration had asked him to lie, to end the panic in the media and the population."

"And brag enough about us solving that case to win the elections the following month," completed Saitoh, sarcastic.

Tokio hid her face in her palms. It was a nightmare. A prostitute, Tsubame. She didn't even make the link yesterday.

"So," retorted Megumi to Saitoh, "You knew."

"He didn't."

Saitoh arched both his brows at Takagi's muffled voice. She looked very tired as she finally took her hands out of her face.

"A touching trust in my integrity."

"And in your obsessive temper. You would have chased him until you got him," she countered dryly.

He watched her intently, as she addressed to Takani again.

"Did he tell you who asked him to lie?"

"The former Mayor himself. And Kamiya."

Both looked at her in disbelief.

"I know, I didn't want to believe it either. Okina told me that Kamiya was not really in favor of the idea, but the chances of survival being the nearest to zero, he finally gave in to Kawaji's persuasion too. He was shattered, you know. He swore me that he thought it was for the best."

"You were less sensitive when you thought I was implied," noticed sarcastically Saitoh.

"You and Kondo got promoted just after the arrest. Okina had nothing to gain."

"Saitoh!" warned Tokio as she saw his eyes glittering again. "Meg, please. So you're convinced that it's Shishio."

" The execution mode is too similar. I could even testify in court with the little I have. I can't tell if it's the same blade that was used before, but it's definitely the same kind."

"It's him." Saitoh's voice was definite.

Tokio stared at him, recalling his strange words in her car while she was driving to the hospital. Was he already suspecting that?

She leaped on her seat as her phone rang, and picked it up in a rapid gesture, sighing. Her face lightened suddenly. "Aoshi!.. No matter. Listen, we have new facts." She exchanged a meaningful look with the other woman, who stood up and left. "Meg is on her way to explain you...Yes, I think it worked...I also think it's better...See you later, so."

She hanged down, and stared at the machine for several seconds, her hands joined in front of her mouth.

Saitoh was trying to get a cigarette out of his pack, and clasped his tongue in exasperation as he realized it was empty. He caught in flight the one she sent him.

"Kondo didn't know either."

"I think so. The previous mayor and him weren't in good terms."

"Kawaji was a sleazy weasel."

"As far as I know, all the politicians are sleazy weasels to you, Saitoh."

He took the first drag. It was too light, but it tasted like her. He let the smoke lingering in his mouth for a while before exhaling it, slowly, gazing at her face. She tensed, her hands clenching, her gray eyes taking a silvery shade.

They heard the main room door opening, voices coming near. She rose slowly, tearing her look away from him, grabbed the documents on her table and exited.

He took another puff, savoring the taste again, before following her.

Their desks in the main room were gathered at the center, forming a rectangle, perpendicular to the large windows. On the left side was the door to Takagi's office, on the right a big-screen TV and video set were making the corner, next to a big white board that took half of the wall. At the very end of it, a table and a chair were installed for the chief of section to use during the briefings. Two other desks, used by Shinomori and Takani, were set against the left wall. The main door was facing the windows, a closet with the files on its right, a table with the coffee machine and the hotpot on the other side.

When Saitoh entered, Takagi was already preparing her files. His desk was the nearest to the door, Okita's facing it. His eyes narrowed as he saw a rose on it. How distasteful. Kitaoka was next to him, Sagara ending the line. Makimachi sat at her place, in front of the moron, her usual happy face in place, but her eyes red and slightly puffy. Yukishiro came back, nodding to them. Saitoh caught the concerned glance Kitaoka sent to his partner, which was answered by a quick shake of the head. He reported his gaze on Takagi, guessing by the move of her shoulders that she was bracing herself.

She turned to them, Makimachi and Yukishiro moving their chairs to face her. They were all tensed in expectation, reminding Saitoh of pupils waiting for the schoolmistress to begin the class. He was totally estranged to the scene.

"First things first. I talked to Kondo this morning," she started, in a steady but sad voice. "He arranged the funeral for tomorrow afternoon. As Okita fell on duty, it's going to be an official ceremony, with the mayor giving a speech. Considering the circumstances, we can count on the media to be there in mass. This is a great shock for all of us, but I expect you to behave. No yelling at the journalists," she pointed, her gaze resting briefly but meaningfully on Sagara," and no comment whatsoever about Sanjo's death. Kondo is trying to obtain a restraining order against them, so we can say goodbye calmly in the cemetery." A pause. "I talked to each of you on the phone last night. I hope that you had the time to recover from the shock, because this new case is nothing but usual. And with Okita gone, we lost a great force. We must give everything we have and stick together. No time for crying, or doubting, or weakening."

And God bless us all, thought Saitoh. He could have been spared a lecture from Sister Takagi. The others probably needed to hear that kind of bullshit, unfortunately, he corrected mentally as his gaze dropped on the rose again. He reached for a new pack of cigarettes in his drawer.

She let out a silent sigh.

"Now, the team's configuration is going to change for a while. Shinomori is joining; he'll work with Saitoh. He and Takani will arrive in a while. Kitaoka, you and Sagara are partners on this case. Makimachi, you're with Yukishiro."

"What? Why?" exclaimed Sano and Misao. Tsunan looked intently at her face, then at his partner's neck in front of him. Enishi didn't make a move.

"Because I say so. Do you have personal objections?" she snapped. Tokio was unnerved, now. She had to justify herself with Kondo, then convince Saitoh, who the hell was the boss, here?

"No but.."

"Well, Sagara, so you'll just follow my orders. Let's move to the case..Just in time!"

Saitoh, who had been pleased to see Takagi loosing her Saint Boss attitude, was a bit disappointed when she gave a quick smile to Shinomori as he passed the door, Takani on his heels. She handed a pile of documents to their boss before taking her seat. Well, with what Takagi had to announce it was probably better that she stayed in control, but still..

Poker-faced as usual, the profiler put this files neatly on the desk and sat on it, next to them. Saitoh smirked. Shinomori being even taller than himself, no wonder he didn't use the dwarf-sized chairs.

"As you all know, Sanjo Tsubame, our Mayor's niece, was found murdered yesterday evening, at 7.53 p.m., by a patrol of the 13th precinct. One of them took the initiative of calling us, as they had already a murder of the same kind last week. Saitoh and I went to the crime scene, where he found immediately similarities with an old case. I'll come back to that later. Sagara, Makimachi, make your reports."

"A reservation was made last week, for yesterday 8.00, table for two, under the name of Myojin. Myojin called again as 6.00 p.m. that day, asking the manager if he wouldn't mind keeping company to Sanjo as himself was going to be late, less than one hour, he said. They're regular customers, coming at least once a week, so he accepted. He wasn't expecting her to show up before her boyfriend, she was reportedly always late. Myojin arrived at 8.52 p.m. Myojin was not really surprised that she was late either, yet after 20 minutes he showed signs of impatience, then of worry. The manager said that he made several phone calls, getting very nervous as he was told that she left home before 7.00; and as neither she or her uncle returned his phone calls, he got restless. He asked for a cab few minutes before ten and left, fearing that she had a car accident. I interrogated the employees. The doorman told that Myojin was dropped by a black BMW, the driver being is supervising teacher according to Myojin's farewells. He'll return my call later, his secretary told me this morning."

Makimachi took the relay.

"I went to the mayor's house, and the maid told me the victim left at 6.40 p.m., very nervous and excited, saying she couldn't get anything out of her hair and was going to her "beauty parlor" to have it fixed. She also confirmed Myojin's phone call after 9.00 p.m. I got the victim's cars references and sent it to the Traffic. They'll call me as soon as her car is found. It's a Porsche, by the way. It was too late for the hairdresser, so I called one hour ago. They confirm that she called after 6.00 to get an urgent appointment, they managed to book her for 7.15, but she never showed up."

"Where is it?" asked Saitoh.

Sagara picked up his phone and left the room, scratching his hair.

"Near La Promenade. You know, these people go out of their castles only for these little posh areas," she answered disdainfully. Saitoh couldn't help to grin as she blushed and mumbled: "Sorry" to Takagi.

"So, she's been killed between 6.40 and 7.53," stated Tsunan.

"It makes Myojin out." Sagara was back. "Good morning officer. Last evening I was with Myojin-san in my office of the University from 5.00 to few minutes before 9.00. I'm very busy, so goodbye officer. Che!"

"Thank you. I didn't believe he did it, but we have to get the routine job done too. Sagara and Kitaoka, you'll be finish it for Sanjo." Tokio handed a file to them, then another to Makimachi. "These are the 13th precinct's files. You and Yukishiro will check the first murder. Takani-sensei will give you the conclusions of the autopsy."

She lit a cigarette. Saitoh was wondering how long she could have avoided it. But now was the messy part. She addressed to the three people who didn't already now.

"The reason I called it routine is that, as I told you, this case offers a striking resemblance with an old one, exactly a case from 11 years ago. You weren't working yet, but I'm sure you heard of it. It mobilized the entire police forces, and the DA, for several months, along with the media for more than a year."

She pinned two pictures on the board. "Seta Soujiro and Shishio Makoto. The two faces of the Slayer."

The room's atmosphere was heavy. The three young cops had gasped, and they were staring at Yukishiro. He was still unmoved.

"Yes, it hits one of us personally. And I'll ask, from all of you, to support your teammate if he needs it. Stop looking at him like this."

Tsunan turned to Takagi, his pupils reduced to tiny points in green pools. He slowly nodded, approval spreading on his face. Sagara and Makimachi recovered from the surprise. The young girl squeezed quickly Enishi's hand. He turned to her, and after several seconds managed a little nod as she gave him a shy, encouraging smile. Tokio and Aoshi shared a relieved glance.

"Yukishiro is not the only one who has been impressed by this case. Saitoh was on it longer than everyone here. Takani was in the team who practiced the victims' autopsies. Shinomori came out with the profile, and I had to interrogate Seta in court."

She rubbed her arms with her hands, as to chase away a chill. For a mere second, she looked vulnerable..A second, only. Her voice was steady when she went on.

"For those of you who are too young to remember the details, we'll give you a summary. Nobody knows how many victims they made, as we ignore when they really began to kill. It officially began with the murders of several prostitutes in the 31st precinct. 3 in three months. Saitoh?"

"The inspector in charge there, Yukishiro Tomoe, called the criminal affairs two weeks after the third crime, as she was getting nowhere. Kondo and I were given the case. She was murdered before we could talk to her. It was the same execution style, but she didn't fit the victim's profile. We dug, and realized that two weeks after each prostitute murder, a woman with a different occupation had been killed in the same way, in other precincts. The media rushed in the affair at that point, and as the murder weapon was a blade, nicknamed the murderer the Slayer."

"The other murders had been perpetrated in the 23rd, 14th, and 9th precincts. There were no links between the victims, and it depended from the West City or Central City Morgue, and not the East like the other 3. You're too young to remember what a complete mess was the public administration of this town then; there was no communication between the different structures, or inside them. You couldn't even have any idea of what were doing people working in the office next to yours..Nobody could make the link," sighed Megumi.

"The murder frequency raised to once a week, for 2 months." Tokio realized that Saitoh was making an effort to control his voice. The media had been harsh on the police not being able to catch the murderer, and he probably resented it as a personal humiliation. "We finally traced to an ex- military, Shishio Makoto, who was a neighbor of the 8th victim. He had a history of violence, and a fascination for blades. Unfortunately, he had also an alibi for several murders, including Yukishiro's. Then, somebody finally came up with a worthy profile," he finished, glancing expectantly to Aoshi.

"The autopsy reports were pointing slight differences in the way the wounds had been inflicted," he started with his cold and low voice. "And though the victims seemed chosen at random, the selection pointed obviously two different pathos. Thinking that there were two murderers was a natural conclusion. Shishio was one of them. You can read my report later, to familiarize with the profiles. Saitoh and Kondo relied on them to find Shishio's partner. The 8th victim's stepson, Seta Soujiro."

"We approached Shishio's longtime girlfriend, Komagata Yumi. According to the neighborhood, she was close to Seta, too. She was obviously suspecting something, yet her boyfriend had never been violent with her and she was hostile. The moron decided nevertheless to confront Shishio. We were still following her, and could intervene before he killed her. It ended by a pursuit, and Shishio's car, after taking fire, crashed in the harbor."

Saitoh's eyes locked with the gray ones. Was she going to spill the beans now?

"Seta's case was difficult," she finally said, not avoiding his scornful gaze. "He wasn't there when Komagata was assaulted and the proofs against him were indirect. Although the trial took place one year later, the passions didn't fade, some journalists taking his side. As you see, he also looks extremely harmless, was merely 18 and he was a victim's son. The DA was not sure to get a conviction. I was not in court for most of the trial. I was new at the bureau and was in charge of preparing the victim's families and Seta's neighbors to testify. The DA finally asked me to interrogate them in court. They had tried everything to get a confession from Seta: it was the only way to get a conviction for sure. I finally found out some neighbors thought Seta had been abused by his stepmother for years. It didn't fit his devoted son attitude. Shinomori, who was still following the case, suggested that I interrogate him during the last audience."

"The DA himself and his principal substitute had tried him, and the effect on the jury had been disastrous. He was looking like a victim of their harassment. The jury was well disposed towards you, you were young and showed compassion towards the victims family. Moreover, Seta wasn't on his guard with you."

"And he spat out." It was the first words Enishi uttered since he had been there. His tone was forceful, but controlled.

" He was convicted to life imprisonment, as he wasn't of age at the time of the facts. Of his motives, we just know that the women he murdered "weren't nice" to him. We thought he was there for the prostitutes' killings, and maybe murdered one, after the police began to have an interest in his partner in crime. Shishio's motives are still unclear. Komagata Yumi was a prostitute before she met him, you can read Shinomori's theory on it. Now, these two new murders correspond exactly to the pattern of the Slayer case."

"Fortunately for us, boss, copycats are usually easier to catch than the original murderer, aren't they?" soothed Kitaoka.

She was gazing straight in the eyes of Enishi as she said slowly: "I'm afraid it isn't a copycat. Very likely, Shishio Makoto is alive."

To be continued..

Author's notes:

Oops. That was tedious. Sorry, I really needed an exposition of the mystery plot's background. For the "routine job" part, I wanted to show that it's done, but I won't inflict that again, one time is enough!

Thanks a thousand times to Mara! She gave me very kindly a space on her (great) site, so I can post there this story as it was written originally, i.e. with the lemons. I decided not to post them on as they're NC- 17 imo. So if you don't like lemons, the version here will be off; and if you want to read them, I'll precise the complete link when a lemon-chapter shows up. For now, the link to Mara's fan-tavern: (I'm sure everybody knows it already; just in case!) I'm so grateful to have a place for sessha's fics there! Thanks! (0)/

Thanks a thousand times too to Firuze, who keeps Enishi's OOCness away, for her kindness, and the time she spent checking this chapter and others!

Thanks to both of you for your reviews, suggestions and support!

Next chapter: Saitoh plays mind games with Tokio again, first appearance of Soujiro, and a friendly reunion between Megumi, Aoshi and Tokio gives a few highlights.

See You!

Kamorgana


	8. Old acquaintances

Disclaimer: RK belongs to Watsuki, I'm just having fun here please don't sue me. 

Preys

Chapter 8: Old acquaintances

Saitoh stopped on the threshold of Takagi's office. She had left the door open. She was finishing to apply some gloss on her lips, a brush and make- up laying over the mess of files on her desk.

"Kondo obtained the order," she announced, still looking at the mirror she hold in her hand. She clapped it shut.

"Stop staring at me like that," she ordered, gathering her accessories.

"You don't know how I'm staring at you."

"I feel how you're staring at me." She put everything back in her handbag and finally lifted her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking if you were all right after the havoc of this morning?" he proposed nonchalantly.

"Very funny. If you want to cover me with sarcasms, why don't you wait AFTER the press conference? I'm sure you can pick some ideas from the journalists."

"Not so easy being the boss."

"I guess that's why you refused," she countered suavely.

Satisfied by her shot and too tired to engage in a longer argument, she asked again: "So? Why are you here?"

"Shinomori is phoning to Seta's shrink. And I remembered you didn't answer my question yesterday. About you and Sanjo Tsubame."

In other words, he was bored and decided to have a little fun, pissing her off, she corrected mentally.

"Why should I? It has nothing to do with her murder."

"Yukishiro is not the only one having personal problems with this case, obviously."

Her eyes took the color of iron, as always when she was furious. "Come in and close the door."

She waited for him to comply and sit down. How she hated him right now! For his gall, for the way he made her unnerved while he was so in control.

"Now, listen to me, Saitoh. I'm going to answer partly to your questions. Did I know Tsubame? Yes. Did I like her? No. Did I hate her? No. So my only personal implication in that case is that a good friend of mine, and if you dare to insinuate something else I swear that I'm going for my gun; a good friend of mine lost a loved one. I'm sad for him, but this is not enough to affect me."

He raised dubiously a brow. That did it for her. She didn't bother to hide her feelings anymore.

"I'm really tired of your attitude. Nobody thinks you are going to collapse, don't feel compelled to be a bigger bitch so you can prove you aren't. I have a shaken team to rule, the most fearful murderer back in the streets, the media are going to crucify me, I lost a friend, too, isn't that enough? I still can play your mind games, but I don't need your personal attacks. Is that what you wanted me to say? Give me a break."

He stood up slowly. "I don't like you, Takagi. I never did."

"Oh, that breaks my heart. I didn't realize. Don't you have something new?"

"Actually..."

He bent, smirking, and brushed his lips to hers, in a lingering kiss, which sent a thousand, a million shivers down her spine. She responded immediately, propping herself on her palms, lifting from her chair to receive it fully, until they parted, conscious that they couldn't keep this kiss light any longer.

"..I think I found a way to make things better," he whispered tentatively.

She murmured, gazing into his eyes: "It won't solve anything.."

"Maybe not. Who cares?" He traced slowly the sideline of her neck with one forefinger.

Somebody knocked on the door. He sat back on the chair, and she managed to gather enough voice from her contracted throat to sound normal. "Come in."

Aoshi appeared. "I settled things with the detention center. We can meet Seta in one hour," he told Saitoh.

"Perfect. Let's go now.""

Tokio felt uncomfortable as Aoshi's icy, deep gaze rested on her. "I'll be there when you're back. Hopefully alive."

At last alone, she took her head in her hands. If Saitoh wanted her to loose her mind, he definitely had a way.

There was one thing Saitoh appreciated in Shinomori. He was silent. And one he didn't. He couldn't smoke in his car.

As the profiler was driving towards the psychiatric detention facility were Seta had been transferred, Saitoh was thinking of Takagi, and one of his dear little friends could have helped him to cope.

There were enough reasons not to lay a finger on her. There were rules: no sleeping with a suspect, witness, colleague, and above all a superior. Order had to be respected. Work was sacred. Nothing should come in the way of duty. In spite of all this, he was behaving no better than Sagara, who had humped half of the female cops of the city. Moreover she was right: although they both realized, accepted now that part of their antagonism relied on a mutual physical attraction, giving in to it wouldn't change anything, because that wasn't all the problem.

He had to come back to a professional attitude. He could before. Now, he was unable to erase what he had seen in her eyes at the hospital. Pure want. Overwhelming, unadulterated, matching his in intensity. He clenched his teeth. He couldn't help to go after her, taunt her, making her feel as vulnerable as he could, so he could allow himself to surrender to his own weakness, to his desire. He was hunting her. A wolf never let his prey escape. She was the prey now.

Shishio was his prey too, although in another, safer way. Criminals were predators to the citizens. Cops were predators to criminals. He would hunt him down and make sure that he wouldn't escape his fate. This case had haunted him for years. He had felt helpless. He had never before, never since. He was young then. Now, he was ready. It wouldn't take that long to catch him this time.

Noticing Shinomori's sideways glance at him, he smirked.

"Trying to read my thoughts?"

The man didn't answer. Saitoh smirked again.

The first thing coming to Saitoh's mind was that Seta didn't change a bit in ten years. He had still the same round face and innocent, large green- hazel eyes. He entered the parlor with a shiny smile at the two cops.

"Saitoh-san! Hisashiburi desu ne! And Shinomori-san!" He let out an amused laugh. "I was waiting for somebody to come, of course, but I didn't dream of such important people!"

Shinomori was still keeping his mouth shut. Saitoh raised a brow mockingly.

"The news was quite interesting this morning. So the Mayor's niece was "slaughtered". What a loss for the city's social scene and the local charity organizations! And a prostitute has been killed in a strange way last week, as far as I recall. It was in the newspapers. They also said that Tokio-san was going to give a press conference? Oh, I guess that's why she's not here..That's too bad."

"Seta, you don't have to put on your show for us. We know what you are."

"Ara? Saitoh-san, this is not very friendly. I think that's why you made a very bad impression, during the trial."

"You pretend to know something about this."

The young man turned to Aoshi.

"Shishio-san is not somebody you get rid of easily. He's very strong."

"Shishio?" asked Saitoh disdainfully.

"Ah, Saitoh-san, you know, you won't trick me like this. It isn't funny." He smiled maliciously. "So I won't talk to you, or to you, Shinomori-san. If Tokio-san doesn't come here, I'm afraid there's nothing more I can say. She can make me very talkative, as you know. Guards, the interview is over! Goodbye, see you soon!"

They watched him leave the parlor in silence.

"We came too early," stated Saitoh afterwards.

"After the press conference, it would have been too late. At least we learnt something. He knew that Shishio is alive."

"Didn't he try his luck? I'd tend to say that he just guessed everything, and had some twisted fun."

"Possible. We'll have to get Takagi-san here to confirm."

The cop pinched his lips. "You aren't serious."

"Why not, there's nothing to loose."

"No way."

"Do you have a good reason to refuse?"

Fugitively, an image of Takagi during the briefing appeared in Saitoh's mind. " He obviously wants to play with us, and with her, as he holds her responsible for his imprisonment."

" Am I supposed to believe that you care and want to spare her?"

Saitoh remembered suddenly why he didn't like shrinks. Always complicating simple situations. "She won't stand the pressure. She'll collapse. And the result will be giving this bastard his fun, and more disorder in the team. We have to be efficient and organized now."

"You should trust her a little more. She'll never collapse under professional pressure."

Saitoh didn't like either the way Shinomori insisted on one word. He went to the door. "I guess they finished preparing the documents I asked about Seta."

Aoshi followed, aware he'd have to play the referee during the next meeting. Knowing Tokio, she would be adamant to go, even more as soon as Saitoh showed his lack of trust in her. And he knew what the decision would be. She was the boss.

9.00 PM

Tokio was back home a bit late, and quickly put the drinks and the sushi she ordered on the table. She had just played on one of her old Sade CD, hoping the smooth voice and rhythm would soothe her, when somebody knocked on her door.

"Come in!" she welcomed as she opened it, relieved that it was the one she was waiting for.

Aoshi gave her two bottles of wine without a word.

"Thanks. Shrinks always know what people need. Meg has another autopsy to complete, she'll be a little late."

He followed her to the living room, sat on the couch, and took some tea from the pot she had prepared for him.

"Just fine. I couldn't get to see you alone today, and I wanted to talk to you."

Curling on her favorite leather armchair, she sent him a cautious glance. "Are we going to have a session, doctor?"

He opened a bottle of red wine, poured her a glass, and gave it to her before answering.

"As your friend, I'm concerned."

She gave him a warm smile. Aoshi was always so cold, and serious in his way of speaking, that most people wouldn't realize that he was genuinely worried about her.

"Thanks. Frankly, the last 48 hours were not easy to cope with, but I think I'm fine."

"You did well at the press conference."

"I know that when there's bad news, people use to shoot the messenger. I was prepared."

"You said that there was a mistake in the identification of Shishio? Conclusion of your meeting with Kondo and Hiko?"

She sighed. "With the current situation, I couldn't lie to the section about it. Although I hesitated, trust is too important. Going public is something else. We all agreed that the population had to be warned that Shishio is probably wandering in the streets again. It would have been criminal not to. But the way the truth has been hidden could hurt only innocents. We agreed on that too."

"How did Kondo take the news? He didn't know, did he?"

"Definitely not. And he didn't take it well at all. For a second I thought he was going to have a stroke. But let's face it. Kamiya is dead. Okina is retired and sick. Kawaji is already under investigation for corruption, and faces years of prison. Even if we found a legal way to sue him for what he did, you know what a...sleazy weasel he is. He would reject the blame on Kamiya, who can't defend himself anymore, or on Okina. It wouldn't be fair, as I really think that except Kawaji, nobody had afterthoughts about it. Sometimes it's better to leave the past sleep. Even if some people have a different opinion."

It was a euphemism. When she had told the team about Shishio, everything had gone out of control. The ones who didn't know had begun to yell. Makimachi was out of herself with righteous anger. Sagara's heated reaction had caused Megumi and Saitoh to league for a while against him, before bickering at each other again between the sarcasms they sent to the ex- thug. Kitaoka himself had gone into one of his rare, but fanatic diatribes against politicians. Everybody had their own opinion about what to do, and it took Tokio almost an hour to calm them down, have them accept her order not to tell a soul and that SHE had to decide what to do with the powers in place. The only one who, after a feral, furious roar, had been sensible about the whole matter was...

"I was expecting a worse reaction from Yukishiro. You have a good grip on him." Aoshi had followed her train of thought. The way he could read people so easily was creepy sometimes.

"I hope so. He's a good cop. Yet I was a little afraid to put Makimachi in the front line.."

"I told you that your analysis was good. Yukishiro reacts differently when it comes to women. He isn't always able to control his temper, or his rage against criminals, but his urge to protect women is stronger than that. I don't see him cross the line. And Makimachi is.."

Tokio was surprised at her friend's hesitation. Aoshi never spoke without every single word ready in his mind.

"..innocent. She is strong but has a pure soul. I think that after you, she is most likely able to keep him in line.

She gave him a look.

"Didn't you realize that he links you strongly to Yukishiro Tomoe? He sees you more as a big sister than as a boss. It gives you quite a power over him."

The ringing phone prevented her to answer.

"Takagi..Mother!." Her smile faded away as she was listening, her tone turning bitter and sarcastic. "Oh, I'm sorry for you...Yes, I hope to see you next time you're back to Japan. Bye."

She lit a cigarette, and crossed Aoshi's eyes. "Don't say a word. I'm an adult. I'm used to that."

"Smokers don't realize how revealing their habit can be."

"Aoshi!"

"You know you won't be able to smoke when you meet Seta."

"I told you I could do it. He's locked. And you'll be there. If you're less analytic and more supportive than right now, I'll be fine."

"Saitoh will be there too."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She could have slapped herself for asking.

The hint of a smile played on Aoshi's lips. " He's not very good for your balance. When I entered your office this afternoon, the sexual tension between you was at a level I rarely saw before. You tried to hide it well, but you can't control it anymore."

"Tell me something I don't know," she sighed, hiding her face in her hands. She couldn't believe she was admitting it to Aoshi. She barely accepted it herself.

"He won't hurt you," he said, solemn.

She stared at him, astonished. The bell rang. Megumi.

She welcomed her friend, who was also bringing two bottles of wine.

"Anybody in the mood to get drunk? I'm not talking to you, Mr. Right."

Aoshi glared at her, but he was not really angry. Meg had that habit to bicker at people. Though it was becoming worse lately. He had to talk to her, but not tonight.

Tokio laughed. "Six bottles for two. We can get something out of that."

"Yes, it's more in Hiko's capacities.." Megumi went pale and apologized. "Sorry, honey. It isn't the moment.."

Tokio smiled soothingly at her. "No offense taken. I swear. Why does everybody think it's a touchy matter?"

"Because after him your relationships have been limited to flings." Aoshi lifted his hands, in a rare defensive gesture. "I was just explaining."

She poured a glass of white wine for Megumi and refilled his cup of tea.

"Meg, if it's about us leaving together after the identification today, we just had a talk at his place. He is my friend," she announced calmly. "He is shaken. But he's dealing with it his own way."

"Let's hope he won't have a hangover tomorrow, for Okita's funeral." Megumi knew the way Hiko was "dealing".

"He NEVER has a hangover," countered Tokio. "OK, let's forget about all that and go for a toast."

"I have one," proposed Megumi. "It's not about forgetting, but I think it's appropriate. To old friends and foes."

Aoshi almost smiled again as Tokio choked on her wine. Meg was sure blunt. That made her interesting in the first place.

To be continued...

Author's notes:

Just in case: Hisashiburi desu: long time, no see (polite form).

Thanks to Mara and Firuze for their encouragements and comments. I can't say how much I owe you two!

Next chapter: Tokio meets Soujiro. Saitoh isn't thrilled with the result. Okita's funeral stirs up some emotions, it will have some consequences later...

See you!

Kamorgana.


	9. Behind the smiles

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine, the characters belong to Watsuki and I don't make money out of this fic! Don't sue me please! 

Preys

Chapter 9: Behind the smiles

Tokio had a hangover. Yet she didn't regret her drinking so much yesterday. At least, she had fallen asleep just after Meg and Aoshi had gone, with no dreams, no nightmares and no worries. She parked her car and finished her little bottle of tea. It was the fourth since she woke up. She was still thirsty as hell, but her headache was fading. She spotted him near the main entrance, the familiar tall figure leaning against the wall. She walked to him, gathering her strength.

"Detective."

"Takagi-san." He looked at her, scornfully, from head to toes. "So you are really going to see him. You're just entering his game."

"Didn't we discuss that enough yesterday? We have to give it a try. We still have no clue where Komagata is, Sanjo's car hasn't been found, so far the autopsies or investigations revealed nothing new, and if he goes with his schedule he'll kill again in five days. Why are you so reluctant about it?"

He darted his amber eyes into hers, before glancing away. He shrugged. "Because it's only a loss of time."

Aoshi appeared at the front door, nodding to them, and they followed him inside. A guard was leading them, opening the two first doors with a code, three others with a key. There was not a noise except their footsteps on the floor. Tokio knew that the cells were built so nothing could be heard. She remembered the few times she had to visit the old facility, and the terrifying screams of the insane prisoners echoing endlessly in the corridors. Oddly, she didn't find the silence more supportive. She breathed deeply. If she got too sensitive to the atmosphere, she wouldn't be able to face Seta and keep control of the conversation. She had to destabilize him, like she had before.

In the parlor, she took the middle seat, Aoshi on her left, Saitoh on her right. Seta entered, handcuffed, one guard preceding him, another following.

"You can leave us," she told them.

"Tokio-san! I'm so glad that you were able to come! I couldn't watch the press conference, but I saw you on the news. You looked good. Oh, I thought you would be wearing black today," exclaimed boyishly the young man once they complied.

She had dressed casually on purpose, bringing her clothes for the funeral with her, to change later at the office. It would have made her feel vulnerable. Seta's physical appearance had always reminded her of Okita, for some reason. Maybe it was the bright smile and the boyish face..She was uncomfortable with it enough already, knowing that one was good and the other evil, that one was dead and the other alive.

So, ignoring his last remark, she sent him back his smile. "Thank you. It's been a long time, Seta-san."

His expression shifted to bemused regret. "I was hoping that you would come for me. How sad that it's because of Shishio-san. I'm not that important to you, I guess."

"Since you aren't a danger for the population anymore, indeed you are not," she countered, her tone still urban.

"This isn't very nice, Tokio-san. I'd like to help you, but you shouldn't be so rude to me."

"I'm not sure that you can be of any help. I doubt strongly that you want to. After all, there is no way for you to be involved into the last events. We're here for a routine interrogation."

He muffled a laugh. "You're assuming a lot, Tokio-san. You've been always preaching lies to get the truth."

"As far as I recall, it worked pretty well with you," she stated calmly.

Anger flicked briefly in his eyes, although the smile on his lips didn't fade. "You think you're very clever, don't you? But Shishio-san and I are more intelligent than what you grant us for."

She shrugged. "For the moment, we can't decide in Shishio's case. But as you're here, we know what to think about your abilities."

He didn't answer, bowing his head, this hair falling in front of his eyes. She could feel his tension.

"So, I understood that you pretend you have something to tell me. Let's stop the small talks here. I have no time to waste, you know."

He lifted his face again, and she needed all her will power to stay even. He had that expression again, the one that appeared on his face at the trial, the one that got him convicted. Madness was filling his widened pupils, a malicious, wicked smile twisting his lips. His voice was so soft, childish, and yet malignity was emanating from it too.

"It's too late for Yumi-san. I liked her; it's a pity. She was nice to me. You weren't nice, you know. I don't like it here. And Shishio-san doesn't like me to be here either. Maybe he'll decide.." He laughed again, a clear, happy laugh, recovering his previous, harmless appearance. "But how could I know anything?"

"I told you it was a waste of time," said sternly Saitoh, standing up. "He's just playing."

Aoshi imitated him.

She didn't turn her gaze away from Seta, and smiled to him again. "We're going to catch Shishio. Sayonara, Seta-san. Enjoy your stay."

Saitoh called the guards as she followed Aoshi outside. Seta gave him another bemused smile. Pissed of at the idea that they gave him satisfaction, the cop answered by a dirty look before leaving too.

Tokio resisted her crave for a cigarette. She remembered Aoshi's words on how revealing her habit was, and didn't want him, less Saitoh, to know how shattered she had been by the face off.

"I'm going to ask for a heavier security here. In case Shishio tries to set up an escape," she started as they got out of the facility. "You were right, Saitoh. But we had to try."

He glared at her. "Was I? I'm not so sure, now."

"You should ask for some protection," added Aoshi.

"You ARE going to ask for some protection."

She couldn't believe they were leaguing against her. "Please, don't talk nonsense. What did he tell us? That Shishio was after Komagata. Serial killers tend to take care first of their unfinished business, it's textbook."

"He said that it was too late. And she HAS disappeared," corrected Saitoh.

"He threatened you."

"Yes, he threatened me in court 10 years ago, too. Don't you think Shishio would have killed me instead of Tsubame if this were serious? We still don't have a proof that Seta communicates with him. He knows nothing. Now, we can talk again about that at the headquarters. See you there," she finished, still calm.

Both men stared at her as she was walking to her car. They shared a look and got on Aoshi's vehicle.

"Convince her," snapped Saitoh, after few minutes of a heavy silence.

"She has a point. It's likely that Seta just wanted to retaliate for her tricking him years ago. Did you see how fast he reacted to her? I wasn't expecting him to show that face after only a few minutes. Seta killed out of frustration. He obviously reported his frustration to be locked on her, and trying to frighten her is the only way he found to release it. There's probably nothing else there."

"And you will let her bet her life on a possibility?"

"I'd rather not to, but I understand why, as long as we're not sure, she doesn't want to ask for protection. Do you imagine the reaction of the media if they learn? Although every woman in town is a potential victim, and we have no way to protect them, the chief of section in charge requests for bodyguards? Moreover, she has a gun, too, and knows how to use it."

"So you're both morons. It didn't help Yukishiro Tomoe to have a weapon. I'll talk to her again."

"Very bad idea," said coldly Aoshi.

Saitoh narrowed his eyes, but his "partner" stayed silent.

The section's room was effervescent when they came back. They were all dressed in black, as soon would be the time for Okita's funeral. Everybody shut up as they entered.

"Nothing," announced Tokio, ignoring Saitoh's disapproving snort. "He just wanted me to know he still holds a grudge on me."

Enishi had frowned. "Maybe we should use other ways to make him talk.."he proposed, his eyes glittering dangerously.

"Yukishiro.."she warned. "And you?"

"No car, no Komagata. We traced her until two months ago. She moved a lot," sighed Misao.

"No clue on how he got his hands on Sanjo. And still no witnesses for the other crime. Nada," added Sano. "The Fox called about the autopsy, she won't have the body until tomorrow morning. She was pissed off. More than usual, I mean."

"The team Kondo delegated to check on Seta's contacts with the exterior works hard but it takes time, as we don't know when to start. He sent or received nothing officially, that's for sure. He reads lots of newspapers. They're trying to find a message in the "personals". And so far, nothing suspect concerning the detention center employees."

"Thank you, Tsunan. I'll be in my office."

Aoshi sat in front of his desk, Saitoh had already started to work. The others looked at each other as they heard Tokio locking her door.

Then Sano had a naughty smile.

"Yes, she's probably changing clothes for the funeral," sighed Misao again. "You know, sometimes I think Saitoh is right to call you a moron."

Tokio collapsed on her chair, dropping the folding pack with her clothes on the floor. She lit a cigarette with a trembling hand. It's over, she told herself. She stretched her arms, her back; the pressure was slowly exiting her body.

Of course, she wasn't so sure as she pretended to be. Maybe he knew something. Maybe destabilization had not been the good tactic. Maybe she had been too direct. But she knew from the trial that threatening or discussing sensibly would have led nowhere.

She had faced him. She had kept her composure. She had been in control, for the first time since this all mess had begun. This was positive. She had been haunted by Seta's expression for years. Her boss at the time had been right: she was not prepared be face to face with evil then. She knew he was, what he was capable of; but she was not able to witness it without damage. At least she had grown stronger. She had seriously doubted about that lately. She sighed bitterly. She was lying to herself. She had been too direct, too aggressive. She had been afraid to engage in subtle games with Seta. Well, she didn't show it, did she? It was an improvement. She made a mental note to avoid the subject with Aoshi for a while. If he wanted to talk about it, she wouldn't be able to avoid it, though. No time. They had no time for games, that was a good..reason. She could use, no, say that if he cornered her. Oh, the hell with it.

Was Shishio after her? She couldn't be sure, either. But she couldn't ask for protection now, it would be acknowledging her own fear and showing a lack of trust in her team. If he tried, it would be in two weeks. Shishio had never changed his schedule. They would arrest him before.

After drinking several glasses of water, she took her clothes and changed into the black, simple dress, and the short-sleeves jacket.

It was time for another confrontation.

It was a sunny afternoon. A remembrance of Okita's smile, thought Tokio, as they were gathered in front of the grave, where his ashes had just been deposed.

They could hear the rumor of the journalists outside the temple. They had been literally assaulted when they arrived. Since the press conference, the return of the Slayer was on the front page of every single newspaper and numerous special TV programs had been aired. The fact that the Mayor's niece was one of the victims had stirred even more interest.

The official ceremony had been very moving. Hiko was good at speeches, and his eulogy, though made in his usual flowered style, had not aimed at jerking tears from the audience, but had created a deep emotion. Kondo had been sober in words, and that had made the loss more tangible. There was no need to stress Okita's qualities for hours: all the people gathered knew. All the cops who had worked directly with him came, like Harada and Nagakura from his time at the criminal department, and the old Inoue, his first partner after the academy. Hijikata and the other heads of sections, along with most of the DA bureau, were attending too.

Tokio had noticed Kamiya Kaoru next to Sanosuke. They had talked for a while after the ceremony. Enishi had noticed her too. He had stared intensely at her, but she had just nodded sadly to him before leaving.

And everybody left also, only the team, Kondo and Inoue were to stay until the end. Tokio was glad she wore her opaque sunglasses, as her eyes filled with tears when the monks closed the stall. She turned to Saitoh, handling him some incense. He finally took it and lit it, deposing it on the grave.

Saitoh was conscious that they were all waiting for him to say something. He had no intention to. He had already said goodbye at the hospital, and was there only as a cop, to honor the memory of his partner like he deserved it. Okita's death was not something that he wanted to share with them, or with anybody. He had accepted it and got over it already. He sent a look to Takagi. It cost him to admit it, but she was the only other real friend that Okita had, and the only person, with Kondo and Inoue, who had in his opinion the right to be there now. His partner had a pleasant temper, getting along with everybody, but most of his relations were shallow. Deep inside, he was like Saitoh, a loner. He felt Takagi's eyes on him through her sunglasses. She finally said softly:

"If everybody said their farewell, we can leave him now."

The others nodded slowly, and began to walk in the direction of the front yard. Saitoh read on Takagi's lips, more than he heard: "Sayonara, Soushi." She walked away, too, not glancing back.

Noticing that Makimachi was walking fast and disappeared behind a couple of trees, Aoshi followed her. His professional instinct told him that she had been abnormally tensed during the ceremony, though she had stayed even. She showed her back to him, but he could see that her shoulders were trembling.

"Makimachi-san?"

"I'm fine. Go away," answered a choking voice.

He went closer. "Makimachi-san."

Why did he follow her? She was hoping she could hide her tears, and control rapidly her emotion, without being noticed. She had felt bad enough crying on the phone when Takagi-san had told her about Okita. But now he was there, and the more she tried to stop the flow, the stronger it became.

She turned to him. He was so close, and seemed so solid..

Aoshi watched her in bewilderment, as she slowly leaned into him. He felt tears running down his shirt, her head resting on his stomach. She was so small.

He didn't move for a while, amazed at her reaction. Then he slowly folded his arms around her, and stroked her back soothingly, like he had seen Tokio doing with Meg at the time she used to break down. He felt awkward. He wasn't used to that. But she held him back.

After a few minutes, the sobs changed into long sighs, tears dried. She held him tighter. It was so strange. He was a shrink, people went to him for help and advice, but nobody had ever sought comfort from him in a physical way. As she calmed down, he felt..useful? No, that wasn't the word.

She lifted her face, gazed at him, widened her blue eyes and blushed. He didn't remember having ever seen somebody turning so red. She got out of his embrace, casting her eyes on the ground.

"I'm, I'm so sorry. It's so stupid of me, Aoshi-san."

"It's normal to cry at a funeral. It's a natural phase of the mourning process," he explained calmly.

She laughed nervously. "Aoshi-san, maybe you should tell that to these people there. NOBODY cried! I'm the only one..always the only one."

He didn't answer. He knew it was the best way to get people talking. It worked, as she wasn't twisted enough to realize it.

"I didn't think that Saitoh would, but the others! Oh, I know, they are too busy playing the big tough guys, a man doesn't cry and so..Even Takagi-san is playing this game. They were good friends, though! Am I the only human being here?"

She stopped suddenly in the middle of her outburst, her hands on her mouth. She calmed down within seconds.

"Please forget about that. I hate funerals. I apologize." She shrugged, recovering her habitual happy expression.

It was amazing how fast she could change of mood, so deeply, going to the extremes in a few seconds. How naturally, how.. purely.

"I guess that I earn everybody treating me like a kid with this kind of reaction," she tried to joke. She wished he weren't looking at her with that serious face. If only he just smiled to her, she'd know for sure that he really didn't mind her acting like a total fool. She had felt so comfortable when he held her, and now she was so self-conscious. The contrast was almost too much to stand.

As he still didn't talk, she added, her smile widening. "I'll be fine, thank you for caring."

She passed by him and got away, almost running. Aoshi turned and watched her joining the main group again, trying to find out if he was most puzzled by her, or his reaction.

They had all stopped near their cars. Kondo and Inoue were already gone. As Aoshi arrived, at the same time as Saitoh, Sagara announced:

"Jo-chan is closing the bar tonight. She proposes that we all come and have dinner there. Saitoh? Boss?"

"Whatever."

"I think it's a very good idea," answered Tokio, smiling.

To be continued..

Author's notes:

I had lots of problems with the Aoshi/Misao scene..it's still flirting with waff..I can't help with those two.(T-T). I tried and tried!

Next chapter: Gathering at Kamiya's and..well, the title of the chapter is "wicked games", I guess it explains the rest!

See you!

Kamorgana


	10. Wicked games

Disclaimer: RK is not mine, I just borrowed the characters. Don't sue me. 

Information: this version contains no lemon. If you want to read the lemon version AND IF YOU ARE OF AGE (warning: it's NC-17), it's on Mara's site, the link is: www.geocities/maraamber1/fanfictionkamorgana.html , You can find the link to Mara's site on her profile too. Edited: Mistake in the url: it's (thank you, Firuze!)

Preys

Chapter 10: Wicked games

Kaoru welcomed them with a warm smile. "I'm so glad you came! Come in!"

They all sat at around three tables that had been gathered in the middle of the room. Tae and Sae had already brought beer for their three most regular clients.

"Misao-chan, milk or lemonade?" joked the older sister.

"I'll have a beer too," she answered with a smile, containing her anger. After the way she behaved today, she really wasn't in position to react to her teasing, she thought. She was still a kid compared to the others. She smiled again to Kaoru, who was behind the counter and was obviously furious at Sae's bad joke.

"I'll have tea."

"Of course, Shinomori-san. You should come here more often, you know."

He didn't answer.

"Red wine for me."

Meg whispered in Tokio's ear "After last night you can still bear the view of it?" before saying out loud: "Orange juice, please."

Saitoh was smoking silently. Tae approached him, her gall fading.

"Ano.Detective?"

"Sake. Warm."

"Hai!" she said quickly, before returning to prepare the drinks, joining Kaoru and her sister at the counter.

There was an awkward silence, which was not even broken when the twins put their glasses in front of them.

Tokio sighed. Could she be spared to make a speech? She always had to be sensible, diplomatic, and lecture people. Picture perfect boss, so boring and so not like her. She didn't want to take any responsibilities now. But everybody, bar Saitoh, was looking expectantly at her..

"To Okita," she said simply.

They all lifted their glasses and toasted. It released some of the pressure, and when food came most of them were talking animatedly. Well, except for Saitoh, of course, who was indifferent to everybody; and Aoshi was observing the others as usual. Sanosuke and Misao were playing darts, with Tae and Sae. Megumi was stopping her conversation with Enishi and Tsunan to send the ex-thug some remarks anytime he missed. He of course answered with a flirtatious tone, and she ended up insulting him.

Tired of witnessing one of their endless arguments, Tokio went to sit at the counter.

"Thank you, Kaoru-san. I appreciate your gesture. We all needed a little time to breathe."

The young girl glanced at the table.

"Is he okay?"

"Saitoh? He's always like this.."

"I meant Enishi. I know it's not of my business, and I'm nosy to discuss your decision, and I'm not a cop but..Do you know how this story affected him? He can react so violently.he has so much hate in him."

As the girl was looking genuinely worried, Tokio forgot her annoyance at her intervention.

"He isn't alone, Kaoru-san."

"Yeah, right, I used to think so too," she mumbled, washing furiously the dirty glasses.

Tokio noticed that Saitoh stood up, finishing his last cup of sake, and deposing it on the table in a definite gesture. He passed by them and went out of the pub. Tokio crossed Aoshi's eyes, and shrugged. She was already surprised that he came, and stayed so long. Anyway, she didn't want to think about Saitoh, his behavior or motivations now.

Kaoru's boyfriend came out of the kitchen.

"I'm finished for today. It's time for me to go home now. Hisashiburi desu, Takagi-san."

"Kenshin, won't you stay a while?"

"Kaoru-san, I didn't know Okita-san well. My place is not here. And it would upset some people. Just call me when everyone is gone, I don't want you to walk alone at night. Takagi-san, I'm sorry for your loss."

Tokio had repressed a bemused grin imagining Himura protecting Kaoru, as she was probably stronger than him. But the violet eyes were sad and gentle, and she nodded to him with a serious and warm smile.

She knew Kaoru and Enishi had dated for several years, and couldn't understand what she had found in this little man. Stability? Probably. Loosing her father last year had been very hard for the young girl. The old Kamiya was crazy about her, and Tokio remembered the adoring smile Kaoru had for him as a teenager. Usually she interrupted even the conferences and private meetings to bring a bento to her father.

Kaoru had played a large role in Tokio's decision not to tell the entire truth to the media. She wasn't intimate with Kamiya's daughter, but she knew enough to realize she would be the first casualty of washing publicly the previous Mayor's dirty laundry. That sweet girl didn't deserve that.

She felt suddenly depressed. The others were still drinking, and getting more and more careless. She wasn't in the mood. She tried, but she couldn't. Waving goodbye to Aoshi and Enishi (the others were too busy to notice), she left the pub.

She didn't want to go home. Going back to work was probably not the best idea, but it's all she came up with. Correction: the only sensible solution she could come up with.

She realized that while she was fighting with her depressing thoughts, her legs had led her to the office anyway. She opened the door of the section's room and froze. There was somebody already there. The smell of cigarette reached her senses before she saw his face, chiseled by the darkness of the room and the light from the corridor. She knew she was lost as their eyes met.

She couldn't say she was surprised. Somehow she had known. She let go of the door. It closed behind her in a soft bang. His eyes where glittering in the dark. They had that golden shade again. Her pulse fastened in anticipation, she couldn't slow it down. Still gazing at her, he crushed his cigarette in the ashtray, expectative. No way out. She had a choice, though. It was useless to fight, yet..

He had won. She had come to him. He felt the urge to dive on her, but he had to wait a little more. He needed a complete victory over her. She looked like a trapped animal... yet suddenly her expression changed. She walked to him, with assurance, not trying to hide the strength of her want anymore. Goosebumps spread on his skin.

He stood up only when she was inches in front of him. So close..Eyes to eyes, they didn't make a move for a while, letting the tension grow. And explode finally.

Everybody had left the bar, even Tae and Sae. Enishi had gone out with the others, pretending he was going home too. He came back though. Something had attracted his attention earlier, and he wanted to clear it up. Privately.

Kaoru was startled as he appeared on the doorstep, walking slowly down the stairs.

"What were you talking about with my boss?" he asked, his voice slightly threatening.

She considered lying for a while, but she lifted her chin, her green eyes gazing straight into his.

"I heard from some clients yesterday that you would be working on the Slayer case. I wanted to know if she really had measured the consequences."

"And what gave you the right to?", he whispered, glaring at her coldly.

"Enishi, I'm sincerely worried about you. I know better than anyone your obsession with this, your nightmares, and the way you loose control sometimes..It's not..."

He tossed his head back to laugh sarcastically. "You know? You know nothing! You can't understand, Kaoru. I'm not sure you even tried seriously."

She tightened her fists. "How can you...! YOU always rejected my help, getting distant, shutting me out. YOU never let me understand. You had these violent reactions sometimes, and never explained! I know you'd never hurt me physically, but you frightened me! You don't know what it is to sleep near someone and seeing him getting crazy..."

"You don't have this kind of problems with your lapdog, I guess."

"Not a word on Kenshin. He's the most caring person on earth; he's reliable, and gentle. He loves me and understands me."

"You give a new definition to "finding one's boyfriend in the dumpster".."

"Shut up! We were over before I met him, so you don't have any right whatsoever to insult him." She had retrieved her calm. " He has suffered, has been living in the streets, he has lost everything, but he didn't let bitterness and hate taking over him like you did. He is there for me. You were never there, Enishi. You went for undercover missions, accepting the most dangerous ones, not even giving a shit that I was worried about you, or the problems I could have. You were not even here for me when my father died."

"If I was so wrong, you should be relieved not to care about me anymore. We broke up, good riddance. Which leads me to repeat my question: why did you talk to Takagi?"

"I thought we could be friends, no, that we were still friends, so I was still caring about you. It was a mistake. I won't waste one more thought on you. As I said, you still can come here with the others if you want but never speak to me again if it's to be like this."

He had never been so cold towards her as when he answered. "Perfect. But if you nose into my business again, you will regret it. O shiawase ni, Kamiya- san."

She watched him leave, blinking as the door slammed behind him.

She returned to her cleaning task, saying out loud : "I don't care, I don't care", while hot tears were running down her cheeks.

To be continued.

Author's notes:

Japanese words: O shiawase ni: I wish you to be happy. It's used in an ironic way a lot, like here, though it's not always the case.

The title of the chapter comes from the Chris Isaak's song, "Wicked Games".

I'm respecting the ban on NC-17, so the lemon isn't there, the same for the others to come. If you don't like lemons, or the way I write them, or if you are underage, the version here is for you.

Next chapter: Saitoh/Tokio only. Morning after. Yes, again.

See you!

Kamorgana


	11. In daylight

Disclaimer: I don't own RK, it's Watsuki. I don't make money out of this. 

Information: the lemon version of this chapter is on Mara's site, the link is: geocities/maraamber1/fanfictionkamorgana.html (yes, it's but refuses the url with it no matter how I put it otherwise!). The direct link to her site is on Mara's profile too. The lemon version is NC-17 so only if you are of age (-)

Preys

Chapter 11: In daylight

She stirred. She was exhausted and feeling good. Satisfied. She smiled lazily. She probably had a nice dream. It was so rare lately for her to wake up in a good mood. She opened her heavy lids. The room was bathed in the first lights of dawn, a few, weak rays of sun playing on the wall. It was not her wall.

It was not her bedroom.

Oh. No.

She closed her eyes again, trying to deny the facts, in vain. She was crazy. She was a fool. She didn't even have the excuse to be drunk and..

The biggest mistake was that she stayed in all night. She had to get out of here.

She felt his hand, still resting on the small of her back. They had both ended limply on their stomachs. She propped herself on her palms and made a turn to look around, cautiously, holding her breath as he shifted, groaning. He didn't wake up, but his arm was on her thighs now. His back was scarred with the red marks her nails had traced. She looked at his face. Even sleeping he had a severe expression, though with his piercing eyes closed, he seemed oddly relaxed. She extended a hand to brush the rebel strands of hair falling on his eyelids, and cut off her gesture just in time. Just make things worse, Tokio.

She slowly moved his hand, managed to sit on the edge of the bed. Where were her clothes already? She shook her head as she remembered how she got rid of her panties in the car. She spotted her bra near the bed. Her shoes were in the lobby, with her jacket, as she had thrown them away when they got in. And he had ripped off her dress somewhere on the way to the bedroom. She hoped she could still look decent enough in it. She had to walk from the apartment to her car in daylight, after all. She stood up on her limp legs.

"Where are you going?"

She whirled around. He was still lying on the bed, his eyes opened now. Scrutinizing her body, an appreciative smirk spreading on his face. She felt a rush of heat on her cheeks. Gods, she was reacting like a virgin after her first night. She was trying to ignore the other rush his stare was provoking in her, which was definitely not maidenly.

"Are you going to cover yourself in the sheets?" he mocked.

He stretched his arms, displaying nonchalantly the muscles of his shoulders and torso. She watched them play, fascinated, recalling the feeling of them under her hungry touch, the way these arms had hold her tight, almost breaking her...Get a grip, stupid. She lifted her chin.

"I don't know why I should" she shrugged. Good. Be distant.

"You looked like you were. So?"

"Isn't that obvious? I was leaving."

"Without saying goodbye?"

He was having fun. She was hopelessly trying to get the haughty composure she had at work. Except that she was standing naked in his bedroom, her long hair framing her body, hiding one breast, but stressing outrageously the rest of her curves and the whiteness of her soft skin, which was slightly bruised here and there. Wearing the marks he had made. Except that she had spent half of the night in his arms, for the wildest sex encounter he had ever experienced. The contrast was so exciting. Did she think she was going to escape so easily? Did she expect to be the one deciding now? He moved slowly on the bed, sitting in front of her. She was at arm reach.

"Oh, please. I don't know what happened to us last night.."

"Really you don't?" His lips twisted in an ironic grin.

She let out an exasperated sigh. She was even more arousing when she was angry.

"We both know it was a mistake. I told you it wouldn't solve anything."

She shook her head. She couldn't believe she found herself in that situation. If he said a word of that, how could she have any authority on her team anymore? She was the only woman at that level of command, all these machos would be too happy to use her privacy against her. She just gave him a way of destroying her. She shouldn't let him see her concern, so she went on, her voice even, indifferent.

"But well, it's done. Now we just have to forget about it. And.."

"Not let it affecting our already messy professional relationship? Wasn't that obvious from the beginning?" he ended coldly.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Yes. Of course it was."

As he saw her relax, he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, circling her limbs with his legs.

" But we're not on duty yet. We can forget about that later." He was still holding firmly her waist with his hand, but the other was caressing teasingly her belly. He smirked at her hesitant voice.

"You just said.."

" I said later. Can you say you don't want more?" He dipped his tongue in her navel, licking slowly, feeling her stomach clench. "I have my answer, don't bother to lie."

"So what? Listen, Saitoh..Oh!" She jerked her head back as his mouth trailed lower.

She was lying on top of him, her head resting on his chest, her long hair spread on both their bodies like a silk shawl. Her breath was steady, since she had dozed off. He fought the urge to caress the ebony mane, the velvety skin. He compelled himself to shift her aside, leaving her body, and get off the bed to get rid of the condom. Back from the bathroom, he grabbed his ashtray and cigarettes, trying to rationalize.

As he sat again next to her, she stirred and mumbled: "What time is it?"

"Seven." He held her a cigarette, lighting it for her, and she installed herself next to him.

They smoked for a while in silence.

"It can't happen again," she finally murmured.

He nodded.

He could deal with physical intimacy. That last time had been different. It was not that she took control, it was how..He didn't want to dwell farther into that disturbing turn of events.

She crushed her cigarette in the ashtray, left the bed, retrieved her bra, and went out the bedroom.

Once she finished to dress, she hesitated. She wanted one more kiss, she wanted to feel his lips on hers, knowing it was the last time. She needed closure. But..

He lit another cigarette as he heard her close the door.

To be continued.

Author's notes:

This chapter is VERY short here, as it's originally a lemon chapter. Sorry! The title is different too, and I'm not very satisfied by it either.

Thanks to Mara, as the real version could be posted on her site! She also checked this chapter, giving helpful suggestions and corrections, which I'm more than grateful for. The remaining mistakes are once again mine only.

Next chapter: Back to work! While Tokio answers to a good friend's request, Aoshi and Saitoh work on the modus operandi. Will they find out something that can balance the bad news Megumi brings?

See you!

Kamorgana


	12. One step forwards, two steps back

Preys 

Chapter 12: One step forward, two steps back

Shinomori was alone when Saitoh showed up to work, shortly before ten. He had arranged a meeting with his contact before, which had been for nothing. The profiler was immobile, leaning on the desk, arms folded, contemplating a big map of the city, which was pinned on the white board. The locations of the two recent crimes, and of the previous ones, had been indicated in respectively red and black.

"Still trying to guess his next move?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Shinomori turned finally to him. "We have to figure it out."

"It may be at random."

"I have to think more."

Saitoh took his old folders and notes. If Shinomori concentrated on the locations, he would check the victim's profiles. He was right. They had been so busy looking everywhere for Shishio, Komagata and some new clue that he didn't have yet the time to sit down and think. He had to order the facts, to be logic. It was his method. Dismissing mentally another annoying issue that had distracted him away from the case, he read the files completely again. Then began to list. Categories: 7 prostitutes. A housewife. A convenient store employee. Yukishiro Tomoe, a cop. Seta's mother, this was different. A shop-owner. A student. Komagata Yumi. This time: Komagata, maybe. 1 prostitute. Sanjo Tsubame, a socialite..

He cast his glance on Shinomori, who was writing numbers on the board now. 4 numbers...

He was a moron. A total, absolute, winner-of-the year moron. He deserved to be slapped to death for his stupidity, and spend an eternity in the section of hell reserved for idiots, with Sagara for sole company.

"Komagata is already dead," he finally announced. "He's murdering them in the reverse order."

They shared a look.

"I see that the 31/13 problem has retained your intention," added Saitoh, savoring his cigarette, for once. Most of the time he wasn't even conscious of the taste anymore. "I can't believe it took me that long to figure it out. I was so focused on Sanjo being the Mayor's niece and taking part to social events that I forgot her real occupation. And I had her bloody student card in hands! So, what can we expect?"

The other thought for a while, as always very spontaneous. Not that Saitoh disliked the fact.

"The location problem is a bit different. No other type of victim has been murdered in the 31st precinct. So I think he keeps the order of location, just reversing the number."

"The order of killing or the order in which they have been attributed to him?"

"That's the point. If he acted in the order of killing, Sanjo's body should have been found in the 32nd, as the second victim was found in the 23rd. So I think that if your theory is right, Komagata was executed in the 13th precinct also. And the next one will take place in the 12th as Yukishiro Tomoe was murdered in the 21st.The target will be a prostitute. Then only there will be one in the 32nd..What?"

Saitoh was grinning. "32nd is the harbor area. It wasn't a lucky place for Shishio. And we'll arrest him before that, believe me."

Anticipation was running in his veins. They had a grip on their prey.

"I call Kondo."

"It's not your job," warned Shinomori.

"So where is she?"

"She arrived by nine, but left few minutes later."

"Really."

It was past noon now. Was there an amused glint in the icy eyes? If Shinomori was waiting for him to ask for more details, he was wasting his time. Saitoh tossed his cigarette in the ashtray. People might be right: he was paranoid. He stood up to pour himself some coffee.

Takani rushed in. It was becoming a habit. He had always thought her calm demeanor was only a façade, and her late behavior was only confirming his opinion.

" I have news. Tokio-chan isn't back yet from the funeral? I can't believe she went, or that you let her. After what the brat.."

She cut off as Shinomori gave her a warning glance. She turned and realized his presence. She blinked, confused for an instant.

"Oh..Good morning, detective."

Saitoh nodded, ironically.

(Earlier in the morning)

The small cemetery was located on the hills, outside the city. Tokio turned away and they walked together to the gate.

"Is he going to be OK?" she asked Hiko, nodding towards the young man, who was still kneeling in front of the grave, his hand extended as if taking an oath, tears escaping from his burning eyes.

Seijuro used to "bully" him as a payback for dating his precious niece. Yet since the murder Tokio had noticed, with relief, that they were supporting each other instead of bickering. She knew that Hiko used alcohol the way she used cigarettes, and she didn't want to see him drowning in the bottle. He needed someone to keep him in line. He had organized the private funerals officially to avoid journalists, but she knew it wasn't the real reason. He was so cynical and disabused about people, that he had only business acquaintances, no friends. He was content with himself. He only had let Tsubame in, and although he didn't show it, she knew that for the first time he was experiencing loneliness as a burden.

Tokio also knew that she couldn't fill this void. He had given her a lot; he had taught her that a relation could be about respect and exchange. She had showed him that not everybody was trying to use him; that he could be wanted for himself. Nevertheless, even back then it hadn't been enough, and Tsubame had made them aware of it. When she came into their lives, she needed her uncle and didn't want to share him. Tokio had taken the decision when the girl had pushed to it. She had realized that she didn't love Seijuro enough to fight for their relation, and neither did he. Yet they had changed each other's vision of life, in a sense, so they'd always have a special link, and what they had shared was still there, in the odd friendship that their relation had become. Even if they didn't see or call each other on a regular basis, whenever they met the complicity was unchanged.

"He needs time."

"And you? I know how important she was to you." First hand.

He grinned. "I'll survive. Thank you for coming," he added, solemnly. "You didn't have to."

"I'm your friend, Seijuro. When you need me, I'll be there. And it's not like Tsubame and I couldn't stand each other anymore. We had a disagreement a long time ago, that's all."

They stopped outside, near the gate, silent for several minutes. The melancholy she had felt in him during the short ceremony and in the cemetery faded, leaving place to the Hiko Seijuro that everybody knew.

"No damn journalists in sight. Good. Will you thank Takani-san for me again? I really appreciate that she covered the release of Tsubame. She looked very tired, I'm sorry I had to wake her up so early this morning. By the way, she thought you were at my place, last night," he finished, in a detached tone.

She glanced at him sideways.

"I didn't confirm nor deny. Isn't that collar a little too high on your neck for the season?"

She shook her head. "You know, I've always hated that in you. That habit you have to notice or remember the most embarrassing things about people. And to tease them with it."

"So there is something embarrassing about it?" he countered, innocently, which made a funny contrast with his serious face and cynical smile.

She smiled back. Hiko was cultivating a rather strange sense of humor, usually at people's sake, but she was glad to hear it now.

"None of your business. I have to go back to work now. I can hope to be back by noon."

"I promised you to stay out of it. But catch him."

"We will. I promised you, too."

Saitoh was quite satisfied at Takani's confusion. She didn't need to tell more for him to guess where she was.

She came back at that very moment. She inspected their faces, and asked cautiously:

"Another disaster?"

"Yes" answered Megumi, at the same time Saitoh was saying "No".

She sighed: "Let's clear that," sitting in her chair next to the board.

"Bad news or goods news?" proposed Saitoh, leaning on his seat, his feet crossed on his desk, more wolfish than ever.

"You have good ones?" gasped Takani.

"Somebody said good?"

Misao had stopped on the threshold. Behind her was Enishi. Could he look more somber, wondered Tokio. She put the thought aside. "Sit down. Should we wait for Sagara and Kitaoka?"

"Sano is trying to contact some old "friends" about the first murder. They won't come back before late afternoon, unless you want them to," provided the young girl. Her face was eager. "Is there really some good news?"

Tokio stared expectantly at Saitoh, then at Megumi.

"There's another one," stated her friend.

"We figured him out."

Tokio took her cell phone. "Kitaoka? Come back, now."

Guessing that nobody had lunch, Tokio had called a pizza delivery service, and the food arrived half an hour later, at the same time as Sano and Tsunan.

"Let's start with the bad news," started Tokio. She didn't touch her food, smoking instead.

Megumi stood up, pinning pictures of the autopsy on the board, next to the city map.

"I could finally get the first victim's body for another autopsy early this morning, and could compare her wounds with what I saw on Sanjo's body. These were too close to Shishio's to be the work of a copycat. Nevertheless, what I examined this morning was a 100 perfect match. The difference of strength is even slighter than in the Shishio/Seta crimes, yet it exists. Overcoming this fact had slowed the investigation ten years ago. Shishio is not working alone. I think there are two killers this time, too."

"Aoshi?" Tokio didn't care about revealing her nervousness now. She took another cigarette right after she ended the first one.

He waited, as always, before giving an answer. "To speak the truth, I was quite surprised that he worked alone. Serial killers working in team are no common phenomena; they rarely change their pace. Moreover, we know that Shishio was the dominant. Killing to appeal at the partner, using the old modus operandi, would have been more believable if Seta had been the one out. There's another problem."

"Why did he wait for ten years?"

Aoshi rewarded Enishi's remark with an approving nod. "He must have been severely wounded, considering the circumstances of his disappearance. The time for him to heal his wounds is likely. But he could also have needed time to form another disciple."

Nobody talked, the silence getting thicker minute by minute.

"What would be the profile? Close to Seta's?" Saitoh's eyes were glittering.

"Probably. I have to work on that, and I of lack references. Young, abused, vulnerable so Shishio could have modeled him to his way of thinking. He and Komagata moved next door to Seta about ten years before the crimes began. It matches."

"Saitoh, I think it's time you give us your good news..The troops' moral couldn't be lower," sighed Tokio.

He glanced to Aoshi, who wrote the numbers on the board, in line: 31, 31, 31, 21, 23, 14, 9.

"These are the first precincts where the Slayers struck, in the order that the crimes were attributed to them by the police and the media," he stated. "Now.."

He wrote the reverse numbers under each one. 13, 13, 13, 12, 32,41.

"The next crime will take place in the 12th precinct," began Saitoh.

Needless to say that hope was on every face once he finished. Saitoh was surprised, nevertheless, at Takagi's genuine smile to them. To him.

"Good work," she said simply. "Aoshi, do you have a theory concerning him repeating the same scheme? After all, the difficulty to figure his choice of victims had been a factor in the time it took to get him."

"I would say publicity. He wanted us to now that it was him. I've always profiled Shishio with a large ego -reason why the crimes' frequency raised after the media got in- but chewing the facts for ten years must have increased it in quite a proportion. He obviously stopped to care about his own safety; this is surprising, as Shishio has always paid a particular attention to it. Yet in ten years he must have accumulated a serious amount of frustration, assuming that he didn't kill. The other possibility is that his new partner wants the credits too much for that. It's a twisted need for recognition."

"That's why we get them all in the end," snorted Saitoh.

"It can also explain why he is using the order of attribution and not the order of the killing for the locations. He appeals, consciously or not, to the collective memory of the crimes. It may be a way to challenge us, though changing the rules enough to keep some advance."

"And why doesn't they change the frequency? It would surely be a better way to take us by surprise. Sorry if it's a stupid question, it's not my usual field.."explained Tsunan.

"A serial-killer masters the time. When he kills has to do with his compulsion, how long he enjoys the anticipation before the need to kill is stronger than him, before the memories of the previous murder begins to fade and he needs new ones to replace them. For instance, in the Slayer case, the publicity gave them more pleasure, increasing their urge to kill. But unless he reaches a new stage, he will not change the frequency. His ego wouldn't stand it."

"Reverse the order of the victims, and the locations but not in the same way..Isn't that a little too complicated? I know these guys are not thinking straight, but.." Sano was a bit dubious.

"If they were as simple-minded as you, it wouldn't be such a problem to arrest them in the first place.." Saitoh was smirking. Pissing off the rooster was almost as satisfying as a cigarette.

"It's only a theory," pointed Aoshi at the same time.

Tokio stood up, cutting short Sano's yelling. "It's all we have, and it's better than nothing. I'll ask Kondo to have the whole 12th precinct on patrol next Wednesday, and some help from the Criminal Department. Makimachi, I'm not canceling the search on Komagata, dead or alive, we have to find her. For the alter ego, you and Yukishiro can work with Saitoh and Shinomori on that. Sagara and Kitaoka, you are still on the other murders..and if you can convince the pimps you know not to let their girls on the streets..but not a word about the 12th, or the second murderer. It's classified. I think I could have another press conference tonight. Text- book style, he's not as smart as he thinks, we'll get him soon, but I can't comment?"

"They will take it as a provocation, but that won't prevent them to strike again. Only make them more eager," answered Aoshi.

She smiled. "It seems that the roles are finally reversed. We take initiative now. The research work can be made through phone or computer. Do the most you can this afternoon, and don't feel compelled to come tomorrow unless it's necessary. Take your Sunday off, next week will be busy."

It was past seven when Tokio came out of her office. Only Saitoh was still there, sitting at his desk. He turned to her, and they really stared at each other for the first time since the morning.

Tokio saw him walk to her, taking her roughly in his arms, pulling off her collar to reach the mark he had left at the crook of her neck. He kissed it, teased it with his tongue, as she was closing her eyes, her fingers tangling in his hair, feeling him hardening against her, heating her skin from head to toes.

Saitoh felt her pressing to him in response to his embrace, her arms gripping his shoulders, her nails digging in his back already, yielding to him, whispering his name again before she welcomed his insistent tongue in her warm mouth...

"See you on Monday, Detective," she managed to say in a mild tone, walking to the main door.

"Aa," he answered coldly, not moving from his chair, reporting his eyes on the documents he was reading before her intrusion.

To be continued..

Author's notes:

Sorry for the delay, I was busy and writing another story. I'll try to be more regular (-).

About the briefing in this chapter, it shows their first theories on the murder. On some things they will be right, and on some other wrong. The modus operandi is very basic but there's a reason behind it, too.

Part of the last scene is of course a fantasy, I'm not sure that I managed to make it clear, I wanted to show that although Saitoh and Tokio managed to have a normal behavior at work, they didn't erase the events of the previous chapter so easily.

Special thanks to Mara for once again checking the chapter and the grammar! Special thanks to Firuze for her advices, too! (-) You're the best girls!.

Next chapter: Saitoh is annoyed, Tokio is upset, Enishi paranoid, nothing new under the sun. But why is Megumi hysterical, and why is Aoshi going to visit Misao at her place? Some new revelations on the Slayers, too.

See you!

Kamorgana.


	13. Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own RK neither the characters, only the plot is mine. Don't sue me! 

Preys

Chapter 13: Interlude

(Sunday morning)

As usual on his days off's mornings, Saitoh was on his couch, watching the news channel, sipping some black coffee and smoking. He was reading a detective novel at the same time. He already knew who was the killer..if these authors were the criminals, his job would be boring to death.

Annoyance spread through his mind as he remembered his meeting with his contact the previous day. Not that he expected more than he had before about Shishio's background, but he was hoping that the moron could at least give him something about Komagata.

The face on the screen caught his attention.

"We will catch him, and very soon. The Slayer won't make another victim."

"Do you have new elements?"

Smiling, but noncommittal face. "I can't comment on this. Thank you very much"

Another face on the screen. "And this is how the chief of the Violent Crimes Section.."

Saitoh cut the TV and tossed the remote away. He felt restless. He barely managed to take the damn woman out of his mind; he didn't need to see her on TV. What was he, a teenager, unable to control his hormones? If he had energy to spare, he could go to train at the gym, and if his brain had to work, it'd better be on the ways to catch Shishio, rather than creating fantasies about her. If he hadn't been so obsessed with her in the first place, he would have figured out the modus operandi before. He had made a mistake. He had let her distract him, and that wouldn't happen again. Okita would tease him endlessly if he knew..He pinched his lips and drank his coffee, watching his cigarette consuming in the ashtray, the volutes of smoke stretching in long curls.

Okita wasn't there anymore. Probably why he was in that mess in the first place.

Tokio rolled in her bed. She had slept for more than twelve hours and still felt tired. If she could call that "sleeping". Between her nightmares about Seta and her.. dreams about Saitoh, she had woken up at least ten times, her heart pounding like drums.

She flattered herself to be in control, to be sensible. Her recent behavior could only be described as immature and foolish. You don't sleep with someone who is under your authority. And with Saitoh, of all people. Temporary insanity. She had been tired and shocked and sad and too exhausted to fight her physical attraction to him. She had had enough of trying to be perfect. There were explanations to her one time weakness. Not to thinking about it again. Not to have been as disappointed as she had been relieved, last night, after she left the office.

HE had obviously moved on. When she had that conversation with Aoshi and him yesterday afternoon, he had been distant and cold, but not overly hostile like he had been recently. No taunts, no spite. The game was over, luckily enough. Whatever she lost. Peace of mind was more important now than pride, she should stop being stupid, and erase the memories.

She sighed deeply.

If only she could talk about it with someone. She couldn't with Aoshi, she was afraid of what he could conclude. She couldn't with Meg, who was so judgmental, and it was worse lately. She thought Tokio and Hiko were together again and had lectured her on the phone the night before. They had ended up arguing, Tokio finishing to tell her to get a life. She sighed again. This had been so cruel. She should call to apologize. Later.

The only one she felt like talking to was Okita. He was supportive, speaking his mind frankly, but knowing when to shut up, too. But Okita wasn't there anymore..

(Sunday afternoon.)

"Apologize," advised Tsunan.

They were on the beach, sitting near the water. Enishi was wearing only his jeans, cut just below the knee, displaying the tanned skin of his muscular chest, his friend had an opened white shirt and his jeans were cut at mid- thigh. They were ignoring the women looking at them. Sano hadn't: he was drinking beer few meters away with three fake blondes in miniature bikinis, who were squealing and laughing loudly at his every word.

" I won't apologize for being sensible."

"You're not sensible as far as Kaoru is concerned." Tsunan offered him a cigarette, and they both began to smoke.

"She was right to talk to Takagi?"

"No. But you were wrong to let it get personal."

"I hate this guy." Enishi's voice had that peculiar childish undertone, and his friend stared at him, a bit worried. Enishi was able to beat the poor guy into a pulp if he got in one of his terrible rages.

"Nobody likes his exes' new boyfriend. And I agree with you, I really don't get what she sees in him.."

"Misao likes him too. She told me that yesterday."

"She thinks he's a nice guy. That's a first class burial. She would never date a guy like this. I can't believe that she actually said something nice about him to YOU, she should.."

Enishi grinned. "She told me she liked him, but that I was, and this is a quote, a million times better and that Kaoru would come back to her senses, or would regret it forever... you know Misao's way."

They shared a knowing glance. Misao was definitively the most loyal and partial person ever when it came to her friends. Tsunan could imagine her cheering up Enishi, sounding like he was a crossover between Superman and Prince Charming.

"Good for your ego, isn't it?"

"Better than the way Kaoru treated me."

"Hey, I understand. But if you want her to stay out of your business, you should stay out of hers, including her choice of boyfriend. Unless you still want her back, in case you should start with apo."

Enishi shrugged. " I will stay out of her business. Now it's really over anyway."

"So why can't we go to Kamiya's anymore? Yesterday night was so boring at that other bar. Behave like an adult, and deal with it! And let's go there again."

"Oh,oh..Somebody is missing, which one.Tae or Sae? Or both?"

Tsunan grumped at his friend ironical grin. If he was teasing, he wasn't in such a bad shape..

"We should bother about what they are hiding from us, more than my privacy, anyway," Enishi went on, replacing his eternal sunglasses on his nose.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Saitoh and Shinomori's private discussion in Takagi's office yesterday afternoon."

"Enishi, you're so paranoid. She had a private talk with each team."

"She was annoyed by what they said. She hid it well, but not enough."

"I didn't notice anything," objected Tsunan.

"You don't know her as much as I do."

Tsunan was not very comfortable with Enishi's last comment. He dismissed the thought as Sano called them. It was their day off. He'd have plenty of time to worry later.

Opening the door of his apartment to go out, Aoshi came nose to nose with a fuming Megumi. Sighing, he let her in.

"You have to do something. She's becoming a real bitch!"

He closed the door, sighed once more, and took off his jacket, hanging it properly. He made some green tea, wondering if he should slip some anti- depressors in hers. He had known for a few weeks that he had to talk to Meg, but the last events had just made it more necessary, and she wasn't going to like that.

"After what she went through with him, she should think twice before.."

He gave her a cup, and sat on the other side of the coffee table. She had dropped her shoes in the entrance, not lining them. The view offended his sight, but in her state, he should just be happy that she didn't walk on the tatami with them.

"Can you explain clearly?"

"She wasn't home all night on Friday. I tried to call her several times, and she didn't even answer her cell phone. I confronted that bastard Hiko on Saturday morning, and he didn't deny that she was with him. And when I tried to put some sense into her, she told me to get a life and hanged off on me! I can't be.."

"You're hysterical."

His voice was calm, absolutely detached, as always when he was emitting a professional diagnosis. She went red, about to explode, but he didn't change his expression, and she dropped her head and shoulders, surrendering. She knew her intimidation methods didn't work on him.

"Your recent behavior with Tokio is off limits. I don't remember her allowing us to comment on her private life, less interfering in it."

"But she can't go back with him! After what he did."

"I don't remember either that he did anything deserving to be called a bastard. Tokio and him are still friends, ending their relation was her decision."

"Because that little brat made her life miserable." Megumi was clenching her fists, abnormally nervous again.

"Go on like this and I drag you into psychiatry. Nothing she ever talked about took these proportions. And if it can make you feel better, she wasn't at Hiko's on Friday."

He had his idea about where she was, and felt that little satisfaction he always experienced when his guesses on people's body language and behavior turned out right.

"Who is it?" she snarled.

"You talk like a jealous lover."

For once she was taken aback, mouth opened, eyes widened, brows high on her forehead.

"Are..you..mad..?" she finally hissed.

"Listen to yourself."

"I am NOT.."

"I know. But you depend on her. You can call her anytime, she will be there, listening to you, comforting you..If she had a real relationship, you couldn't do that, there would be somebody else she had to be available for. You're afraid of loosing her."

She shook her head.

"You've never been aggressive towards Hiko before. You're afraid that they mend things." And there was somebody else she had been overly aggressive with, lately, though she didn't realize why. Jealousy was a fascinating phenomena, blinding and sharpening unconsciously deduction abilities at the same time.

She was mute. Good, he could go to the point now that he had her full attention.

"Megumi, I told you then and I tell you now. You ended your therapy much too early. You can decide to shut yourself away from life, but you can't demand that from her or anybody else, just in order not to be alone. Tokio told it too crudely," he went on, "but that's what she meant too."

"You tell me that I'm a selfish bitch."

At least she had calmed down.

"I tell you that you have a problem. The late events are getting on everybody's nerves.."

"Not on yours.."she cut off, bitterly.

He sighed. "Call your therapist. Friends can't be a substitute for treatment."

Resignation began to spread in her eyes, and he went on trying to convince her, with some success. He felt relieved when her phone rang, knowing it was Tokio. Perfect, he had other plans today than nursing Meg. He had an important request to make.

(Sunday evening.)

"Aoshi-san!" Surprised at seeing him on her doorstep, Misao dropped the teddy bears she was holding.

He picked them up and held them to her. She blushed, stuttering: "It, it's not mine.."

"Misao! We're ready to sleep!"

"We want the presents!"

Girlie, small voices. Kids.

"I'm interrupting. I wanted to talk to you, but.."

"Oh, it's fine. Come in. Please take a seat, I'm back in a few minutes."

She disappeared in the bedroom, and he observed the main one. He never saw such a mess, but strangely this room had something appealing. Warm colors, green plants, thick yellow carpet and comfortable, old armchairs..the smell of lasagna was lingering in the kitchen corner, mixing with the odor of green apple shampoo for kids coming from the opened bathroom. It wasn't unpleasant.

Squeals and giggles coming from the bedroom.

She came out a while after, a happy smile on her face. "Do you want a drink? I have green tea."

"Yes, thank you."

She put a cup in front of it, and opened a beer can, collapsing in another armchair. "So, why did you come?" Her smile vanished suddenly. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not at all. I wanted to ask about Yukishiro, but as he's always with you, I couldn't during work hours. He was in a low mood, yesterday. Did he talk to you?"

"Oh.."she sounded relieved. "Yes, I know what he has. But it's private..it has nothing to do with the case."

She was smiling again, still her gaze made it clear that she had no intention to tell him more. He looked intently at her. He didn't misjudge her: loyalty was a strong part of her temper. He could go to the real point of his visit, but first..

"Takagi-san explained me why she wanted me to work with Enishi. To support him. Not to spy on him. He's my partner," she stressed.

"Can you handle him?"

"Yes, I can." She spoke dryly, hostility flicking in her blue eyes.

"I'm not doubting about your abilities, Misao-san. Yukishiro can have a very difficult temper, and unexpected reactions. I just wanted you to know that if it becomes a burden, you have people ready to listen to you."

"Thank you." Her mood had changed once more; she was gazing at him warmly. Now was the moment.

"I wanted to talk about the case, too. There's something I need your help for. You can refuse, and if you do I'd like you to forget about this conversation."

She laughed. "Is it illegal?"

"Yes. I saw your confidential record. I'd like to use your special talents."

She went pale. "Why?"

"I need Shishio's record from the military."

"It's already in the files."

She assumed that the swift bemused flick in his eyes was his way of smiling.

"It's the official one. The Defense Agency has been very embarrassed when the Slayer turned out to be Shishio. They wanted this case to be buried as much as Kawaji. I wanted to know the whole truth, about his motives. Moreover I was sure that this wave of crimes was not the first time he killed. It was way too elaborated. They refused to give anything, and I was officially forbidden to study him more, or to keep on interrogating Seta after he was convicted and the case completely closed, in spite of several unanswered questions."

She swallowed another sip of beer. "But now.."

"Yes, now it's different. That's why the facility's direction let us see Seta. It won't make the Defense Agency more helpful, though. They denied again yesterday the existence of another record. They even refuse, until they have no proof, to believe that Shishio is alive."

"Maybe there's no other record."

"Saitoh and I are convinced of the contrary. When Shishio was his first suspect, years ago, he traced to and interrogated another soldier, who had participated in some operations with Shishio. Overseas."

"It's impossible. Japanese forces don't have the right to.."

"Precisely. According to that man, some elite soldiers of the Self-Defense Forces were recruited, during the late seventies and until the collapse of the Berlin wall, to participate along with the CIA into anti-communist actions, in Asia, principally. It would be a scandal if that went public, hence their reluctance, for lack of a better word. Shishio had been an active member of that small community, maybe 10 men, during the eighties, for what we know. I think he started to kill at that time. And I think he had a partner, as I already said during the briefings, when a serial-killer doesn't kill alone he doesn't change his pace easily."

"He would be killing with his old partner?"

"I don't know, but I only have Seta as a reference for profiling his new associate. The victims are chosen for publicity, or strictly to fit the previous murders, I can't get a lot from that. If I had the previous one's characteristics, I could find some patterns, and give a better description."

"So why doesn't Saitoh just ask that guy again?"

"He did yesterday. He had already said all he knew the first time. They didn't know anything about each other. The only two he had met were Shishio, and another man called Raijuta. Saitoh's witness got recruited the last year, and participated in too few operations to be entrusted with more information."

"This.Raijuta?"

"Saitoh is after him, though with few hopes of finding anything. That's why I need you."

"Who knows you ask me?"

"The only ones aware of that part of the problem are Kondo, Saitoh, and since yesterday afternoon, Takagi-san. But none of them will know about your implication. If you decide to help me.."

"I'm not hacking anymore.."she objected, fixing the beer can she was rolling in her hands.

He smiled inwardly, glancing at her newest model of computer, and the wires escaping from under the fabric covering entirely the desk it was on. She was unable to lie convincingly, and obviously aware of it, as she was avoiding his gaze instead of looking directly into it, as she usually did.

"Hacking is an addiction, like smoking or drinking. I can't believe you. But I'll understand if you don't want to take the risk. I'm trying to avoid implying people outside the section, or I wouldn't ask you."

She turned her uncertain aquamarine eyes to him, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

"If you are caught, the responsibility will be mine," he added solemnly.

She burst into her clear, joyful laughter, and he saw she had made her decision when she gazed at him again, smiling confidently.

"I won't get caught, believe me."

To be continued..

Author's notes:

Of course the group of elite soldier and their secret military section is just a product of my imagination (Conspiracy theories? I obviously watched too many X-files! Ahem. No supersoldiers here though!). I'm going somewhere with this. (-)

As a reminder, the Japanese constitution forbids (article 9) the existence of an army. Though Japan has Self Defense Forces, they can't participate into offensive actions overseas.

Megumi's state of mind or the kids at Misao's place aren't related with the main mystery plot, but I wanted to take a chapter to put in light the other characters, and some aspects of their relationship, as I focused a lot on the two main characters in the previous ones. I'll develop that a little later.

As I explained before, Kondo used to rely on Aoshi for advices about the members of the section. So it was clear to me that Kondo consulted him when he chose them, and that Aoshi got to see Misao's confidential file at that time. I didn't precise it again, but just in case..

As usual, and as sincerely, special thanks to Mara and Firuze for their helpful comments and support!

Thank you to the reviewers!

Next chapter: New internal conflicts, professional this time. Tokio gets unexpected support, but it disturbs her more (no she will never get a break (-)). And finally..some real action! What will be the outcome of the set up?

See you!

Kamorgana


	14. Attack

Disclaimer: RK is NOT mine, it's a creation of Watsuki. I borrow it for fun not for money. Don't sue me! 

Warning: No real violence but lots of swearing.

Preys

Chapter 14: Attack

As Tokio had warned, the beginning of the week had been very busy.

Trying to prevent the next murder presented several difficulties.

Covering one precinct instead of the whole city was certainly an improvement; still it happened to be one of the largest of the town. Several principal arteries crossed the 12th precinct but the rest of it consisted in little roads and alleys, half of them not large enough for a car to circulate. It was a real labyrinth. The neighborhood was rather poor, there were very few convenience stores, the other shops were closed at 6, and the streets at nights there were empty and silent, in contrast with the nearby City Hall area, with its buildings, department stores, and also its "pleasure quarter" that ensured busy and crowded nights. This was the problem: although there was no prostitution located in the area, most of the prostitutes working in the other district were living in the 12th, and Shishio could strike when they were on their way to work.

Sagara had tried his best to convince the pimps, "massage" or "escort" services providers he knew to shut down for a night, encountering their reluctance, if not a blunt refusal. It was June, the bonus time, all this cash in big envelops, and the clients wanted to spend quickly a part of that money for fun, before, as they often explained, their wives locked it for purposes as silly as the kids' education fee, paying the loans, or buying themselves ridiculously expensive and ugly French handbags. The clients were men, the Slayer was killing only women: the clients would come, and be more generous than usual. June was the best time for business and they had made clear that the business would go on whatever happened.

So the operation wasn't going to be easy: no significant reduction in the number of potential victims, almost deserted streets so no potential witness while the police's presence would be obvious, and finally this labyrinth as an environment.

If she could have all the cops of the city on it, maybe..Tokio was convinced that Saitoh and Aoshi were right, but it was still a theory, and all the police stations were going to be on alert. It was a good cover, though: nobody would consider the contact she had with the 12th precinct captain as odd. The cops there were to be told only a few hours before the beginning of the operation; they had to keep secrecy. Although Aoshi didn't think that Shishio would change his plan if he realized they knew where he was going to strike, better to be cautious..and to avoid the scoopthirsty media interfering in their operation.

Organizing the patrolling units had been a real problem, too. Tokio had only 3 teams of detective to coordinate the precinct cops, and she needed at least two more, according to the size of the area.

Hijikata had been reluctant to "lend" some personal. He had argued that while the VCS was exclusively on this case, his subordinates had to follow the other cases that her team had dropped down, overloading his detectives, and the research on Seta's contacts, overloading the civilian personal with extra-work. Of course, it was true; nevertheless the real reason of his attitude was elsewhere. He was resenting the section for being in charge of the case, and her, personally, for being in charge of the section. After a meeting with Kondo in her office on Monday morning, he had agreed to provide men, but had his revenge.

He had demanded that Enishi were not in charge of a unit, and nowhere near his men. It was such a cheap shot that Tokio had told him, very calmly but with chosen words, where he could shove his detectives in that case. Unfortunately, Kondo had still his reservations about Enishi, and had taken Hijikata's side.

To her bewilderment, Saitoh, who had been present along with Aoshi, supported her opinion and, the smirk that had spread on his face when she had insulted Hijikata firmly in place, had sent a few subtle but clearly offensive comments to the CD chief. They didn't change Kondo's mind, of course, and Tokio was absolutely furious. It was her case and her team, moreover if she had promised Enishi that he would be allowed on the case, it was not for having him treated like this.

She was still angry when she had to announce to Enishi and Misao that they were on the side of the operation. She had apologized, yet he had reacted surprisingly well. He would be freer of his moves if he hadn't to supervise a bunch of amateurs, he had added with a smile. And he had taken the two women for lunch at Kamiya's. His mood having blatantly improved since Saturday, Enishi had even been polite to Kaoru's boyfriend who had served them; he had also insisted that she and Misao played darts with him for a few minutes, joking that they should pin a picture of Hijikata on the target. Tokio had frowned, she didn't say who had been against him..

Saitoh had.

As she had lunch alone at Kamiya's on Wednesday, before going to the 12th precinct station to coordinate the operation, Tokio was barely touching her food.

The sudden change in Saitoh's attitude was disturbing her.

She couldn't help her thoughts to go into that direction. She had been out with Meg on Monday night but they had had issues to discuss, and Tuesday had been stressing, too, she had stayed until late at night to finalize the details and practical sides of the set-up. It was the first moments of calm that she had since Sunday. She wished she could use them for something else than thinking about him.

Their hostility had been so strong lately, that she had almost forgotten she used to appreciate some sides of his temper when she was still working with the DA. Of course, he was a nightmare in a court, cold, superior and scary, the sight of him only pushing the judges and the audience to side the defendants. In most of their cases, Okita was the one taking the stand, he always made a good impression: one smile and he had everybody in his pocket. When it wasn't possible, resulting in the few times she had worked directly with Saitoh, of course they had argued, of course she had been unnerved, but nothing that could compare to the last year. Though they definitely didn't like each other, they were respecting each other's professional skills. They even had been allies on one case or two, against political pressure, several years ago. He made a first bad impression, but he was never giving in to the defense attorneys' attempts to manipulate him. He was usually reducing them to an embarrassed silence. She had enjoyed catching the play, and the cases had been won easily on that. She had even wondered, once she had passed the first detestable impression that he had made on her, too, why they couldn't get along personally while they made a good combination in court.

He had behaved like at that time for the past few days, he was still distant and cold, and she wasn't spared some remarks, though they lacked of the venom they contained before; but when it came to work he had changed. Saitoh had been scarcely tolerating her since she had taken the command. He had been disapprovingly silent when he agreed with her, openly hostile when he didn't. Now he was supporting her. Not only he had taken her side, or approved of her decisions and made suggestions instead of scornfully question them, he had also told Enishi about what really happened during the meeting. She couldn't believed he actually tried to make things easy for her...and didn't expect to appreciate that much.

Why? Did he change his mind about her?

She remembered suddenly their argument about her visiting Seta, and shook her head at her own stupidity. He only wanted the team to be efficient, and focus on the criminal rather than on personal conflicts. That was all.

He had just had what he wanted and didn't care about her enough now to behave like a bastard, at the cost of disturbing their work. He was behaving sensibly; she should be happy and not disappointed. Maybe he had been right. Maybe getting rid of the sexual tension had made things better. For him, at least.

Sighing, she finished nervously to fix her spare key on her new key holder, when a soft, almost feminine voice surprised her.

"Takagi-san, are you feeling well?" The violet eyes were concerned.

"Oh, Himura-san! No, I'm fine.."

"Is there something wrong with the food? You're not eating.." He seemed hurt at the thought that what he had prepared wasn't good.

"Oh, no.I was just lost in my thoughts." she apologized.

"It's probably cold now..I'm bringing you another plate," he said gently, taking hers before she could protest. "I know that you're very busy, but you should take care of yourself," he added with a warm smile.

Very nice man, indeed, she thought, reaching for her lighter. She understood better why Kamiya Kaoru liked him.

She grinned. She knew she would never stand to be with a nice guy.

She had obviously a preference for bastards..

(Wednesday, early evening.)

Saitoh was feeling his anticipation growing, as he patrolled with Shinomori in the area of the precinct they had been assigned to. He was glad that the profiler was assuming the radio liaison with the other patrols. They didn't have enough personal, most of them were used to traffic or neighboring problems only, and he didn't want to take care of that bunch of morons. Tonight he would be on his own chase.

He clasped his tongue in exasperation as he heard Harada's voice again in the radio. This guy knew his job but was such a blabbermouth. He felt frustrated again as he reviewed mentally the detectives Hijikata had lend for the operation. Harada and Nagakura were all right, as were Shimada and Ito, but the partners of the latter were freshly promoted. He knew what it meant. He had been disappointed in Kondo for shoving Yukishiro aside. It was ridiculous. He and Makimachi would be more efficient than the rookies.

He was observing the almost deserted streets, his senses sharpening each time he saw a woman, following her path in the car's mirrors. They had been turning for almost two hours now. Not that his attention was fading.

Red Alert, 4-5, woman's screaming.Hey, Sano, wait!

Saitoh tensed at Kitaoka's excited voice. Shit, they were at the other side of the precinct. It couldn't be. Tonight was his chase.

Shinomori took his radio. "Team 2, is the red alert correct?"

Team 3. Kitaoka, we're coming for back-up!

Moron. A quick look around, just in case, nothing happening here.

Takagi here. Harada, you don't move until you have confirmation of the red alert.

But.

It's an order. Kitaoka?

Negative. It's a false alert. I repeat, false alert.

Saitoh checked on the streets once more. Still nothing.

Kitaoka spoke again. A brawl, between a girl and her boyfriend. It's pretty ugly. Can we get one blue team to take care of this?

Team P-4. We're coming.

Thanks. Sorry for the rush.

Hey, that was a shot of adrenalin! Can't wait for the real thing. I really love my job.

One day, on his spare time, Saitoh would try to decide who, of Harada and Sagara, was the dumber. Noticing that Shinomori gave him a knowing, sideway glance, he shrugged and reported his attention to the surroundings.

Harada, can you focus?

Saitoh couldn't contain a smirk at her scolding voice. Still nothing. Yet he had that itching feeling..

Yes Ma'am

Still noth..A woman coming out an alley they just passed by... disappearing the next second..

"He's there!" he hissed to Shinomori, rushing out of the car, running back there, taking his gun out of his holster.

He turned in the alley, spotting a woman crooked on the pavement..

"Shishio Makoto."

He heard her hoarse voice uttering the name, but he didn't stop his pursuit.

The shadow was almost out of reach. He shot swiftly, hit the shoulder he had aimed for, having no visibility on the legs, and as Shishio stopped for several seconds, he ran after him with decupled energy. The bastard wouldn't escape him, not this time.

When Aoshi arrived on the scene, he saw Saitoh's figure rapidly fading at the end of the street, and knelt near the victim. He was too late to join, having warned the other patrols by radio before following Saitoh. He heard her murmur "Shishio..", before she fainted.

Shinomori, was the red alert correct? Did you get him? Sanosuke's voice was eager.

"Red alert confirmed. Saitoh is after him. In 17-5, I stay with the victim, she's unconscious but alive. Not a cut. We prevented the murder."

Saitoh is after him. In 17.5..

He didn't listen further. He ran the engine, making it roar loudly.

"Enishi, what are you doing? We weren't told to move." exclaimed Misao.

"I have a plan. No, don't call them!"

He drove at high speed, clenching his teeth, almost unconscious of Misao's protests.

"We just left the 12th! We can't leave our position without referring, ahhhh!"

She bumped back in her seat as he stopped the car suddenly.

"Stay in the car and get the path of Saitoh if you can!" he exclaimed, rushing out.

"Enishi, wait!" Oh, shit, he was out of sight already. "Stupid guy," she mumbled, running after him.

Saitoh was following Shishio in the maze of alleys, managing not to loose him. He was running in circles, sometimes, probably not knowing where to go, maybe the pain was already affecting him.. Saitoh ran faster, adrenalin pumping in his veins, anticipation giving him more strength. He was about to catch him.

He was ignoring the radio, until he saw a bigger road in front of them. He knew where they were now.

Team 3 for back-up! Harada's voice was feverish. Saitoh, contact us, Saitoh, where are you?

"Direction east, 17-3, .." Saitoh's voice was breathless but annoyed. He talked again few minutes later. "Shit! I lost visual contact!"

Where?

"17-2, intersection 6. There's a parking, I'm going in."

"Saitoh? Saitoh?"

Where was he..Saitoh could feel the presence of his enemy. He could smell the blood. He walked cautiously between the cars and the pillars, trying to locate him.

He stopped by the middle of the parking, leaning on a wall, and lit a cigarette. Shishio was at this level, and running blindly was stupid. The others were arriving. He would have to attempt an escape, or get caught like a rat. Waiting for the prey to move was an old trick of predators.

Moron, he cursed inwardly, as Harada's faraway voice raised from his radio.

He tossed his cigarette away, his senses awoken.He had heard distinctly a door cringing..He ran in that direction, thanks to Harada he hadn't been able to locate it precisely. There were two doors there. One was leading to the stairs for customers. He entered, listening, focusing on noises, on signs of a human presence. Nothing. Shit, shit. Personal only, warned the other one..He pushed it, and rushed in as it revealed unlocked.

Fuck..The bastard was already several levels down. He could hear the precipitated breath, the footsteps.. He couldn't get back that distance before the other was out. Just one way. The space between the stairs was large enough..

Saitoh breathed, tightening his muscles to absorb the physical shock, and jumped. He got a grip on the iron frame, 4 levels downstairs, clenching his teeth as his back crushed into it. Throbbing pain in his shoulder, he ignored it. The exit door slammed as he managed to land on the stairs again.

The warm air surprised him as he exited; the shadow of the killer was already far in front of him. It turned right. Saitoh's lungs were aching as he accelerated, but he didn't pay attention. He wouldn't loose the trace again. As he turned too, he heard an engine running, and had just the time to throw himself away as a speeding car came out, lights off. His head met something sharp. He tried to notice the made or the number, in vain. Blood was blurring his view. Too far to shoot, anyway.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He took his radio.

"Saitoh. He escaped in a bloody car, lights are off, no made, no number. He was going west, from 13th precinct, 32-4. Catch him if you can."

Understood.

As Saitoh arrived again in front of the parking, walking this time, Takagi's voice in his radio announced that Shishio had escaped and why. He didn't listen to the details and watched around in utter disgust. The parking seemed underground from the 12th side, but there was a difference of ground levels, and the stairs' entry was opening in a street of the other precinct.

Shishio had known exactly were to go. The scum had his way out carefully prepared. They had been fooled.

Saitoh sat on the floor of the ambulance, his feet on the sidewalk, the opened doors hiding him from the others. He was rolling the muscles of his right shoulder, to evaluate the damages, when Takagi materialized in front of him.

"Congratulations," she smiled.

"For what? He escaped," he snapped back, unable to hide his bitterness.

"Don't see the glass half empty. You prevented him to kill."

"Not enough."

"Don't say that to the victim. She, if I can say so, is really grateful. She asked if she could personally thank you. Aoshi has already received a big hug," she added with a soft laugh.

He smirked, picturing Icicle stuck in the woman's embrace. "What is the "if I can say so" part?"

"Her name is Honjo Kamatari. She's still a man on her ID."

She smiled again at his astonishment. "They're taking her to the hospital. You should go too." she added.

She had put her hand on his shoulder, stroking softly, absently. She was staring at the blood on his forehead, a concerned expression filling her gray eyes. He was fascinated. Warmth was spreading all over his body at this mere touch. Warmth, not heat. It was disturbing, but felt too good to put an end at it. Feeling his insistent gaze, she turned hers into it, and paled. She let her hand down, glancing away, biting her bottom lip.

"I'll see if I can interrogate "her" there," he announced, aloof.

"I don't think they'll let you. But yes, if you can.." She was still looking around, avoiding his face. He didn't like that.

"I have to talk to the journalists." She finally turned to him, with her fake, professional smile. " Get some rest. See you tomorrow."

The medics came back as she walked away. He refused to board the ambulance, and joined Shinomori in his car.

To be continued..

Author's notes:

Kamatari: He's a transsexual in this story. I want to point that transvestites and transsexuals aren't the same. The former, straight or gay (both cases exist) dress as women but they don't want to change sex (Kamatari in the manga, imo). The latter usually undergo surgery, because they feel they are women trapped in men's bodies. Kamatari hence will be referred to as a woman here. The plot only motivates my choice of changing his gender (particularly the fact that the Slayers kill only women, but also a later twist).

Superman: OK, I indulged. I alluded in the previous chapter to Saitoh training physically, yet the stairs stuff is a bit off-limits. Please bear with me, it only happens here (err..and in the lemons (-)). Shishio's physical resistance is stressed enough in the manga, I thought I could keep this.

Bonus time: Twice a year in Japan, the employees receive a bonus (June and December), depending on the companies' benefits. The wives are usually in charge of the budget, and grant their husbands with "pocket money". As the amounts can't be predicted, frequently the men try to spend some of the bonus for their own purposes in secret.

DA stands for District Attorney's office, CD for Criminal Department, VCS for Violent Crimes Section.

Thanks a million to Mara and Firuze for their support! And Mara, thank you for your corrections and comments, always so helpful to me! (-)

Next chapter: Mm. The Slayers were a bit disappointing, weren't they? Hehe..

See you!

Kamorgana.


	15. Counterstrike

Disclaimer: Characters not mine, only the plot, and I'm not making money with it. 

Preys

Chapter 15: Counterstrike

Stopping her car in front of her house, Tokio didn't get off immediately. She crossed her arms on the wheel, her head resting on it. What was happening to her? She was behaving like a fool. They only slept together. Nothing else. She did that dozens of times. Why couldn't she get over it? If she had to develop feelings for a fling, he was the last one..She froze at her own thoughts.

No, no, no.

She DIDN'T.

She didn't even like him..She hated him. He hated her, anyway. Oh, now she sounded like an angsty teenager. What an improvement.

She got off the car, slammed the door, and walked quickly to the gate, putting in her gestures the determination her will lacked of.

"You didn't have to stay."

Saitoh was glaring at Shinomori. The doctor had just finished his treatment. His shoulder would be sore for a while and he had needed a few stitches on top of his forehead.

"I'm your partner for now."

Saitoh smirked, sarcasm filling his voice. "I had no idea that you hid a caring nature behind this layer of ice, Shinomori.."

Saitoh's cell phone began to ring loudly. He had forgotten to cut the power, and shrugged at the disapproving shriek of the nurse. He frowned as he saw the blinking name on the screen.

"Saitoh here.."

Aoshi tensed as the cop's face took an intense, almost wild expression.

"Don't stay there," he ordered harshly, jumping off the examination table and grabbing his holster.

"No, you can't be sure, so just do what I told you..." he went on, hurrying out of the room, not paying attention to Aoshi, who sighed and followed. He had the car keys.

When they arrived, she was waiting in front of the gate, smoking. Several cigarette butts were tossed on the sidewalk around her.

"I called the precinct and the forensics," she announced. "They should be here soon."

Aoshi and Saitoh shared a meaningful glance. She was too composed, her voice lacking her usual energy.

"Where is she?"

"In the living." She had a little laugh. "You were right, Aoshi. They did take the press conference as a provocation. I'm showing you the way."

"I know it," objected Aoshi.

"I'm fine," she threw nonchalantly over her shoulder, already walking towards the house.

The men exchanged another glance before following her.

The living was facing the main entry, the glass doors were opened and the body facing them. It was on a white leather armchair, no blood was staining it. The face of the woman was completely white, with already faint shades of green. The smell reached their noses in the hall, nauseating odor of decomposition. It was Komagata Yumi. She had her throat cut, the wide, black-red line more obvious on the white of the furniture. Her head was half tossed back, her opened, empty eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

"I didn't touch anything. I saw her and called."

Sirens. They had arrived.

"Get out of here," ordered sternly Saitoh.

"I said I was.."

"Tokio-chan? Oh, my God, are you OK?" Megumi rushed in.

"Yes, thank you."

Megumi widened her eyes at her unemotional tone. Aoshi shook his head warningly.

"I don't need you here to examine the body, wait outside," said finally the doctor, her tone soft but authoritative.

"OK.."

Saitoh frowned as she exited obediently.

One hour later, Aoshi and Saitoh spotted her near the gate. She was smoking again, indifferent to everything, watching the ballet of the precinct cops and forensics searching for clues in the garden and the house, and was nodding from time to time, distractedly, to the blond inspector who had already been on the Sanjo crime scene.

"Where are the others?" mumbled Saitoh. "They should know by now."

Aoshi nodded. He had personally called Kitaoka, but Makimachi wasn't answering. Was she too busy calming Yukishiro down? He might have been upset at Shishio's escaping.

"Oh, hi, Detective Saitoh. I was asking for some precisions.." The boy was staring eagerly at him.

He answered icily. " We take care of that. Your job is to help with the search. If you want to ask some questions, go to the neighbors."

Aoshi glanced at Tokio, expecting her to soothe the young man's disappointment. As she didn't, he stepped in.

"It would be a great help to us. I'm sure you understand that this event is an internal matter, Inspector.."

"Tsukayama," he provided, smiling again proudly. "I'll do my best."

These young cops were so easy to manipulate. "I'm sure of it."

Saitoh's scornful gaze followed him as he left them, running. "Takani is almost done. The blues will stay for about two hours afterwards."

"You can sleep at my place," proposed Aoshi.

She shook her head. "I can sleep here."

"Tokio, they're after you." Shinomori was talking to her as if she was a little child.

"Oh, please, don't start that again." At least he got a reaction from her. Contained anger was flashing through her eyes. "They took what I said as a provocation and retaliated. They want to scare me and I won't let them. I won't leave my house."

"You're a moron," hissed Saitoh.

"Shut up!" she yelled, not paying attention to the amazed face of the people around. Tokio could be stern, but she was rarely loosing her temper.

"Tokio..enough." Shinomori didn't raise his voice, still she got quiet immediately, her gaze dropping down. "You're in real danger. We prevented him to kill tonight, and we don't know how he'll react. Moreover, Komagata was not merely in your house. She was on YOUR armchair."

He heard Saitoh's swift intake of breath, felt the intense eyes fixed on his face, but kept on watching Tokio carefully. He didn't intend to attract her attention on it while she was in shock. Her stubbornness didn't leave him the choice, though.

"Coincidence," she mumbled finally. "It's just facing the main door."

Saitoh tightened his fists, trying to overcome the impulse to shake some sense into that foolish, stupid, dimwitted head of hers. He was about to snarl when Tsukayama came back, out of breath.

"There's another one..they just found a body behind the house..They didn't touch anything, as you said last time."

Tokio ran to the other side of the house, Saitoh and Aoshi on her heels. A group of blues was shushing, looking sadly at a limp form, half hidden by a pile of garbage. She ran faster. A cold hand crushed her heart as she saw who it was.

"Misao.."

Aoshi knelt to the body, looking nervously for a pulse..Next to her, Saitoh was glaring at the scene. She could feel his anger burning, she could feel Aoshi's concern..she was not feeling anything, how strange.

"There's no blood," she heard herself saying. Her voice sounded strange too. She could have been commenting on the weather.

Saitoh gave her a look. He must have thought so too; he looked puzzled, then disapproving.

"She's alive..her pulse is weak.."

The strange blur Tokio had been in opened like a veil. The sounds, the color became more acute in a second.

"Get the medics here!" barked Saitoh.

She clenched her hands, fighting the nervous breakdown..she had a job to do. Her mind cleared. Where the hell was Enishi?

Hospital again. It was almost midnight, and they were gathered in a smoking lounge. Takagi was back to her former self, as she was glaring at Sagara, Kitaoka and Yukishiro. She had been out of herself with rage when they had arrived, exploding after their first explanations; it had improved Saitoh's mood. She had some vocabulary. She had calmed down after her outburst, and her phone conversation with Kondo; yet although she was now ready to listen to them, she was no less virulent.

"I made a mistake trusting you," she began sternly, addressing Yukishiro. "You are out of this case from now on. How could you leave her alone?"

He didn't answer. He was guilt itself, his eyes cast to the ground, his head bowed.

"And you two, I'm getting really tired of people taking initiatives behind my back. Kitaoka, how come you didn't mention it to Aoshi when he called you?"

Shinomori had already reproached him with that as soon as Takagi had finished yelling at them.

"Yukishiro, at what time did you leave the car?" she went on, not waiting for an answer.

"When Shinomori said Saitoh was after him. We were near, and I thought that I could trap him. I told her to stay in the car.." His voice was low and filled with self-loathing.

"She followed you?"

"I didn't pay attention. I was..focused on catching the bastard. I phoned her to have the direction of the pursuit, but she didn't answer and I came back, only to find my car empty. I looked around everywhere, for some time, then Tsunan called me to say that the operation was over. I told him then, and he came along with Sano to look for her.

"What time was it?"

"After nine.."

Saitoh snorted with disdain, and Tokio lost her calm again.

"I had you on the phone too, Kitaoka. You said that the four of you were together. It didn't come to your tiny brains to ask for help? I can't believe it.."

A nurse showed up.

"Please, would you be quiet?"

"I'm quiet if I want to!" she snarled. However, the reaction of the woman, who had taken a step back carefully, seemed to appeal to her sense. "I'm sorry," she went on, calmly, with an apologetic gesture of the hand.

"I know that waiting can be upsetting. But please be careful."

Tokio shook her head as the woman left, turning to the three men again.

"Your attitudes have been completely irrational, particularly you, Yukishiro. I can't understand why you didn't call for back up. Going after the suspect was not a miss. Looking for her alone was. And if it had been for only a few minutes! The two of you have even less excuses. I can guess that Yukishiro was psychologically instable, according to the situation, but you should have reacted differently. Your desire to cover your friend shouldn't have been at the price to delay an official search for Misao, for God sake!"

"I convinced them.."uttered Enishi. "Sano was against."

"I followed you, man." He put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Isn't that touching?" Saitoh's voice was stinging with irony and scorn. "This is the most moronic behavior I've ever seen in my career. Quit," he finished, menacingly.

"Saitoh, I don't think you're entitled to give your opinion, and nobody asked for it. I agreed with Kondo to have a meeting tomorrow and decide the following of this matter, for them and for me."

"For you?" Enishi finally lifted his head.

She sighed, too exhausted now to lie. "Keeping you on the case was my idea, Enishi. Kondo was opposed even after I explained my view. So I made a deal with him: I decide, but he fires me if it has dire consequences." She shrugged. "It may not go that far, still, I'm the boss, I'm responsible for your acts. That's the rule."

Enishi stood up, and stepped towards her. "It's not fair..I disappointed you..I didn't want you to.."

The doctor arrived at that precise moment. It was the same that announced Okita's death to them, and Saitoh noticed Takagi going a little paler. Same time, same place..

"Dr Oguni?" she asked, her lips trembling ever so faintly.

"Her life isn't in danger, I just had the results of her scan. She has been knocked out at the base of the skull, this can be very bad, but she has been lucky. No broken bones, no internal damages. She has been tied up. She has marks on her wrists and ankles. Don't make this face, we found no traces of abuse," he ended gently.

"Did she regain consciousness?" Everybody turned to Aoshi. He seemed almost impatient.

"She's stirring."

"Can we see her?" Sano's voice was hopeful.

"She's going to be confused and shocked. I don't know.."

"She'll need friendly presence," objected Aoshi. "And everybody here has been worried about her."

Saitoh raised a brow. Everybody? Was Shinomori loosing it too?

The old man hesitated. "Of course, I know your reputation, Shinomori-san. I'm not a psychologist myself. I guess that you can be careful that she won't be upset."

"If you don't mind, maybe Aoshi could go now?" proposed Tokio. "So he can tell when she is ready to see us?"

Oguni nodded, and he led the tall man through the corridors.

Tokio left Misao's bedroom before the others, seizing the first pretext she could. She had barely been able to master her emotion at the poor, shaken face of the girl. Misao had taken part in too few field operations. She was less experienced than the others. Tokio felt so guilty to have teamed her with Enishi. Misao had every right to be mad at her, but she had clutched to her hand, seeking comfort, trying to smile as she noticed her worry..Tokio was so ashamed of herself. Maybe Saitoh was right. She wasn't a cop. She didn't understand fully what taking such a risk could imply. Being bold in court didn't have people being mugged. Did she take one good decision since this crisis had begun? No, no, and no.

She spotted Enishi, still sitting in the lounge, still looking miserable. To make things worse, she had released her fears, guilt and frustrations on him. He deserved to be scolded for what he did, but not to be yelled at and made responsible for the whole mess, which was the result of her own misjudging.

She sat next to him. He bowed his head more, waiting for new reproaches.

"She asked where you were.she is worried about you. You should go and see her," she murmured.

His eyes lit for a second, before tarnishing. "It's my fault if she's here."

"I shouldn't have been so harsh on you. You only made a mistake. I should have foreseen that. I made a wrong decision, and you and Misao had to pay the consequences."

"No. I betrayed your trust."

"I still trust you," she said simply. Her heart sank at the hopeful gaze he gave her. She didn't realize how much her opinion mattered to him until that moment. "I won't let you work on that case anymore, I can't, for your sake too. But I still trust you."

"I was sure I could find her.that she was pursuing him too.I lost track of time..I didn't really believe that..until Tsunan called."

She patted motherly his hand. "I know. I know you did your best. Listen, we'll talk about all that later. Misao is alive, she's safe now, and that's all that matters."

He stood up, his expression more confident. "I heard about your place. We will take you to a safe one.."

"I already took dispositions for that, but thank you," she lied, smiling, thanking God he was too upset to notice it.

He nodded, and she watched him go away. She closed her eyes. She needed to escape. The recent hours she had spent on roller coasters, some times managing to use her professional "automatic pilot" to keep her shocking emotions at bay; some times witnessing herself, estranged to her mind, unable to control the maelstrom..Talking with Misao and Enishi had her sense and her sensibility slowly adjusting, realizing everything that happened..driving her near the rupture point. She needed to rest alone..these few minutes wouldn't be enough.

Cigarette smell.

"I thought you were gone," she mumbled, not opening her lids.

"Wishful thinking."

"Saitoh, I'm not exactly in the mood to play games now. So have your fun, and leave me alone."

From the tone of his voice, she knew he had lifted a brow.

"Fun?"

"Yes. I'm going to be blamed for what happened, fired maybe, so go ahead, enjoy...Tell me all that I did wrong..I won't spoil your little triumph."

She was looking at him, now, sarcastic. He lost his ironic expression, glaring at her, his features severe, cold flames in his eyes.

Aoshi stepped in the lounge. "I sent the others home. Makimachi is still confused and in pain, but she's already trying to remember. I'm staying here. When she feels a little better, she'll tell me what happened. Yukishiro told me you took some dispositions, concerning your safety?"

"She lied."

Tokio shot an indignant glance at him. He had SPIED on her conversation?

Annoyance flared briefly in Aoshi's eyes. "I would have asked Sagara or Kitaoka to stay.."

"I'm taking her to a safe place, and I'll escort her to the office this morning, before Kondo assigns somebody to her protection."

"It's not necessary and I don't want.."she broke off just in time. "You of all people", she was ready to say. Too revealing.

The two men didn't pay attention, too caught in a silent, almost hostile exchange.

"You'd rather have ME nursing Makimachi?" smirked Saitoh. "Or maybe both of us should go and leave her alone here?"

Though his face revealed nothing, Aoshi's tension switched subtly. " I stay here. You go."

The decision was taken. Tokio knew she didn't have enough will left to oppose both of them. She had to keep her strength to stay even in front of Saitoh. She didn't want to collapse in front of him. So she just nodded, and followed him silently.

To be continued.

I'm sorry for the late update. I'm so busy, I won't be able to post regularly for a while..(T-T) Hopefully it'll change in a few weeks.

This chapter is one I'm, for once, satisfied with, and I hope that you liked it too.

I realized that I forgot to point the pairing problem; I thought I had corrected it already. So, the canon ones are S/T and A/M (in process), for the rest it will probably end up as alternate, but not very developed.

Thanks to Mara, for her corrections on this chapter, her suggestions and encouragements! Thanks also to Firuze, for her support and help! I'd be lost without you!

Next chapter: Let's see. Tokio is near a nervous breakdown. Saitoh isn't very happy with her. They're alone for rest the night. I'm soooo predictable (T-T). Not a PWP, though.

See you!

Kamorgana


	16. You're to have, not to hold

Disclaimer: RK is not mine, it's property of Watsuki and I just use the characters for fun. 

Information: the lemon version (NC17- not for underage, it's graphic) is posted at adultfanfiction. Take the spaces off the link, as usual.

The link: http/ adultfan. / aff / story.php? no8948&chapter16

edit: link error corrected. Thanks again,Firuze!

Preys

Chapter16: You're to have, not to hold

Neither Saitoh nor Tokio uttered a word on the way to her house. She was too unsure of her state to start a conversation that could only end up in an argument, as always.?And Saitoh seemed still furious at her, for a reason that she didn't get.

By the time they arrived, she was back in the comfortable blur of exhaustion numbing her mind, taking once more her rambling emotions away. Maybe she'd manage to cope, after all.

Her house was not the mess she had expected, the blues had been more careful than usual in their search. She noticed with relief that the doors of the living were closed. She went to her bedroom; he followed her but waited in the corridor. She gathered clothes for the next day.today, and her accessories in a small travel bag.

She was closing the front door when she felt an icy wind blowing in her veins. Somebody was watching her. She dropped the key, retrieved it with trembling hands. Now she was getting paranoid. She turned to Saitoh, only to see him scanning the surroundings, a predatory look in his eyes. Oh Gods, she was not hallucinating..he had felt it too.was he going to leave her alone to check on it? She fought the irrational urge to clutch to his arm and ask him to stay.

As he turned to her, she did the best to hide her fear and compose herself. Did he see it? He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and dragged her forwards, walking rapidly to the car. He was still looking around when he pushed her on the passenger seat.

He stopped the car in front of a hotel near the City Hall. She knew the place; the DA seldom used it for witness protection. One room on each floor was double, with only one main entry located in the first one, and no windows in the room on the edge. Perfect for safety purposes.

She threw her bag on the bed of the "witness bedroom", and sat on it, looking straight in front of her, but she wasn't seeing anything. Was she going to faint, she wondered, welcoming the idea, welcoming the darkness..No. She wasn't.

Saitoh was observing her. She had been terrified, at least she understood now she was in danger and wouldn't be difficult about getting bodyguards. He understood less why he had stayed with her instead of going after the observer. He had felt protective..like he did now.

He saw her palms clenching. He had seen her doing that before, and frequently during the last days, it was a telltale sign: she was trying to regain control. Each time she had been in shock lately, she had lost control of herself for a while, then absorbed it and had went on as if nothing happened. Why didn't she give up and just let go? Denial was certainly a way to deal with shocking events, but at a certain point they had to be accepted. There was a limit to human resistance, and she had her share. The annoying thought that his own attitude had pushed her further to the limits made him..not very proud of himself.

Shaking it away, he opened the mini-bar and found a little bottle of vodka. She needed a drink.

"Have that."

She waited to answer, her nails digging in her palms.

"Leave me alone," she snapped, still not looking at him.

"Do I have to make you?"

She wanted to yell at him not to order her around. She had fallen in that trap before, though, and knew that if she didn't stay calm, her emotions would be too strong for her to control. She grabbed the bottle and gulped half of it.

"Satisfied?"

He didn't answer, staring intently at her.

The alcohol burnt her stomach, and the bitter taste awoke her senses. The blur she had been in vanished once more, definitely this time, and the shock finally hit her. She tried to think about her duty, of something she'd have to do in order to control her emotions again, but her brain refused to work. There was a lump in her throat. She was about to burst into tears. In front of him.

He made her feel vulnerable. If he weren't here she wouldn't feel that weak. She didn't know what to think anymore, she couldn't forget how safe she had felt with his arm around her. Why did he stare at her like this? Like he was worried about her? She'd preferred him to be cruel and sarcastic, so she couldn't fool herself into believing that he cared for her safety. Or for her. Making her want him to comfort her. How could she want comfort from Saitoh Hajime? He was the last person on earth who could give that to her. She was only the toy in his little mind games. She couldn't afford the price of a more complete victory than what he had already got.

Why didn't he just leave her alone? She knew her tears were close, she wasn't sure she could hold them any longer, but she'd be damned if she broke in front of him, or let him know how miserable she felt. Her gaze fell on the bathroom door. Seizing the first stupid pretext that came to her mind, she stood up, and walked towards it, hoping she still sounded controlled enough.

"Thanks, I feel better. I need to take a shower. You can leave."

She didn't wait for an answer, and closed the door behind her, swallowing a first sob.

She had tried not to rush, but Saitoh could see she was escaping his presence. He wondered once again why he didn't like when she was avoiding him. He had always thought that seeing her absolutely vulnerable would please him. It didn't, and the realization was not pleasant either. He wished he could still pretend that he wanted to hurt her. He didn't hate her. He didn't despise her. He actually felt like being NICE to her. Shinomori was obviously not the only one to lose his mind tonight.

She was crying. He could hear faint sobs under the noise of the rushing water. He fought with himself for several minutes, and he lit a cigarette, hoping to calm down. He knew what was going to happen if he got close to her. He was oddly disgusted at the thought. Like he had been furious at her, at the hospital, when she assumed that he intended to taunt her. Weakening her without pity, until she fell. Sleeping with her when she was vulnerable. Wasn't that the point of the game? Wasn't that why he had played with her, until she surrendered?

It wasn't about games anymore.

He didn't know what he wanted from her, didn't know why he started that game to begin with.

He had to leave this room. Stay in the other, and find a way to get over that woman for good. He didn't need anything in life. Only certainties, and he had no more when it came to her.

When Tokio came out of the bathroom, with the hotel's robe closed around her body, she wasn't feeling better, only empty and ashamed of herself. She had been unable to stop her tears, crying over everything: Soushi, Misao, Enishi, and worst of all, on herself. She couldn't believe she let pressure overcome her so easily. She lived on pressure. Yes, she had a lot to go through. But she was used to violence, she had been stalked before, she had had contracts upon her head, she even had been shot once. How come she reacted like a..a..sissy? She sighed. It was all his fault.

He wasn't there anymore. The door of her room was closed. She sighed again, and lied on the bed, closing her eyes. She had to rest. As she was falling asleep, images of the dead body in her living began to unroll in her head, followed by the other bodies, Soushi, Misao.She was home, there was somebody watching her..she got closer to the window, and met Seta's mad eyes..

She bolted, fully awake again. The room was hot but she was chilled. She finished the vodka bottle, with no real effect. She went for her cigarette pack and cursed, it was empty. She realized she didn't smoke for some time. Maybe that was why she had been so nervous. Yeah, right.

He had some cigarettes..She couldn't go there. She knew what was going to happen.

She wanted it to happen.

She needed comfort, and there was only one way she could get that from him.

Saitoh was the first to wake up. He didn't repress a satisfied smirk as he felt her arms around him, although it vanished when he realized that he was holding her possessively by the waist. This time he couldn't pretend he wasn't affected.

His life was duty, and he had never let anything or anybody come into the way, distract his mind. Nothing else mattered. He was still renting his apartment because he refused any string attached to him. He wasn't even sure that he would have befriended Okita unless they had been partners. If he wanted a woman, he took her to bed, for a night or several when the opportunity presented itself. He had always left when they had asked for more, tried to involve him in a relationship or just to know him. He had never wanted any of them to call his name or talk to him during sex. Never let them take control of his senses, less his mind. Never thought of them as "his". And certainly never kissed them until they fell asleep afterwards.

He looked at her sleeping face. For the first time, he allowed himself to think how beautiful she was. His eyes were drinking the sight of her delicate, resting features, the aristocratic arc of her eyebrows, the sensuous curve of her raspberry pink lips, the thick lashes resting on her high cheekbones.Not only he had wanted, but he had needed from her what he had always refused from all the others. He had needed to hear her asking him to make love to her, calling his name, telling him how he made her feel. He didn't want to merely have her but to possess her.

Had he always felt that this would happen? Probably. Okita had told him he was unfair to her, several times. True, he admitted finally. But it was safer to think he just despised her. When did he make the first mistake? The first time he kissed her, surely. Or maybe earlier, when he let his dislike grow into hate. He had always felt that getting closer to her in any way was dangerous for him, but he had lately forgotten that hate was establishing a connection that despise didn't. And now she was lying in his arms, and he wanted her to stay there. He didn't know what he felt towards her anymore.

He had been worried about her last night. That wasn't good..

Well. He was, in some way, caring for her, and didn't mind having a certain intimacy with her.

It was the first time it happened to him, it was bothering, but it was not THAT bad.

Accepting it would make it easier to control. They could have a little affair, then they would get tired of it and resume to a professional relation, probably less tensed once all that would be behind them.

She stirred, smiling. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gazed at him for a while, a cautious expression appearing on her face.

He reached for his cigarette pack and his lighter.

"That's what I came for in the first place.."she grinned, taking the cigarette he was offering to her.

He put the ashtray on the bed next to them.

"I hope you're not too disappointed," he answered, sarcastic.

"Mmm." She savored the first puff. Was there something better than smoking after sex? Apart from sex with Saitoh..

She finished her cigarette, wondering what to do. They had been so close, too close. Was he going to end things here? A part of her hoped he would, because she was unable to. The other part was afraid he would. She tried to decipher his expression.

He raised a brow at her silent question, bent to give her a quick kiss, and resumed smoking.

She rested her head on his shoulder, trying not to smile.

She felt good, she felt safe. Last night's fears and events appeared like a faraway nightmare. She had never asked, never needed, never even thought of being comforted by any man she had been with. And certainly never imagined that he could make her feel that way. Being with him was different..it could last, maybe..

Was she mad?

They could have a short affair, no more. They were working together; they were too different. Oh, they couldn't pretend to hate each other anymore, still they didn't like each other. She couldn't believe she was ready to have feelings for him just because sex with him was amazing. Her stupid crush, due to her present weakness, was going to disappear after a few weeks of routine. The word denial popped into her thoughts. Shut up.

"Once it's over, it will probably be easier to work together," she forced herself to say.

She was sensible about that too. Good, he thought, stopping there his moronic introspection, which suggested that her detached comment bothered him.

To be continued..

Author's notes:

Thanks to Mara for her corrections of this chapter. And as always, millions of thanks to Mara and Firuze for their suggestions, encouragement, and support. (-) Thanks to L.Sith for the comments and grammar check (-)

The title of the chapter is taken from Madonna's song "You're to have, not to hold" (Ray of light), which expresses well Tokio's feelings towards Saitoh at this point.

The chapter is short, without the lemon. I think that reading the lemon is better to understand the shift in their relationship, as usual, but this time I hope that the chapter can make sense without it.

I apologize for the very late update. I had to edit the fic to post the lemon version, and was still very, very busy. I also wanted to finish and post the prequel before this chapter. From now on, I will be more regular, I promise (-). Chapter 17 will come very soon, to make up for the delay (-).

For the understanding of certain aspects of the following chapters, I posted Verdict, a two-chapters prequel happening during Soujiro's trial. Thanks a thousand to L.Sith, Firuze, SilverNimbus, Mary-Ann, JadeGoddess and The Lady for their reviews. I wrote the prequel hoping that the readers of Preys would appreciate it, and your response was worth it (-)

Next chapter: Saitoh is in a good mood (wonder why.), now it's Aoshi's turn to be pissed (at Enishi..wonder why, too). Kamatari's interrogation reveals interesting facts, and Enishi has to explain a couple of things. Some forces are at work, but the team will realize it only later..

See you!

Kamorgana.


	17. Keys

Disclaimer: RK is property of Watsuki and co, standard disclaimers apply. 

Preys

Chapter 17: Keys

She was lost to the darkness. Falling into it endlessly, deeper into the bottomless void, the anguish lurking in her heart menacing to overwhelm her, changing into an utter feeling of panic. She knew there was light somewhere, she could sense it, so close, yet for some reason that she didn't have enough strength to analyze, even more frightening than the shadows. Pain and fear were waiting for her there. If only she had something to hold onto. Tightening her hand nervously, she realized that she had. Another hand in hers, solid, reassuring..a warm impression of being protected, against whatever was threatening her on the other side, pushed her out of her slumber.

"Do you feel better?" asked a deep, serious voice next to her.

Misao opened her lids. "Aoshi-san?"

She remembered. She was in the hospital. She had been attacked..

"Don't move your head."

He could see awareness slowly dawning on her. She was still holding his hand and pressed it tighter. He gave it a slight squeeze in answer, to calm the worried nervousness he could sense in her.

"What time..?"

"It's Thursday. A little after 6 in the morning. Do you feel better?" he repeated.

She mentally checked her sore body before answering.

"My neck hurts a little. That's all," she smiled, not wanting to make all a fuss about whatever happened to her. Yet she darkened after a few seconds, as confused memories assaulted her mind. "What happened... No, I know, but who.."

"Not now, Misao-san."

It was the third time that she woke up. Each time, she had no immediate recollection of having been awake before, and each time her efforts to remember had led her to agitation, confusion and another slumber. The investigation could wait; she had to recover first.

"I need to know.to remember..Please, help me." She tried to turn more to him, letting out a little moan of pain.

He stopped her move, laying a hand on the side of her face. Her eyes were pleading. He couldn't resist to those eyes, he realized. His unbidden reactions to her were puzzling him.

"You were on patrol with Yukishiro. He decided to make a move," he began, with reluctance.

" Yes..he was driving so fast. I said to him it was against the orders..I wanted to call, but he told me not to.." Her gaze was absent, focusing on the memories.

"Where did you go?"

"Someplace else..in the 13th precinct. He said he had a plan. Told me to stay in the car.."

"Why didn't you?"

"He was so weird, so..I don't know, I was afraid he did something stupid..I went after him, but he was out of sight already. And then.."

She closed her lids to hide her fear.

"You're safe, now."

She turned her gaze into his again. His voice was cold and his eyes were unexpressive, yet he had an oddly soothing effect on her. Like at Okita's funeral.

"I felt..I can't express it, it was for a second only..You're gonna think I'm mad."

"Let me judge," he coaxed.

"Evil. A presence, so mean, so..It has its eyes on me, I felt cold to the bones. It was just behind me, but before I could turn around, I felt that pain..and then I woke up here.."

She closed her eyes once more. He could see tears at the corner of it. "Who attacked me? It was him, wasn't it?" she asked in a small voice.

"We think so," he answered honestly. She wasn't ready to hear more. She was brave, but it was too much.

"I'm alive.." She was trying to convince herself. She stayed still for a while, savoring the strangely soft contact of his cold hands, on her face and her palm. He made her feel better. She suddenly thought about the other victims, the ones who didn't survive, and a wave of guilt swept through her. She could be laying on a morgue table now, all alone, and instead of being thankful for having the chance to be alive, with someone, with Aoshi- san, caring about her, she was crying over spilled milk. Morning? He probably stayed all this time..yes, he did, she remembered, he had been with her all night.. She should stop being so ungrateful and self-centered.

She re-opened her eyes and made an effort to smile brightly. "I guess I was lucky."

We all were, he thought, just nodding absently.

Tsunan, Sano and Enishi were already there when Tokio and Saitoh arrived to the office. They were gloomy, smoking in silence instead of bantering animatedly as they usually did. She greeted them but Saitoh didn't and directly went to sit at his desk. He was obviously still furious at them for their behavior last night.

"Is Kondo there?" he just asked sternly.

"We're still alive, so not yet," answered grimly Tsunan.

Saitoh snorted. Aoshi arrived a few seconds later.

"How is Misao?" Sanosuke asked immediately.

"Better. She could tell me what happened, this morning." At Tokio's questioning glance, Aoshi shrugged. "She didn't see who attacked her. Yukishiro, I'd like to know why you drove to the 13th precinct."

Tokio frowned. Aoshi's tone was just short of aggressive. That was so unlike him.

"We'll clear that with Kondo," she began, before hurrying to her office to pick-up the ringing phone.

"Ah, good morning, Kondo-san.."

The men exchanged puzzled glances as she put the phone down, the time to close the door. No good news, for sure. Tsunan stubbed his half-smoked cigarette, staring morosely in front of him, while Aoshi was still glaring at Enishi.

Saitoh smirked. He had noticed already that Shinomori was losing some of his coldness when it came to the little Weasel-girl. That was interesting. And gave him a way to respond if the profiler decided to poke his nose again in his own private matters. He still remembered the conversations they had after meeting Seta. He hadn't appreciated at all his insinuations.

The silence was getting heavy. Sagara was glancing alternately at each of them, trying to understand. Saitoh's smirk widened. And that was very entertaining. He felt like laughing at the lost puppy expression on his moronic face.

"Excuse-me, I'm looking for.." began a feminine voice. "Ah! Here you are!"

A woman rushed inside to a stop in front of Saitoh and Aoshi, and bowed deeply. She had shoulder-length hair, curling around her face, small delicate lips, and her green eyes were just a little too small comparing to her face for her to be stunning. Sanosuke swallowed a lump in his throat as her gesture revealed a serious amount of cleavage, trapped in a lacy black bra.

"Thank you for saving my life."

Tokio came back and her concern faded a while at Saitoh's contemptuous look and Aoshi's cautious stance.

"I'm Takagi Tokio, chief of this section. We met briefly yesterday, Honjo- san. Thank you for coming so early today."

"Oh, you're commanding here? I didn't get that! You're so lucky! All these...Oh! Hello!"

Kamatari had spotted Enishi, and gave him a warm smile, along with a little wave of her hand. He adjusted his sunglasses, staring at her in cautious disbelief. Her smile turned flirtatious.

"You know each other?" asked suavely Saitoh.

Enishi shook his head.

"Yes, we do! You helped me the other day, when this terrible man didn't want to leave me alone.. I never forget a good-looking guy, less a gentleman!" she finished with a little laugh.

Enishi shrugged. "Oh, yes."

Noticing Aoshi's dubious glance at him, Tokio intervened. They'd clear that later. Along with Kondo's last orders, she thought, sighing inwardly.

"Please take a seat, Honjo-san. There are questions the detectives would like to ask you."

Sanosuke approached a chair, and Kamatari thanked him with a wink. Tokio nodded to Saitoh, sitting at her place near the board, just next to their witness.

"How did he attack you?"

Saitoh Hajime: direct as an uppercut.

Kamatari lit a cigarette, talking with gracious hands gestures. "I've been so scared, it's not very clear..I was going to work, walking as fast as I could, with that murderer in the streets.How could I imagine that.."

"And still you went outside at night?"

She let out a throaty laugh. "Honey, we don't have much choice. The club I'm working for is not what you can call first class; they can't afford to pay a cab for their employees. And my boss had been very clear that I'd better come to work. We have few regulars and they had made reservations for the night. We new-halves are popular, lately, but still most of the customers go to "real" women, as they say. Don't ask me why..No offense, sweetie," she added for Tokio.

Tokio had been trying to hide her bemusement at her outrageous manners. Saitoh's face when Kamatari had called him "honey" had been priceless. So had been Sanosuke's when she had revealed her former gender. Yet, in that last remark, although made as a shallow joke, Tokio, with her long experience of witness interrogations, had detected some deep sadness.

"No offense at all," she answered with a warm smile.

Kamatari stared at her for a second, obviously surprised at her serious reaction. She then sent her back her smile, the green eyes appreciative.

"So, Honjo-san, did you have the feeling of being followed?" Tokio went on, as she felt Saitoh growing impatient, by the way he tossed his cigarette away.

"Oh, no..I was about to arrive to a bigger street, it's safer, you see, and I was relieved, when that man came out of a little alley on my left, just next to me. He told me to run. I was so surprised that I stopped, and then I saw his face..." Her eyes filled with retrospective terror.

The cops tensed.

"What did he looked like?" asked sternly Saitoh. "I heard you say it was Shishio."

"I saw his pictures in the papers, of course. Terribly handsome man..My style," she sighed, oblivious of the disapproving glances on her. "But he wasn't at that time. Not entirely."

"He wasn't what?" snapped Saitoh.

"Only half of his face was normal. The other was..burnt. All shrunk, you know, it was horrible. Half of his face was smiling, only..and one eye was burnt, too. In the other, I saw death..my death.."

Tokio patted gently her shoulder, before offering her a new cigarette.

"Thanks, sweetie."

"He attacked you before you arrived to the 23th street? I saw you there, though."

The woman's pink lips twisted in a little, confident smile. "Ah, you see, honey, I'm not that stupid. I had my pepper spray with me, holding it in my hand. I know most people don't use that, the streets in Japan are sure, blah, blah..But a woman has to be ready to defend herself. "

"I wish everybody were thinking like you," approved Tokio.

"I really like you, sweetie."

"So you used it?" Saitoh cut her off. He was getting unnerved at the "bonding" of Takagi and the witness. They were not here for girlie talks.

Kamatari turned to him. "I'd like to say that it was conscious, but I was paralyzed with fear. He lifted his sword..and it's only when he cursed, that I realized I had used my spray. I ran, I arrived to the big street and there he grabbed me and threw me back in the alley. I tried to stand up but my knee was hurting too much.. He sheathed his sword behind his back and prepared to take it out again, when we heard people running..he cursed again and escaped just before you arrived. And I think that's when I fainted."

"He didn't say anything else to you? Give you a reason why?" asked calmly Aoshi.

"No, nothing."

Tokio gave a look around, asking silently if there were more questions. She stood up.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Honjo-san. Where is the officer who escorted you here?"

"He's waiting for me in the corridor."

"You'll be under protection until we arrest Shishio."

"Does it mean I have to stop some..of my activities?"

"You're working in the entertainment business, as far as we're concerned. During this investigation, nobody will check further. If you remember anything else, please contact us. I didn't ask you, how is your knee?"

"Humpf! Why do you think I'm not wearing a skirt today? It's horrible, all red and violet and swollen..My legs are my best features, usually.."

A disdainful snort was heard from Saitoh's direction. Kamatari turned to him with a mischievous smile.

"Thank you again, honey. I know that I'm lucky to be alive. You guys can come anytime, your drinks will be on me! Bye, sweetie, and you're welcome also," she added for Tokio, who had called the young officer.

"Take care of you, Honjo-san. I assure you that we'll arrest him soon."

Tokio closed the door, a bemused smile still lingering on her lips.

"Interesting person..and she has resources. She owes her being alive as much to herself as to you."

"So when exactly did you meet her, Yukishiro?"

Tokio's smile faded. What was with Aoshi? It reminded her that she had to tell them..

"One moment, please. Kondo canceled our meeting of today. But he gave me some directives..without leaving me any choice. I'm still in charge of this section, at least until we solve the case. Or until the next mess. Sagara and Kitaoka, you get a mention on your services records. Yukishiro.."

"I'm suspended." It was a statement.

"I wish it were that simple. You're off the case only, not suspended. But the internal affairs are investigating on your miss."

"Kondo called the rats?" Sanosuke was out of himself.

"He made clear that I wasn't in position to protest. He didn't seem thrilled, though."

"So Enishi is going to pay for all of us.." Tsunan didn't try to hide his disgust.

Saitoh said nothing, just frowning. He would surely not argue on Yukishiro getting a suspension for his moronic behavior, and probably a psychiatric evaluation, but the rats, and without a preliminary report..that was fishy. His eyes crossed hers, wondering if she knew more than she told. No, she was obviously puzzled, too.

Tokio sat back on her chair, and turned to Enishi, who had stayed very still, absorbing the news, a cynical smile slowly twisting his lips. "Maybe you can explain now exactly what happened? And how you met Honjo, by the way, if it's not too private."

"It isn't. I spent my free time on Monday and Tuesday recognizing the areas, and studying the maps. I had forgotten about the incident with that woman. As she said, a man was bothering her and I had just to tell him to leave, no big deal. I was focused on something else. One thing was bothering me. How could the murderer escape after Sanjo's death without being noticed? He could have been that lucky, the area is quite deserted, but it's famous for the homeless village in the park nearby..wasn't that too big of a risk? We can also assume that he was using her car, as it wasn't found. I mean, Porsches aren't that usual, somebody should have noticed it.."

Saitoh looked at him with interest. Whatever he was unstable, Yukishiro had brains.

"So, I noticed that this area was full of underground parking lots, because of the numerous office buildings in the 13th. One particularly attracted me, as it wasn't far from where Sanjo's body had been found. I noticed also, during my wandering in the area, that the service stairs weren't leading to the 12th precinct, but to the 13th. This isn't indicated on any map that we had. If he had arrived and left there, it could have explained why the Porsche hadn't been noticed near the Sanjo crime scene. So when I heard where he tried to strike, I immediately assumed that he'd use that way again. And you know the rest."

Saitoh blew out a cloud of smoke. "It was a good idea," he finally admitted. "It could have worked. I lost him just after that parking at the limit of the 12th and the 13th, not so far from the first crime scene."

"I'll point the fact to Kondo, Enishi. This explains your disobeying the orders, and I really think that the internal affairs' investigation is too severe in your case. I hope that I can have it cancelled. But why didn't you tell us? With back-up, maybe Misao wouldn't have been attacked," objected Tokio.

"Hey, I wasn't allowed to the briefings with the CD guys. Do you think they would have listened to me anyway? Moreover, it was just a hunch..and a chance to trap the scum. These amateurs don't know how to be discreet."

"I ran after Shishio for some time..more than half an hour. How long did it take you to arrive there?"

"Less than 5 minutes."

"So the other one was there too. Shishio couldn't mug Makimachi," concluded Saitoh.

"Aoshi?"

"It fits what Makimachi told me so far. She followed you, Yukishiro, but you were out of sight, felt a presence behind her back and she was knocked out. She didn't have the time to see anything."

"The other one would be hovering near the murder scene? That's risky..."

"You see, Kitaoka, it's very common for serial killer teams. When they don't kill the victim strictly together, the other one has to feel the excitation too.. Being near the scene is one way to get it."

"But Shishio had alibis for some of the previous crimes, including one prostitute that you all think Seta killed."

"That murder was the one just after we got interested in him. It was a diversion," stated Saitoh.

"And they don't always need to share the killing itself. Playing with the police is as satisfying for the Slayers as killing, considering their latest provocation. The important point is that: the other killer was there..and I think that he's the one who put the body at your place," said Aoshi to Tokio.

"How long to go from this area to your house, by car? 10 minutes?"

Tokio stared blankly at Saitoh for a while. "10, yes, depending on the traffic. You think they could have been together for that?"

"I don't know. For the little that I saw, he was alone in the car, but Shishio could have joined the other later, too."

"I do think that the partner was alone, Saitoh. It was Shishio's turn to kill, and he must have been frustrated not to. If he had had his clutches on Makimachi, she wouldn't be alive, fitting the profile or not. I think that the other killer took her with the body to your house just after he attacked her. Yukishiro, did you notice anything while looking for Makimachi? A car parked in an odd position, somebody waiting inside?" The profiler had recovered his noncommittal attitude towards the other cop.

"No, it would have attracted my attention."

Aoshi turned to Tokio. "You know, the body in your house was a very calculated move. You live in the 13th precinct, and it's where Komagata had to be found. It fits their modus operandi."

"And Makimachi?" she asked.

"I would say he took advantage of the opportunity. Though I can't think of a reason for this, except provocation.."

"Oh, by the way, the precinct inspector called just before you arrived. He'll fax the report, but he said that there was no broken window and no forced entry at your place.."started Sano, shutting up as she paled.

"Moron," growled Saitoh.

"I lost my key..I thought I had lost it.."she murmured.

"When? Where?" asked Enishi, his eyes glittering behind his sunglasses.

She had retrieved her composure when she answered. "On Monday. I don't know when, or where. I realized when I arrived home, luckily I was with Meg.Takani-sensei, and she has a spare one. How stupid, I didn't even think about that yesterday."

"And you didn't change the lock?"

She snapped at Saitoh's accusing tone. "I didn't exactly had the time, lately, in case you didn't notice."

"Where have you been on Monday?" Saitoh couldn't help to be stern. At the idea of the murderer having been close to her, he had to make an effort to control a sudden outburst of restlessness.

"I went to the office, directly..then to Kamiya's for lunch with Makimachi and Yukishiro, and I met Takani-sensei in a restaurant near the office after work. We went to a bar nearby, in front of the City Hall, afterwards. I already called on Tuesday to ask if they found my key holder, but they didn't, and I didn't find it here. And no, I noticed no one suspect near me, and I don't remember somebody bumping into me in the streets.."she added dryly, guessing his next question. "But I left my bag without surveillance on my seat at every place.."

"You don't go anywhere without bodyguards," he ordered, Enishi approving vigorously his opinion.

"Sano and I are going to interrogate the places you've been," announced Tsunan.

"Kamiya's is full of cops, it's unlikely that he went there," remarked Sano.

"I was there too, and I would have noticed," added scornfully Enishi.

"Check it anyway," ordered Saitoh again.

"It could have been some place else, I didn't pay attention," said calmly Tokio. "I'm sorry."

She was used to the idea of the murderer following her, in a sense, she realized as the panic she had felt the night before didn't reappear. She was more furious at herself for not noticing than anything else. That was a miss. It was time that she took control of herself, and the situation, again. She weren't to be ruled by her emotions, and certainly wouldn't let them affect her efficiency at work anymore.

Enishi nodded to her, his eyes conveying his support. She smiled back. He was the first issue that she had to take care of. And she had her idea about it.

"Yukishiro, you can't investigate on this as you're off the case. Thus," she added, indifferently, "I will affect you to Makimachi's protection."

He replaced his sunglasses on his nose, puzzled, before a satisfied glimmer lit his eyes.

"Count on me. Nothing will happen to her again."

"This is still connected to the Slayers case," objected Aoshi, icily.

"After Hijikata reproached us for overloading his subordinates with extra- work, I expect them to be relieved that we won't ask for more personal to ensure her safety," she answered with a little, knowing smile.

Sano laughed. "Well done, boss. I knew you wouldn't let them put Enishi on the shelf like this."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea."

Tokio contained an exasperated sigh. Aoshi wasn't being sensible. It was unlike him again.

"You'd rather ask some precinct cops to look after her?" mused Saitoh, sending a sideway, ironic glance to Shinomori.

He didn't answer, a frustrated light crossing briefly his eyes.

"No way we let these amateurs anywhere around our Misao," stated Tsunan.

"This is my decision, anyway," stressed Tokio, her tone definite. "Now, back to work. I'd like to get your reports about last night, too, so I can present something to Kondo, and have this ridiculous investigation stopped."

To be continued..

Author's notes (err.I'm in a chatty mood, sorry):

1 -If the key problem seems sudden: remember Tokio fixing her spare key at Kamiya's, chapter 14.

Once more I plead guilty (mea culpa, mea maxima culpa) for A/M waffiness. S/T are hot, A/M are cute: I can't get out of this.

Aoshi isn't homophobic, BTW. He just doesn't like to be hugged by unknown persons (chapter 14 again). Saitoh isn't homophobic, either, just moronophobic, yet I can't see him as a full-fledged liberal.

Kamatari starts to present some seriousness. More later (-). New-half: Japanese denomination of transvestites and transsexuals (half: offspring of a Japanese/gaijin couple, by extension, any half-blooded).

2-Thanks:

As always, to FiruzeKhanume and Mara, for their support, encouragements, and comments. L.Sith, than you for your precious grammar check (I'm the only responsible for the mistakes left) and comments! (-)

BTW, I recommend these great stories: L.Sith's "Falling" (Saitoh/Tokio), and FiruzeKhanume's "Of legendary creatures and mystical beasts" and "Moonlight shining over snowfields" (Enishi-centered, but all the RK characters intervene). I think that these stories are more popular than Preys, but once in a while, reminding of their existence can't be a bad thing, in case some new people are looking for a good reading time.

Next chapter: Megumi's presenting the results of the autopsy gives new perspectives on the case. As for Saitoh and Tokio, here's the title of the chapter: "Mayor problems".

See you!

Kamorgana


	18. Mayor problems

Disclaimer: standard disclaimers apply. 

Preys

Chapter 18: Mayor problems

It was lunchtime. Tokio was eating a sandwich alone in her office. Sanosuke, Tsunan and Aoshi had gone to the hospital to visit Misao and Enishi, who had been there since after the morning briefing. Saitoh had left, too, probably to do some errands on his own. She had preferred to stay, reading the different reports they had written and preparing a strategy to face Kondo, who was still "in a meeting", according to his secretary. The short press conference she had had to give just before had been tiring, and the fact that she said very little had decupled the aggressiveness of the journalists. She needed to rest her nerves. She lifted her face from Tsunan's report as she felt a familiar presence near the door.

"Seijuro! What are you doing here?"

He gave her his trademark smile. "I had a meeting with your boss, and as I was here, I decided to pay you a little visit on my way back."

He sat in front of her, looking around her office. "It's the first time I come here," he added. "You could do with an interior designer to take care of that place."

"You came to discuss the decoration of my office?" she mocked.

"I came to talk about what happened yesterday. And to ask if you're fine."

"I'm fine," she answered, gratefully. "And as for yesterday..I can't discuss the whole case with you, you know."

"Your team prevented him to kill. That's a progress."

"It's a "could do better" mention on the school report, isn't it? It's MY office, Seijuro," she then warned, as he grimaced at her lighting a cigarette. "Smoking area, sorry."

"You're killing yourself, you know."

She lifted a brow, warningly.

"Ok, Ok, I give up on this. And no, I'm not here to be picky. The important thing is that there's no other victim. I'm just sorry for your subordinate. How is she doing?"

"She's been lucky, considering the circumstances."

"I suppose that you won't tell me more? My meeting was about some boring administrative decisions, but there is obviously something going on about the Slayer. Kondo refused to answer me."

Tokio couldn't help to frown. "Something's going on upstairs?"

"I think so. Hijikata and another detective interrupted us, and they were all trying to hide their eagerness at wishing my swift departure. Don't you know?"

"Who was the other one?"

"I never saw him before. Not very tall, but thin, long hair, small glasses and a moustache."

"Takeda..oh, shit," she muttered.

She was so evidently pissed off that he didn't object when, after stubbing her half-smoked cigarette nervously, she lit another one.

"I think that I know what's going on, but I can't tell you, sorry. And thank you for the tip," she added with a smile. "It's nice to know that I can count on you."

"Oh, you know that? So why didn't you call me last night?"

She stared at him, rattled. "Why didn't I?"

"You could have come to my place. You can, still. You'll be safe there."

She shook her head. "Seijuro, I don't want my friends to get involved. And do you imagine the media? It's really not the moment to have them intrude my privacy. Or yours, with the elections coming soon."

"I can make them shut up, if necessary."

"Listen, I'm very grateful for your concern. But I can get all the protection I need from the police forces."

"And will you?"

"Like they'll give me the choice," she sighed.

"My offer is still available, if you change your mind at some point. Or will it create complications in your privacy to stay at your ex's place?" he added, teasing her again. "Really not the moment? That is intriguing.."

"I recollect telling you that it was none of your business," she scolded, falsely serious. This was the price to pay for refusing to follow his advice, but also showed that he respected her decision, and wouldn't try to convince her further, unlike a certain someone. "Will you ever stop?"

Her phone started to ring.

"I'm going," he announced, standing up. "I may have an advice to ask you on another matter, but it's too early to tell."

"Call me then, and don't worry about the Slayer. Next time we get him."

Going out of Tokio's office, Hiko noticed simultaneously that he didn't close the door completely when he entered, and that there was somebody in the main room.

"Detective Saitoh," he began, putting on his politician jolly face.

The man turned to him, and Hiko could have sworn that in spite of his cold appearance, he was hostile. Saitoh just nodded to him, before taking a drag of his cigarette.

That was bad. Tokio had paid particular attention to hide their past relationship, as she would have been suspected of earning her promotion because of it. He agreed with her on that, he knew too well how the system worked. And for what Hiko himself had witnessed when they had interrogated him after Tsubame's death, she had sure been elliptical when she told him that she didn't get along with Saitoh. If he had heard part of their conversation, she might have problems.

"What earned us the honor of your visit?" finally asked the cop.

There was a definite irony in his tone, and Hiko realized with surprise that not only Saitoh was hostile, but that his hostility was also directed at him, personally, not only at his public persona. He had noticed his uneasiness, and wanted to exploit it. Hiko smiled inwardly. If he thought he was going to impress him, the Wolf was in for a surprise. The guy had an unnerving quality, in that superior, self-satisfied attitude. He deserved a little lesson.

"I came about the Slayer case. But I guess you heard that," he retorted, cynically.

"No, not that," answered Saitoh with a knowing, dirty smirk.

"Spying on one's superior isn't part of a cop's attributions, is it?"

"Intervening into police matters isn't a prerogative of civilians, either."

Saitoh's tone had been as suave as Hiko's, yet there was a warning in his cold amber gaze. The mayor frowned. If Saitoh didn't hear him questioning Tokio about the case, his last remark and hostility made no sense, unless..

To Saitoh's surprise, the other man suddenly gave him a meaningful smile. His deep black eyes were still deadly serious, though.

"As you surely heard, too, Takagi-san is a good friend of mine and I'm concerned whenever she could be hurt. But well, I'll leave her..safety to you, unless she is."

Saitoh glared at him, scornfully. "Her safety isn't your business."

Hiko shrugged, his smile turning ironic. "It was a pleasure to talk to you, Detective. I'm sure that the Slayer won't escape you next time," he added graciously, before leaving.

Closing the door behind him, Hiko didn't bother to hide a satisfied expression. Really not the moment, indeed, Tokio.

Saitoh crushed his cigarette in the ashtray. His first judgment had been right. The man was a pompous buffoon. A nosy, pompous buffoon. Who the hell he thought he was, to intervene in his business. Saitoh was infuriated, yet he didn't know if it was because he had let the guy play on his nerves, or because he had kept enough self-control not to punch his surgically enhanced moronic face.

She came out of her office, her teacup in hands, and raised her brows in surprise as she spotted him.

"Already back?"

"So it seems," he answered coldly.

"A new problem?"

She was pouring herself some tea, and gave him a cautious look over her shoulder.

"No." Just an old, pompous problem, he wanted to add, and miraculously managed not to.

"I hope so," she went on dubiously, "because I have other bad news. I've had a hint on who might be in charge of the investigation on Enishi."

"It seems that our Mayor is twisting his policy of not intervening into the investigation."

"How do you..? You saw him." Was that connected to his obvious bad mood, she wondered. She hoped that Hiko didn't tease him about Shishio's escape.

"I came back just as he left," he shrugged.

She turned to him, and after drinking a sip of the hot beverage, got her lighter and pack from her jacket pocket.

"He dropped by after seeing Kondo. And no, he didn't change his attitude. He agreed to stay out of the case, and to be consulted only before we go public with something. He just noticed that something was going on there, and wanted to warn me. I guess he found it weird that I wasn't upstairs, too."

"And?"

"Hijikata and Takeda were there."

They shared a knowing look, which Saitoh broke off immediately, reporting his attention to the burning tip of his cigarette.

"And you deduced that he's in charge."

"That makes sense. With what Hiko-san saw, I mean, not with the situation. I can't believe that Kondo lets Takeda investigate on somebody from the section."

"The chief of police doesn't have anything to say when it comes to internal affairs," objected Saitoh.

She didn't answer, blowing the smoke of her cigarette away, looking thoughtfully over the window.

"It smells bad," she finally said.

"If you say so."

She turned to him again, puzzled. He glanced away disdainfully. Why was he so cold, all of a sudden?

"What?" he asked, in a bored tone, which didn't hide an aggressive stance.

"Nothing. I'm going back to my office, but I'm sure that your bad mood will keep you in good company," she spat haughtily.

She slammed the door behind her. Saitoh cursed between his teeth.

Tokio stepped out of her office only when she heard all the others coming back for the briefing.

She noticed that Saitoh was still in the same mood, and she knew Aoshi enough to realize that he was also in a bad one. Wonderful. Thankfully, Sagara was in great shape, and Kitaoka less gloomy than in the morning. Makimachi was recovering, and they were relieved that Enishi stayed with her. It had its effect on their condition.

Megumi arrived last, and Tokio asked her to present the results of the autopsy to start the briefing.

"For those who were at Takagi-san's place yesterday," she started, with a scolding look at Sagara and Kitaoka, "You already know that this body presents differences with the others."

Oh, Meg, thought Tokio, you aren't helping here. Kitaoka stiffened and Sagara's enthusiasm immediately dampened. Great, now the whole team, or what was left of it, was grim. Just perfect.

"The victims were usually found at the place they were killed, yet it's obvious that this one has been transported. There was no blood around."

"Not even dripping from the wound?"

"If you have to interrupt me, stupid, make it for a reason. If you had been there, you would have smelled, at least, that she was killed sometime ago."

Sano shut up, pouting.

"Takani-sensei, would you please go on," asked Tokio rather dryly, her eyes conveying a warning.

"Of course. So, while we're there, we think she has been killed three weeks ago. It's too early to date precisely, but we can extrapolate that relying on the Slayers' schedule and the weather conditions, as she was not refrigerated. We will have a more precise date after further analysis. "

Megumi pinned different pictures on the wall. "From the way the wound has been inflicted, and comparing to the other victims', it's the same weapon and this is the work of Shishio. Yet, unlike the previous ones, who have been sliced up more or less slowly, this cut on the throat is the only wound inflected to her. Lethal, she died on the spot and the pain must have been minimal. At least for that kind of death, of course. The other elements we have: she had prints on her arms and body, Shishio's, and another one, which seems barely human. She showed no sign of starvation nor of abuses, there was half digested food in her stomach. We can also conclude that she had sexual relations shortly before her death, obviously consensual, no bruises, no trace of excessive violence."

She paused, closing her folder, fidgeting nervously with the elastic. "We didn't examine her clothes yet, but there were stains on it and we hope to find something else than blood, that could indicate the location of her murder or the place she had been kept in. That's all we have for now."

They stayed silent several minutes. Tokio turned then to the profiler.

"Aoshi, do you have any ideas?"

"Shishio enjoys the pain he inflicts to his victims, as all sadists do. The unique wound leads me to think that he couldn't bring himself to make her suffer. He obviously had to kill her, for some reason, but I doubt he enjoyed it. Do you think it's possible to find enough residues to know whom she had an intercourse with?"

"After 20 days, it seems difficult. We are trying, though."

"You don't think that she slept with HIM, do you?"

"Calm down, Sagara, it's a likely option. She was hostile to us even after he tried to kill her, keep that in mind. So it's possible that she had a relationship with him and he killed her afterwards. The other option is that she had another partner and he killed her out of jealousy. Anyway, the execution method shows a certain care for her."

"Yes, he cared, that's why she's dead."

"Sagara, these people don't think like you and I," intervened Tokio. "In his sick brain, a somewhat painless death is probably a sign of her special status to him, Aoshi is right."

"I also think that he kept the body with him, during these three weeks."

"The partner put the body at her place," said Saitoh, nodding towards Tokio. "You concluded that it was improbable for Shishio to be there.."

"Now more than ever. Unless there are some other cadavers we don't know about, which I doubt strongly, he must be more than frustrated now. Killing Komagata obviously didn't give him the usual satisfaction he gets, and yesterday he failed. I repeat, Makimachi wouldn't have made it alive if he had been there."

"Two questions, then: why did he ask the partner to get rid of the body, and can this lead him to change his schedule?"

"Good questions, to which I have no sure answers. The schedule change seems unlikely; it would be the recognition that we influenced him. The blatant sign of his failure, and after last night his ego can't afford it. He's wounded, too?"

"I'm sure I hit the shoulder. With the way the alley was lit, I had no visibility to shoot his legs," muttered Saitoh, annoyed. "I'm not sure that it's enough to keep him paralyzed for long."

"This is another factor, though. Of course, his desire for revenge can overwhelm him, but Shishio seems to be the calculating type of criminal, so again I'll tend to say that he will stick to the original plan. When it comes to why he got rid of the body, maybe it had been his intention all along. It wasn't frozen, which is the usual way killers wanting to keep their victims' bodies choose. And the location fits our theory on their modus operandi, too."

"Couldn't it be a move from the partner only?"

"Not if he's similar to Seta and devoted to Shishio. Otherwise, yes, it could, but I really lack references to profile the other.." Aoshi sank into a deep silence.

"Are the other prints the associate's? That could be a start," voiced Sanosuke.

"Honjo told us that half of Shishio's face was burnt. Is it possible for his hand to have been burnt, too, deforming his fingerprints?"

Megumi answered Tsunan's question with an approving nod. "I was going to point that out. It's the most likely option. I think that the other was wearing gloves, or we would have found some prints at your place, Tokio."

"Shishio knows that we're after him, and willing to act in the light. They must be protecting the identity of the partner, who is in this case not on the run like him, but socially integrated. The shadow, like Seta was when he killed that prostitute to bury our suspicions during the first wave of crimes. Except that now they're more aggressive towards us, it's the same. While we're running after Shishio, he can discreetly make other moves, like yesterday with Komagata and Makimachi," proposed Saitoh.

"Err, I'm going to be called an idiot again, but isn't that strange that he chose Honjo? I mean, she is a he, and Shishio always kills women. Or isn't she technically a he anymore?"

"It isn't stupid, Sagara. And no, Honjo isn't technically a he anymore, as you put it." Tokio smiled to him, thankful for his intervention. He knew how to relax the atmosphere, even with distasteful, heavy sense of humor. They needed it now.

"You made the mistake yourself, moron..like everybody did," added Saitoh after a second of hesitation. "Nothing strange in the fact that Shishio was tricked into believing that she's a woman."

"She is, though, except for what his on her ID," said calmly Tokio. "Maybe her former gender wouldn't have an importance to him, even if he knew. I know that Aoshi has another interpretation, but Shishio lived with, and obviously cared, for an ex-prostitute. He surely isn't a narrow-minded bigot."

"I never profiled Shishio as a stalker," intervened Aoshi. "At least not in the full meaning of the term. Seta was. He was killing his victims in a place where they were particularly vulnerable. Like Yukishiro Tomoe, who wasn't attacked at her place near the police station, or during duty, but after her weekly training at the swimming pool she was going to, located in another precinct. Shishio seems more to act on the moment's impulse. Something attracts him in a woman, a prostitute like Komagata was, and it's enough for him."

"About stalkers, we just went to Kamiya's and the other places you've been on Monday. Jo-chan didn't find your key holder, and no one there remembers a person with a suspicious attitude. We could check the security camera of the bar, and saw nothing there. But the restaurant had destroyed theirs this morning. They don't keep it more than three days. They said that they had watched it and found nothing suspect, but we couldn't see it by ourselves, so.."

"We're stuck, unless your analysis gives us some knew clues, Doc," finished Tsunan.

Tokio stood up. "We know that Shinomori and Saitoh's theory was right. We can set another trap next week, and until then we can work on what we have. With more digging we may find a new lead."

"If he keeps the same schedule," objected Saitoh again, with deliberate scorn.

Tokio contained a sharp response. He was exasperated at something yet she saw no reason that she should pay for it. She wasn't going to let him unnerve her, and thus ignored his remark.

"I'll try to join Kondo again about Yukishiro and his investigation," she announced, nodding to Meg before leaving the room.

She had been in her office for half an hour when somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Sagara showed up.

"Yes?" she encouraged him, as he had sat down and seemed rather embarrassed.

"In fact, well, I was wondering if Tsunan and I would be in charge of your protection. It would be better, you see.."

"What should I see?"

"Well, don't get mad if I say something personal, but it's no secret that you and Saitoh are, you know..."

She paled. Oh, no, no. Did he talk about it? Had she been that wrong, assuming he wouldn't? Was that why he was cold now, playing with her mind again?

"..I don't say hating each other, but not getting along. And he was in a bad mood this afternoon. You also must be still in shock after yesterday. Not that you don't have any nerves!" he added quickly, "but I thought you would be more able to relax if you weren't with somebody who criticizes you all the time, like he does. I know that Shinomori is your friend and would be there, but he didn't sleep last night, while he was looking after Misao. So.."

She contained a nervous laughter, rubbing her hands on her forehead. Oh, Gods. She raised her eyes to Sanosuke, and smiled. He was awkward, and had it all wrong..or didn't he? Anyway, he was thoughtful and she appreciated that.

"Does Kitaoka know about this? You know, I'm tired and I'm not in the mood to go out and drink," she explained. She was still reluctant to ask her team members to take on their free time to protect her, as if she was a weak little thing.

"We talked about it while going to the hospital." He had more confidence now that it wasn't about a private matter anymore. "And with Enishi, too. He's concerned for your safety, and as he has to keep an eye on Misao, he wants to be sure that you are taken care of."

"I didn't intend to ask Saitoh, or Shinomori, anyway," she admitted.

"Tsunan thought so. And as he said, if we don't let stupid amateurs around our Misao, it's not to let them around our boss. I know we screwed up, yesterday, but we won't again, and we'll do better than the precinct cops. So.."

She nodded. "Thank you."

He had this naughty, funny smile and added: "Don't thank me. I can at last spend a night with you, boss!"

"Sagara!" she warned sternly.

He winked to her and left swiftly, knowing that he was in for a scolding otherwise.

She sighed, lit a cigarette, and tried to relax. The idea that her relation with Saitoh could be discovered had scared the hell out of her. If Saitoh's attitude showed that he changed his mind about them, maybe it was for the better. She had too much to loose.

To be continued.

Author's notes:

Thanks to Mara and Firuze, as always, and to L.Sith, for the grammar check, their encouragement and comments!

Sano is more intuitive about people's love life in the manga, but there, it's about his close friends, whereas we're talking about Saitoh here. I thought that the truth would never come to his mind (-) I see him as a very nice guy, a bit awkward when he shows it, as he plays the tough guy usually.

I hope that the scene between Tokio and Sano was OK. She is used to be in control of everything, and the invasion of her private life at work plus her need for bodyguards is making her feel very uncomfortable, hence her reaction here (-).

Next chapter: Tokio gets her backbone back concerning Saitoh..more or less, while he "bonds" with Aoshi over some common problems. Dense people, sake, green tea and cigarettes.


	19. Alpha male blues

Disclaimer: I don't own RK and this story is fro entertainment purpose only. 

Preys

Chapter 19: Alpha-male blues

It was early in the evening when Saitoh entered Tokio's office without knocking, and closed the door behind him.

"Are you ready?"

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, dismayed at his casual attitude.

"Time to leave," he just said.

"Sagara and Kitaoka are going to assume my protection tonight. Didn't you hear?"

No, he didn't. He had gone out just after the briefing, in need of fresh air. He was still investigating Shishio's past, but the lead on Raijuta, which he had got from his informer during lunchtime, had turned into a dead end.

"And how come?"

"Considering your gracious attitude today, Sagara thought that it might be a better choice," explained Tokio, not sounding as detached as she wanted to.

"He thinks? That's a scoop."

"Yes he does. He noticed that we weren't "getting along", wanted to spare me some stress, obviously to spare you a chore, and to allow Aoshi, who got no sleep last night, to rest a little," she answered, managing this time to stay polite.

She had no intention to have the same attitude as him, letting personal resentment interfere with their work, and neither to be the victim of his bad mood when she had nothing to do with it. She was tired of his games. She shouldn't have entered them in the first place, but it wasn't too late to correct the situation.

"After their moronic behavior of yesterday, they can't be.."

"They ARE good cops and I trust them. And I certainly don't want to impose on you the burden of my company again," she finished with an ironic smile.

Saitoh controlled his rising irritation, letting out with the same tone: "That's very thoughtful of you. "

"Isn't it? Well, Detective, was it all that you had to tell me?"

"No. I'm.."

A knock on the door interrupted him.

"Come in!" she said, ignoring his furious glare.

"Boss, are you ready to go? Ah, Saitoh.."

"Yes, I'm ready, Sagara."

She stood up, putting her cell phone, cigarettes and lighter in her handbag.

"My investigation led to nothing this afternoon. I'll keep you informed if I get something else," announced Saitoh, standing up, too.

"Yes, please. See you tomorrow, Detective," she greeted distantly, before leaving with the two other cops.

He came back to the main room, where Shinomori was alone, finishing the classing of his files. Saitoh could feel the frustration hidden behind the cold demeanor.

"Care for a drink, partner?"

Saitoh and Aoshi chose a booth in a corner, at Kamiya's. Both ignored the lame jokes of the waitress, and ordered their favorite beverages, respectively warm sake and hot green tea, in a barely polite tone.

They stayed silent for more than an hour, Saitoh smoked and drank, talking only to order more, while Aoshi stared straight in front of him, sipping some of his tea from time to time.

A group of three men entered the pub, getting Saitoh's attention. Aoshi finally reacted at the glint in his partner's eyes.

"Internal affairs," stated the profiler.

"Takeda is there."

"And?"

"She thinks he's in charge of Yukishiro's miss."

Aoshi could barely contain a bemused grin, at the way Saitoh had pronounced the "She", in spite of his shitty mood. Yet the mention of Takeda was preoccupying.

"How come she didn't tell us? This can have some implications."

"She didn't get the information officially."

"A good friend of hers gave her the tip," Saitoh went on.

Aoshi stared intently at his partner. He was very surprised that his silence got him to say more. The glaring hostility stinging in his voice was equally strange. He reviewed mentally why, and who could have provoked such a reaction in him. Seeing suddenly the beginning of an explanation, he decided to try his luck.

"Hiko?"

"A buffoon."

Saitoh gulped the last cup of his sake, and asked for another flask. This was the fourth.

Aoshi was frankly entertained now, and satisfied to see that his guess had been right, once more. He had hesitated to let Tokio go with him the previous night, when she was so shocked. He knew that Saitoh wouldn't try to hurt her, but she was proud and she would never forgive herself if she let the cop see her being so vulnerable, considering the state of their relationship. In the morning, he thought he had worried for nothing. They had grown closer, as far as Aoshi could tell, and he hadn't understood Saitoh's sudden change of attitude in the afternoon. Now he did.

"Not really. Very smart man."

"Nosy."

"Protective with his friends."

"Her safety isn't his business. Nor these two morons'."

"And whose business is this supposed to be?"

Saitoh was getting drunk. He was usually very careful to control his alcohol consumption, as he hated to loose grip on his reactions. Yet he wasn't drunk enough to miss the irony of Shinomori's question. He was sure that his partner knew, somehow, but he had to establish some boundaries on what could be told explicitly or not. Fortunately, he had a way to. He waited for one of the twins to put his new sake on the table, then retorted, nonchalantly.

"Do you want a plain answer? Then we could pursue this interesting conversation by discussing the reason why you were so grim today. Worried about some other safety policy decided against your advice?"

Aoshi stiffened, to Saitoh's delight. No better way to get over one's frustration than to provoke someone else's.

"It's different."

"Obviously. Yukishiro has more brains than Kitaoka and Sagara combined. To be fair, Sagara's IQ being in the negative, no one can make up for it."

"We made a mistake with Yukishiro."

Saitoh gave Shinomori a sharp glance.

"We thought that his protective behavior toward women would balance his temper, but in the light of last night's events, we were wrong."

"You didn't voice that, did you?"

"She wouldn't listen to me. He sees her as an older sister, but she is willing to fulfill the role. She trusts him."

"The damn woman is more stubborn than a bunch of donkeys," stated Saitoh. "And as dense."

"Did it come to your mind that you were not easy to read?"

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, Shinomori."

Some laughs from Takeda's table made them turn towards it. Himura Kenshin was bringing them some more beer and food.

"HE's in a good mood."

"That means nothing good for the section. You were at the Academy with him?"

"The guy is a snake," spat Saitoh.

"Not surprising that he made his career on the rats' brigade. His records from the Criminal Department weren't good."

"Internal Affairs are a necessity. Corrupted cops have to be punished. Takeda and his alike only are a disgrace. He orients his investigations on what can serve him or his personal likings, when only justice should prevail."

"So we can expect him to show some particular pugnacity in this investigation. It's no secret that he took the rejection of his candidature to enter the section very badly."

"The faster we solve that case, the better. Too many things are getting out of control."

"I really need to profile the partner. Anything new about Raijuta?"

"The information I got today led to a big nothing. And Komagata, if she ever knew anything, is definitely mute. You seemed to be pretty sure to get more yourself?"

"It seems that I can't expect rapid results by this method. I have another idea, though."

"Seta."

"He's the only one who can know about Shishio's past."

"She's not going there again," warned Saitoh.

"No, not in the near future anyway."

"Not ever."

Some thoughts about bunch of donkeys and black kettles crossed Aoshi's mind briefly, but Saitoh wasn't in the mood to appreciate the irony.

"I want to try another approach. Seta was very devoted to Shishio, and utterly loyal. He seems to think that Shishio felt the same loyalty towards him. If I can shatter this belief, he might talk."

"I thought that you got the authorization to interrogate him only about the new murders? That his shrink was referring to the Defense Agency before accepting a visit?"

"That was before. Now, we have a witness who identified Shishio, without the shadow of a doubt. They can't forbid me to interrogate Seta on him anymore, they have no pretext to."

"Dream on. They won't give up that easily."

"Probably. But now I can obtain an official order, and their opposition would be a very bad publicity."

Saitoh smirked, appreciative of his partner's manipulative temper, and served himself more sake. They didn't talk again for a while, the tension accumulating behind the silence. He wondered if the growing impatience he detected in Shinomori was only the result of his own.

"I'll drive you home," Aoshi said, eventually.

"I'm in the mood for a walk. And I don't live near the hospital..I wouldn't want you to make a long detour," he added, his expression turning ironic, as he realized why his partner wanted to leave.

Shinomori glared at him, before recovering an impassive face, and took something from his pocket. A business card. He set it on the table, pushing it towards Saitoh, who raised a brow inquiringly.

"Sagara let it fall down in the section's room this afternoon. It might help you to orient your walk."

Aoshi stood up and left, under the half vexed, half bemused stare of Saitoh.

Finishing his sake, the cop shrugged. If Shinomori wanted to behave like a protective idiot, it was his problem. Saitoh wouldn't lower himself to that.

Leaning on the gate of the park facing the hotel, Saitoh decided for the fifth time in one hour that he was going home. He had. He had gone home, and spent 4 hours on his couch, smoking cigarette after cigarette. Restless. He had been restless, and that was becoming a habit. He hated this. What he hated even more was that he had taken the card even though he had decided not to, and that he had ended up going to the hotel, when he had sworn that he wouldn't.

He didn't care about her. He had taken the card only to avoid that somebody else found it. Whatever Yukishiro said, her key could have been stolen at Kamiya's as well. And he had come only because there was a chance that Shishio or his partner showed up there. He was restless because the bastard had escaped him during the pursuit. He didn't want to miss an opportunity to even the score.

His presence had nothing to do with her. She wanted Sagara to look after her? Perfect. She wanted to end-up like Sanjo and the others? Her decision.

He crushed his empty cigarette pack, in an exasperated gesture.

He had never lied to himself. That was good for fools and cowards. And that was exactly what he was trying to do now. Of course, he was there because of her, and that was driving him mad.

Damn her.

The depth of his possessiveness towards her was upsetting him. He wasn't jealous of Hiko, it was obviously over between them, and anyway why would he, but the blatant complicity that linked them had unnerved him. He could have stood it if the moron hadn't proposed to protect her. She was his. She was his to protect. Nobody could but him. Nobody else had the right to.

He just couldn't bring himself to think straight when it came to her. If he decided to ignore her, like after they slept together the first time, he couldn't stop thinking about her, or more exactly, he was getting obsessed. He couldn't try to despise her again, he didn't believe it himself, and it ended up showing up on duty. He could not allow any personal feeling to disturb it anymore. If he stopped rationalizing his reactions...He had done that the night before. He understood now that it was even more dangerous. He knew that she could affect him to some extent, yet his confrontation with Hiko showed him that he had been fooling himself, thinking that he dominated the situation. He was trapped.

The realization had infuriated him to no end, at himself for reacting like a moron, and at her, for shattering his self-control like this, and he had rejected her. The only thing that he had been able to think was that she was a threat to him. That he needed a way out. And so he had behaved like a perfect idiot, not only when they were alone, but during the briefing. Intolerable.

Then came the most upsetting part. After calming down, he had decided to erase the embarrassing incident, and to act as if nothing had happened. After all, he wasn't M. Sociability, and she was used to his shows of bad mood. He had thought that a night together would solve the problem. He was confident that he could make her forget about it. He hadn't been really surprised by her distant attitude. She had let a bit of resentment show. She was annoyingly proud, and he had thought that his cold attitude had hurt her. It was fine with him. It meant that he could affect her. Fine, perfect, even. He could allow himself not to be in total control of the situation, as long as he was more in control than she was.

The problem was that he couldn't be sure. Was her unnerved behavior due to his hostility interfering in their professional relationship? She had been indifferent in the evening, more than angry, and even if it had been a reflex of pride, she had been able to master her reactions. He hadn't thought that she would put some physical distance between them, either. That wasn't fine with him at all.

He still desired her like crazy. She was dominative and submissive, sweet and wild, and the explosive cocktail gave him more complete satisfaction than he thought was possible. So complete that it paradoxically created a need for more.

Did she surrender only because she had been vulnerable? Was she able to dismiss what happened after she had regained some control, when the need of her was still crawling in his veins?

Stupid.

She had been his, completely his, the previous night. He couldn't be wrong on that. The soft light in her gray eyes, her needy sighs, her sweet voice pleading, all of her had told that to him. She had asked him to make love to her. His eyes glowed in the dark, as he remembered how fully she had given herself to him. Of course her distant attitude had been a reflex of pride. She couldn't resist him.

She was his to take, thus his to protect.

He had to rectify the situation, and deal with her stupid pride. He'd never apologize, and anyway it was HER fault, but he'd find a way to mend things. Then she'd admit it. And once he was sure, he wouldn't be possessive anymore. He'd have certainties again. He'd won, and the need would disappear. How simple.

Tokio opened the window of the hotel room. Thank God there was one. She couldn't have bear to be locked tonight. She had been careful not to make a noise, but she was sure that Sanosuke and Tsunan were sleeping now, anyway. She welcomed the night air, although it was already hot and heavy. The rainy season wasn't far. She checked her cigarette packs. She had three sticks left in the current one, and two new boxes on the nightstand. She had the feeling that it would be barely enough until morning.

She took the first drag of the one she just lit, trying desperately to get some peace of mind.

She had managed to forget her problems during the nice, friendly evening they had spent at the hospital with Enishi and Misao. It was the first time that she had been included in the group of the young cops, and their care for her had made her feel fine. Yet now she was alone, and thinking of Saitoh.

Again.

And as usual she was feeling miserable because of him. She was conscious that she was the only one to blame, though. She had thrown herself at him. She had let him see how vulnerable she was. It wasn't like she didn't know him, and couldn't guess the kind of behavior that he had in the afternoon. It wasn't like she didn't know that she had feelings for him, either, and that she was bound to be hurt in the process.

She sighed, exasperated. And now she even stopped to deny it.

She couldn't believe that she had felt so good, so certain that she could deal with any kind of relationship with him in the morning. What on earth did she expect?

She of course didn't expect them to grow closer on the personal level, but she thought that they had an understanding. A connection? That was stupid, but she had assumed that at least they could have some complicity on the professional level, like these last days. How ridiculous it sounded when she was trying to put it into words.

She had been so hurt, how could she admit that, so hurt at his cold reaction. How could she allow that? Where was her control? Her pride?

The truth was that she had none. That was why she was in her hotel room, in the dark, unable to find any kind of peace. There was a diffused, unidentified yet growing worry taking over her. She felt alone, and empty, and even though she was absolutely exhausted, she couldn't sleep.

She didn't feel like this yesterday. He had made her feel safe and wanted and complete. Nothing else could do, not even the warm friendship and care of the others. She needed him.

Oh, God, how frightening was that. He was impossible, he didn't care the least about her, and yet she felt like calling him, asking him to come and make her feel good. Asking him to make love to her again. She was pathetic. She had never given herself to anyone the way she had with him, and he was rejecting her. She had known that he would, still she had. Worse, she wanted to again. Pitiful. She didn't even have enough self-respect left to pretend otherwise, to find a pretext, to dismiss the importance he had taken. To pretend that any man will do, when he was the only one she needed.

She opened a new pack, wishing she had bought one of his. Wishing to feel the taste of his mouth. Wishing to have his strong arms around her, his hot body pressed to hers, to hear his low voice whispering that she was his..

She didn't imagine that, did she? He had told that. He had looked at her with these burning amber eyes; he had caressed her and possessed her like she wanted to be. He had felt the way she had. He had lost control, too. She couldn't be wrong on that. Saitoh wasn't a man who pretended to feel something he didn't.

She muttered a desperate curse. She didn't know what to think anymore. She couldn't allow him to hurt her further, but she couldn't bring herself to get away from him.

Maybe she could. After all, she had been able to stay away from him tonight. She had some pride left, though there was nothing to brag about. She couldn't fight her feelings, less her physical attraction to him, but if he went on behaving like a jerk, maybe they'd disappear. She should stop trying to guess his motives, and above all, stop to expect anything from him, even as meaningless as professional complicity. It would be easier when the case was over, and that she could put herself together. For now she'd just have to cope, the better she could.

She could do that..maybe.

She stubbed her cigarette, in a definite gesture. Peeking through the window, she noticed a figure leaning on the gates of the park, down the street. Familiar figure. Lighting a cigarette. The flame of the lighter showed his face for a second. Saitoh. He was there.

She shook her head, refusing to wonder why, to find an answer to the questions or to acknowledge the feelings assaulting her mind.

Stop guessing. Stop expecting. She could do that..maybe not.

Tokio had finally managed to fall asleep, and her slumber had been deep enough for her to feel better in the morning. Sano and Tsunan had kindly let her sleep a little more than she should have, so they hurried to the office before having breakfast. They were just a bit late.

None of them could help a movement of surprise as they saw who was there already, nonchalantly smoking at his desk.

"Enishi! Hey man!" smiled Sano.

Tokio frowned, wondering briefly if Misao was fine. No, this time he would have called to warn them. He had gotten his lesson.

"What are you doing here, partner?"

Enishi stared at Tsunan, then at the others, obviously dismayed. "Kondo sent two blues to replace me this morning, he wants to see me. Isn't there a meeting with him now?"

"Really?" said Saitoh, stepping in the section room, Aoshi following him. He sent a rapid glance to Tokio, whose perplexity and annoyance were blatant. "It seems that none of us heard about it."

"No, indeed," she stated, her voice reflecting her frustration. "He said he'd call back to reschedule the canceled reunion of yesterday morning, but as he didn't, I thought that he realized that an investigation was out of proportion, or that the IA found nothing to justify it."

Catching Saitoh and Aoshi's swift, silent exchange, she asked impatiently: "What?"

"I wouldn't count on some good news if I were you."

"We saw Takeda and two of his colleagues yesterday at Kamiya's, and he seemed particularly self-content," explained her friend, noncommittally.

"Takeda?" exclaimed Sano. "Why would..Wait a minute. Kondo put Takeda in charge of this investigation?"

"Elementary, Dr Watson," groaned Saitoh, though he didn't seem, for once, very satisfied at his shot. It sounded more like a habit than like a real attempt at bickering.

Tsunan, unusually, didn't try to calm his hotheaded friend's outburst, his voice lowering, and eyes brightening dangerously as he turned to Tokio. "Is that a bad joke?"

"I'm afraid not. We can't be sure, but it's likely that he is."

"Kondo has probably nothing to do with that decision," reminded Saitoh. "And the section being his idea, he can't protest without being accused of favoritism."

"Come on, Takeda's resentment is no secret. He could have done something," spat Tsunan.

"Please, let's not start arguing with each other," interrupted firmly Tokio. "We all know that as soon as Kondo will hear Enishi's explanations, this whole matter will be dropped, anyway."

."You're right, boss. You're just off that case..more or less," smiled Sano, obviously relieved, to Enishi, who seemed lost in his thoughts. Noticing that Tsunan was still preoccupied, too, he added, cheeringly: "If Misao was there, she would say: it'll be alright, let's forget about it and have breakfast! Think positive!"

Against himself, Enishi let out a little smile at the imitation of the girl's tone and attitude, and Kitaoka grinned. "Not the part about the food."

"Yeah, OK, I made that up. Let's have some coffee. I'm going to the vending machine downstairs to get some sandwiches. Enishi, you come with me, and Tsunan, you get the drinks. For Shinomori, green tea, that's for sure!"

Aoshi didn't answer, as he had just picked up his ringing phone. "We don't know yet...don't worry about it..."

Tokio sighed, appreciative of Sano's efforts. She knew that Misao had asked him to lighten up the atmosphere of the section, as she couldn't do it herself, and he was taking that seriously, though in his outrageous way. Once again, she appreciated the kind diversion he was offering. She wasn't so sure as she had said, and..

"I wouldn't be so sure. As you said, it smells bad," mused Saitoh. She was next to him, and he had talk low enough so only she could hear him.

She turned to him, to stare into his eyes. Yes, she had said that, when he was so cold towards her. This time, he didn't escape the contact. She couldn't read his unexpressive face, but he sounded like..he was offering peace. Not an apology, of course, nobody would ever hear the word "sorry" coming out of Saitoh's mouth, still, his insistent gaze told her that his choice of words wasn't innocent.

She sighed inwardly. As long as she wasn't able to break their strange relationship, she had to accept the way he was. From any other, she would have demanded a formal apology, or at least an explanation, but with him..she had to be content with that. Disturbingly, she was under the impression that it was enough. Like his presence at the hotel had been. She turned her gaze away to answer Tsunan's question about her drink, before whispering to Saitoh.

"I hope I was wrong, though. Oh, thank you, Kitaoka," she added louder, accepting gratefully the cup of hot black tea he offered her.

As Tsunan turned to pour some black coffee for the others, Saitoh smirked wolfishly. "That'll be fine with me."

She smiled, absurdly relieved and..happy? Oh, was she in trouble.

There were more urgent troubles to deal with, though, and she focused on her duty again as, a few minutes after Sano and Enishi got back, Takeda Kanryuusai made his entry, a satisfied expression lighting his lean face.

To be continued..

Author's notes:

IA stands for Internal Affairs.

Lots of thanks, as usual, to Mara, Firuze and L.Sith (sorry for all the mistakes I had let in this one), for their corrections, support and encouragement! You're the best!

Next chapter: Tokio can't imagine what kind of trouble. Dear reader, you surely have an idea.


	20. Unthinkable

Disclaimer: I don't own RK. Standard disclaimers apply. 

Preys

Chapter 20: Unthinkable

"Am I interrupting a friendly breakfast? With the Slayers in the streets, I was expecting more activity here," began Takeda, in place of a greeting.

"We happen to be so busy that we don't have the time to eat elsewhere," countered Tokio, with a gracious smile, contrasting with the hostile glares that even Aoshi was sending him. "And since only the chief of police would be allowed this kind of remark, should I congratulate you for a promotion?"

Sano muffled a laugh, and Saitoh answered her, in utter irony, ignoring the man's mere presence: "Not in a world where the sun rises every morning."

"You shouldn't take it so haughtily, Takagi-san, but it will a personal delight to see you loosen your attitude. Come in," he added as somebody knocked on the door.

Harada and Nagakura entered the room, reluctantly, following Hijikata, whose usual icy demeanor was altered by a glowing self-satisfaction. He was holding a blade, and papers, newspaper articles, Tokio realized after closer observation, in transparent plastic bags used to transport evidences.

Enishi stood up. Sagara and Kitaoka were glancing around, at loss, Aoshi had lifted an interrogating brow, and Tokio was glaring at her two enemies, too shocked to see them invading her section to talk.

"What is that about," Saitoh asked contemptuously, blowing away some cigarette smoke in the direction of Hijikata's face. If he recalled well, the man couldn't stand it.

Hijikata nodded to Takeda knowingly, before answering with a dirty look at Saitoh: "Detective Takeda is going to tell you. Come in, Inspector."

Tsukayama Yutaro appeared. He was red with excitation and pride, and Tokio knew that something was very wrong just by Takeda's triumphing smile.

"So?" he asked the boy.

Tsukayama pointed his finger at Enishi. "It's that man. I'm sure of it."

"100?"

"Yes, sir."

The thin man turned to Enishi, to announce suavely and solemnly:

"Yukishiro Enishi, you're under arrest for the murders of Uramura Mari, Sanjo Tsubame, Komagata Yumi and the attempted murder on Honjo Kamatari and Makimachi Misao." He added, in that overly dramatic way of his: "Seize him!"

Nagakura and Harada advanced somberly towards the young cop, whose face was the portrayal of astonishment.

Tsunan and Sano rushed out of their seats. They couldn't believe their ears, they didn't really understand, except for one thing: somebody was threatening to arrest their friend, and they wouldn't let him down. Standing in front of Enishi, they confronted the two other cops, fists tightened, ready to fight.

"Come on, Kitaoka," pleaded Nagakura. "We don't like it either."

"YOU BASTARDS, HOW."

"Sagara, shut up!" snapped Tokio, finally getting out of the trance she had been in for a few seconds, the time to realize what they had said. At her steely, authoritative voice, everybody turned to her.

"Nagakura, Harada, hold on a minute," she ordered.

"You don't have any authority on my subordinates. Proceed," Hijikata countered coldly.

"I said stop!" Tokio had barely raised her voice, and was glaring at the three men standing near the door, yet her words had been enough for the two detectives to dismiss their superior's order. Saitoh couldn't see her face, nevertheless the little blond moron gulping told him exactly how intimidating she must look.

"How dare you come in here, with ludicrous accusations, and make a scene? How dare you lecture me on the limits of my authority when you don't know yours?" she hissed, confronting Hijikata.

"These accusations aren't the least ludicrous, we have eviden.."

Tokio shot a deadly glance to Takeda, interrupting him, unlimited contempt filling her voice: "I'm talking to my counterpart here, not to a mere detective. Shut your dirty, delusional mouth."

"Your rudeness won't change the facts. Yukishiro is the other Slayer," answered Hijikata, shrugging.

At that moment, Enishi burst out in a loud, hysterical laugh, breaking it off suddenly to stare at the intruders, hate and spite shining in his turquoise eyes: "You, scumbags, I'm going to."

"Close your mouth, Yukishiro," warned Saitoh. "They'll use it against you."

Tokio shot a one-second, thankful look at him, before adding soothingly: "Everybody knows that the whole idea is ridiculous. But we won't let them aggravating your disciplinary case with threats, will we?"

He had shut up at Saitoh's intervention, but retrieved his calm only at Tokio's words. She nodded, encouragingly, and was about to address Hijikata again when Kondo came in.

"What the hell is happening here?" he asked Hijikata, obviously surprised.

"We were right, Kondo-san. We found this. There's no doubt. We just hurried the procedure a little."

"Good try to cover your ass, Toshizo," mocked Saitoh, unnerved at the self- confidence of the guy, who talked to Kondo as if he was senile. The chief of police was staring at the blade, taken aback, his face then expressing some sorrow.

"Kondo-san, I want an explanation. Did you let that happen?"

He looked sadly at Tokio. "I'm sorry, but I have to let them arrest Yukishiro. We can't dismiss the evidences."

Sano and Tsunan roared in disbelief. Tokio argued, her own incredulity tainting her voice.

"You believe that he can be a Slayer? Kondo-san, his sister was a victim! It's absolutely."

"And so? Seta killed his stepmother. The sister was probably the same kind of bitch..it would explain his unhealthy obsession with you, too," mused Takeda, caressing his moustache.

Saitoh managed to control his impulse to hit the guy, but not Yukishiro. Before anybody could react, being too shocked at Takeda's insult, he threw himself at the offender, with an animalistic yell, punching him hard in the stomach.

It took Harada, Nagakura, Tsunan and Sano to prevent him from harming the IA detective further.

"You see..he's.. violent.."uttered Takeda as soon as he retrieved enough breath, nodding towards an enraged Enishi.

"Detective Takeda, this attitude is."

Tokio shook her head, not listening to Kondo's angry scolding. Takeda had gotten what he wanted. She closed her eyes a second, while the situation in the room was going to hell. When she opened her lids again, Aoshi was reproaching Takeda with his provocation, surprisingly stepping in favor of Enishi. Saitoh and Hijikata were exchanging covered, sophisticated insults, Tsunan was trying to calm a still enraged Enishi with the help of Nagakura, and Sanosuke was arguing heatedly with Harada, not forgetting to send one or two menaces to "kick his sleazy ass" at Tsukayama. Kondo, instead of intervening, was stepping between Hijikata and Saitoh, obviously awkward because both of them were his former partners.

She did expect the maelstrom to take over her, too. It didn't. Her mind began to function clearly again, analytically. They had been too far. They were attacking her subordinate. She had to defend Enishi and her section. She couldn't count on Kondo, just on her team, and she was the leader of that team. She had to act in consequence. She had been too passive, too emotional, but from now on, she knew that her brain would control her. A strategy prepared automatically in her mind, like it was always the case before this mess.

"Enough," she murmured, before ordering: "ENOUGH!"

In the suddenly retrieved silence, she turned to Enishi, and winced when she realized that he was handcuffed.

"Please, calm down," she asked softly. She kept on gazing at him until his anger vanished, and she saw the realization hit him, before he fell into a kind of lethargy. Well, he wouldn't lose control again. She could develop her course of action without further complications.

She then spoke to Kondo, in a tone of polite reproach. "As you aren't intervening, and that this place, in spite of these people's actions, is still MY section, you will forgive me for this outburst."

The wooden face accused the shock, but he just nodded, to Saitoh's surprise. The Kondo he knew would never have excused a subordinate talking to him like this. He wouldn't have let Hijikata and Takeda overstepping his authority, either. He stared at his former mentor, noticing for the first time how tired he looked. He didn't keep close contact on a personal level with Kondo after they stopped being partners, even when he was directing the section; they had had their first private conversation in years the night Okita died. He knew, on the other hand, that Hijikata was still maintaining friendly relations. It would explain why he had talked to Kondo like this. Maybe their boss was really getting old, and Hijikata had realized it already. Maybe he wasn't as competent as he had been, maybe he had lost his energy and will, and was now easily manipulated.

"I demand an apology, and a disciplinary procedure against Detective Takeda and Captain Hijikata. You had obviously no idea of what they were doing here. They had no right to come to my section, insult my subordinates and me, and provoke a brawl, in order to make up for their professional frustrations."

"You can demand anything you want, it won't change the fact that he's the other Slayer," snorted Takeda.

"Enough!" Kondo responded angrily. "Takagi-san is right. I authorized you to investigate on the basis you had, but certainly not to proceed to an arrest without referring to me before. I'll have a word with your superior about it, and Toshizo, we'll talk later too. But I can't prevent the arrest, though."

He was looking almost apologetically at Tokio when he spoke the last sentence.

"Can I know, then, what proofs you have against Enishi? The arrest of a police officer isn't something that should be treated lightly. If.." She stopped suddenly as a new thought hit her mind, and Saitoh voiced it for her.

"Did you already tell the media, or do you have at least the brain to wait after he is actually behind the bars?" he asked Hijikata scornfully.

"Toshizo, I hope you didn't." As the tall man shook his head negatively, the chief of police went on: "Let's be clear. It's out of question that a word of what happened here goes to the press. If what you think is true, it'll be a storm, and it will taint the whole police forces of the city. We can't allow this without certainties."

"I told you that we have proofs."

"Why don't you tell us what they are, so we can dismiss them?" challenged Tokio.

"Not in front of the culprit."

"Suspect." Aoshi rectified calmly Takeda's assertion.

"Anyway, it's against the procedure to discuss the case against him while he's there. He can use it to have the trial cancelled, or manipulate our information. Don't pretend you ignore that fact," added Hijikata for Tokio.

"Now, you talk about procedure?" asked Tsunan, in outraged dismay.

"They're right, Takagi-san. There's nothing I hope more than all this to be a terrible mistake, yet we have to be prepared for the eventuality. And no, I can't remove the handcuffs, I'm sorry," he added as she was opening her mouth to ask for it. "Yukishiro, I'm sorry, too, but the appearances are against you. I hope that we'll clear that."

Enishi turned to him, his void gaze slowly regaining some liveliness, and he grinned cynically. "Not as much as I do."

"I want to talk to him privately."

"No."

"In this room, and only one minute," granted Kondo, sending finally a warning glance at Hijikata. At last, thought Saitoh, unnerved at the gall of the other cop, who was behaving like HE was the chief of police.

Tokio hurried to Enishi's side, and they took a few steps apart from the group.

"Listen," she murmured, "I know how ridiculous it is. But we have no choice. Please, follow them. I'll call the best lawyer I know, and he'll get you out of this, if we can't discard their so-called evidences within the hour. I'd like to promise you that you'll be out tonight, but they seem decided to create problems. Can you be patient?"

He nodded. "I can't believe it. Takagi-san, I didn't.."

"Of course you didn't. They don't believe it themselves. And should I remind you that I trust you?" she added, in a pitiful attempt to smile.

He tried to answer it, managing a painful grin, yet she saw in his gaze that he felt better. "I trust you to get me out."

She patted quickly his shoulder. "Don't loose faith."

"Time to go," announced Hijikata. "I'll accompany the culprit, excuse-me, suspect to his cell. Takeda, you can explain the case."

"And are we supposed to believe that you're going to pay attention so that nobody sees him?" intervened Saitoh again, correctly interpreting Hijikata's intention to do all but that.

"If anybody asks, Yukishiro is arrested for punching Detective Takeda during an interrogation on his miss," ordered sternly Kondo.

Saitoh sent a self-satisfied smirk to the chief of the CD, while Sagara and Kitaoka were assuring Yukishiro of their support, and the little group finally left.

Takeda was caressing is moustache again, delighted at the turn of events.

Saitoh observed Takagi. She seemed, in opposition to those last days, perfectly in control. Only the iron color of her eyes and the steel in her voice told him that she was on the path of war. She had looked like a lioness defending her offspring. Not surprising. She had a motherly side, even more towards Yukishiro, as he had noticed several times. It was obviously enough for her to recover her full capacities. She had been lately only reacting to the events. Yet now, he was sure that she was taking the lead again.

"Present your case," she demanded dryly to Takeda, lifting a brow as he made a step towards her briefing seat. "Not in a million year," she smiled, passing in front of him to take possession of her chair.

Kondo had sat at Takani's desk, and as Takeda was standing in front of the board, the young inspector advanced towards the one Aoshi formerly used. Four pair of righteously angry, mockingly daring, icily hostile and dangerously upset eyes resting on him made him retreat and stand in front of the door. Tokio let out a bemused smile.

"So, entertain us with your ridiculous ideas, Takeda," teased Saitoh.

"Oh, I can't wait to see you lose your gall. There's not much to say. I went to the 13th precinct yesterday morning to get the report on the Makimachi scene, in order to evaluate the gravity of Yukishiro's miss. I met then Inspector Tsukayama, a very promising element, if you want my advice, Kondo-san.."

Tsukayama proudly stiffened, eyes lighting at the compliment.

"Yeah, what a recommendation," said Tsunan, deadpan.

Saitoh smirked, and even granted a grinning Sagara with a knowing look, after sharing one with Aoshi.

"Kondo-san, I can't go on if they.."

"Detective Takeda, I'm in charge here. You have to refer to me before Kondo- san," stated Tokio, indifferently. "As you cleverly pointed, the Slayer is in the streets, so spare us your personal opinions. And Detectives, let's keep our comments for later, some remarks have to be made only in private," she added with a sweet smile at Kondo, and a significant glance to them. The chief of police nodded to her, satisfied at her intervention.

Saitoh stared at her, appreciative. Pretending to scold their behavior, she was just warning them not to say anything concerning Yukishiro in front of Takeda. Never know what the snake could do with it.

Slightly disturbed, Takeda went on. "Tsukayama-kun was on the verge to call the central police station, to give them the result of an initiative on his part. Given that a criminal always comes back to the scene of the crime, he stayed after the others at your house, Takagi-san. And a few minutes before you arrived with Detective Saitoh.."

"Who was assuming her protection," provided calmly Aoshi as Takeda had let his voice trail suggestively.

"He saw a man taking a post of observation in front of him. He preferred wisely not to act alone, as the man didn't show any other suspect intention, he assumed that he might be a cop. He was right: I won't create an unsustainable suspense now, he described this man to me and it was corresponding to Yukishiro. You've been witness to the identification. Ironic, isn't it? I called Captain Hijikata immediately about it, and we asked Kondo-san to let us verify further Yukishiro's doing."

"That's why you cancelled the meeting."

Kondo nodded. "You have to admit that sneaking like this was strange. Although I only thought that he had psychological troubles."

"We had access to your reports yesterday afternoon. Our suspicions were reinforced when none of them mentioned sending Yukishiro there, or charging him with Takagi-san's protection. You'll have also to admit that his behavior during the set-up is a sorry excuse for somebody as supposedly clever as Yukishiro. The real fact: there is a hole in his time slot. He was alone with Makimachi, miraculously near the place where Shishio escaped, against the orders, and didn't call for help when she disappeared? Puh-leeze. All I see is an opportunity to commit the crime."

"And?" asked Tokio. "I guess you have more?"

"A witness who saw him in your garden, by the hour when the corpse has been deposed to your place."

"Impossible!" yelled Sano, reflecting the atmosphere of shock that was filling the room. Takeda grinned, satisfied to have at last shattered the self-confidence of the team.

"Who?" questioned simply Tokio.

"An anonymous call, late last night," answered Kondo as Takeda pretended to hesitate. "Hijikata called me early this morning, to get the authorization to search his apartment. I couldn't refuse; this was too much of a hint. Although we still have no idea about the identity of the caller, her descriptions were too accurate to be discarded."

"So you attracted Yukishiro here to be sure that he won't show up." Kondo winced inwardly at the disdain written on Saitoh's face. He had never thought that his former partner would ever look at him with this expression.

Saitoh was disappointed. Yes, Kondo was getting old. He absolutely agreed that the facts surrounding Yukishiro had to be investigated, but not in this way, not manipulated by Takeda and Hijikata. Moreover, Kondo had chosen himself the man to be a part of the section, he should thus grant him a little more credit. Saitoh had difficulties believing that Yukishiro could be a serial killer, that Kondo and himself could have been so wrong on the man, though his practical, distrustful mind didn't totally discard the possibility. Kondo was nevertheless accepting it too fast. It wasn't a leader's stance. He reported his glance on Takagi. Her attitude was a bit naïve, yet she was standing for her subordinate.

Saitoh thoughtfully took a puff of his cigarette. He would have never thought that comparing her to Kondo could turn to her advantage, at any rate.

"And you found that blade. And these papers?" she questioned, disabused, as Kitaoka and Sagara's bewildered faces showed that they just understood what the sword Hijikata was carrying earlier really meant.

"Articles about the Slayer case. He's obsessed, and we have the weapon. He's guilty. Undeniable evidences. "

"Don't you see it's a set-up!" exploded Sano, supported by his partner.

"Sagara, just a minute, please. Old or new?"

"What?"

"The articles, old or new?" she repeated patiently, as if he was mentally retarded.

Saitoh's eyes glittered. He knew this way of interrogating.

"As far as Hijikata told me, old ones," reluctantly answered Takeda.

At her little smile, he was sure. She was acting like in court. She was analyzing, letting him talk, giving him confidence, and now was prepared to hunt him down. He could say that at the mere way she was staring at Takeda. He relaxed on his chair, the taste of his cigarette suddenly less bitter.

"So, let's see what you have. Interpretation of Enishi's doing. Easily dismissible. An anonymous phone call. Irrelevant in court. Old newspaper articles. Can be related to the loss of his sister. Yes, you really have a case here," she announced, disdainfully.

"You forget the blade."

"You have to prove that it's Yukishiro's AND the murder weapon."

"I'll ask Hijikata to send it to the forensics ASAP."

Tokio nodded to Kondo, and turned again to Takeda. "You have basically nothing. Your previous scene was unnecessary."

"I saw him! I'm a witness, I can testify in court!" protested Tsukayama, eagerly.

Saitoh let out a wicked laugh, and felt Aoshi's utter amusement. Tokio smiled quite cruelly to them: "I would really enjoy to interrogate him, wouldn't I?"

"HEY!"

"Shut up, Blondie," snapped Tsunan, oblivious of Kondo's disapproving snort.

"You have nothing that can justify your actions of this morning," repeated Tokio to Takeda, coldly.

"Until we have the blade analyzed. And now that the CD is in charge, I'm sure that we'll find other evidences. I think that my report is finished. Well, let's go, Tsukayama-kun. You can give more information to the powers in charge. THEY are competent. Kondo-san, I'll see you later, you'll excuse me not to bear with the detestable attitude of these people."

He bowed mockingly to Tokio, and they exited.

"Kondo-san?" Tokio was outraged, her voice reflecting Saitoh's expression as he turned to the chief of police.

"Hijikata is right. Your investigation would be biased."

"And not theirs?" she retorted, bitterly.

"How do you intend to explain that to the media?" Aoshi asked very calmly. "They don't know about the other Slayer yet, but be sure that they'll find out about Yukishiro. They'll look for a reason why the VCS has been shoved aside, and we're in for that scandal you're afraid of."

Kondo realized that he didn't even envision the question. Shinomori had a point. So had Takagi. He felt so tired, the light headache he had felt since the morning changing into a throbbing, mind-paralyzing pain. He crossed Saitoh's amber eyes. He never saw anything but respect in them. Now Saitoh looked at him like he did with the bureaucrats he despised. He knew what his former partner thought. He had created the section, he had put Takagi at the head of it, and he had chosen Yukishiro. And he wasn't supporting them, he had let Hijikata and Takeda go too far. He had been so busy avoiding to be accused of favoritism, of balancing the powers and lobbies inside the police forces, that he ended up being unfair to them. He had behaved like a politician, not like a cop. He had to change that. Unfortunately, there wasn't much that he could do. He couldn't believe that Yukishiro was guilty, yet there were too many facts, and the investigation had to be at least partially given to the CD and the IA.

"I let you on this case and you keep talking to the media, you're still in charge officially. But in reality, you are only tolerated; so avoid crossing paths too much with the CD. Clear?"

"Crystal," she answered, sounding relieved.

Tokio and Saitoh looked at each other with satisfaction. Hijikata would certainly not appreciate seeing an occasion to talk to the media vanish.

"I have to go, and I'll warn Hijikata about the situation. Keep me informed. I hope that you can find something," he added.

They all stayed silent for several minutes after he had gone. The events had been so sudden, and so surreal, that they needed a little time to get fully the meaning of it. Enishi was accused of being Shishio's partner. It was ridiculous, yet, yet..they actually had several facts pointing to him. Facts, and material evidences.

"Boss, what can we do?" asked finally Sano. There was a definite worry in his voice. "It won't be as easy as you said.."

She smiled confidently. She was worried, too, but it wasn't the moment to show it. "We have to prove Enishi's innocence, of course. Let's start with what can get him out of this situation the most easily. Alibis."

Saitoh approved, a satisfied glimmer lightening his eyes after a few seconds of reflection. "Sanjo's murder. If I recall well, you all went to Kamiya's after you left the office."

"Sagara, you told me that you three were still there when I called from the City Hall!" exclaimed Tokio, enthusiastically.

Her smile faded as Sagara and Kitaoka shared a somber look. Tsunan then watched morosely his cigarette consume in the ashtray, while Sano answered, depressed.

"He didn't go with us. Not directly."

"He went to the office directly after our expedition against Kanryuu, in case we had to answer for it immediately. My clothes were soaked with blood, I went home to change," explained Tsunan.

"He went to have a shower and change before joining us, while Tsunan and I went first, after waiting for the results of the turf at the company's desk. The pub was busy, but Jo-chan and Sae saw us arriving."

"He came only a few minutes later, yet he wasn't with us during part of the murder time."

"And considering your expression, I guess that it left enough for him to commit the murder," finished Saitoh.

"But we can have alibis for the other murders. For Uramura, we were on a stake, and if Komagata has been murdered the week before.."

"This is irrelevant," interrupted Aoshi. "Uramura and Komagata are Shishio's victims. Yukishiro needs an alibi for Sanjo, and for the day before yesterday."

"And it seems that he has an alibi for none," stressed Saitoh. "So much for this."

"What can we do?" repeated Sano, at loss. "How come he has a blade? He never said anything about it."

"I could explain that," stated Aoshi. "Yet the fact that you don't know about it isn't good. It seems secret, hence suspect. Kitaoka, did you know?"

The young man shook his head negatively.

"Maybe Jo-chan.."proposed Sano.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Tsunan was slightly aggressive towards his friend, for the first time ever, to the other's knowledge. "She hates his job. And she hates when he talks about Tomoe. He certainly never told her that he kept articles about her murder."

"Calm down, and listen. The situation may seem more difficult than we thought, but don't forget that Enishi IS innocent. I'm going to call a lawyer for him, and then call Takani-sensei, to explain to her the situation, and the importance of the analysis of the blade. I want you to continue the investigation as you intended to before the arrest. Focus on it, and we'll have another briefing later. The sooner we arrest the real slayer, the sooner Enishi is out of trouble, don't forget it."

Her words, and the confident authority in her voice, had an immediate effect on the young cops.

Saitoh's gaze followed her as she left the room. Not bad, Takagi, not bad.

To be continued..

Author's notes:

Thanks a lot to Mara, FiruzeKhanume, L.Sith, and Mary-Ann. Your support, corrections, suggestions and comments are precious!

Saitoh can seem way too lenient with Enishi. Nevertheless, he isn't here following the code of honor of samurai, Bushido, or the Shinsengumi laws. He is committed to the police forces, and their code of honor is to support their colleagues. This explains that (-) (see his conversation with Kondo in chap 1 of Verdict).

About the information for Enishi, in some countries, the suspects don't have access to the information on their case before they are officially charged of the crime by a judge or a prosecutor (not by a cop). I saw a Japanese legal drama, long ago, which made me think that it was the case. It might be wrong, though (criminal law isn't my field). Thanks to L.Sith for indicating me that it was different in the USA, hence this note (-).

I have a very limited sympathy for rich spoiled brats, so Tukayama Yutaro is definitely not one of my favorite RK characters. Nevertheless, I only transposed there his behavior of the manga (eager to please the wrong master and quite stubbornly obnoxious).

Uramura is the name of the lieutenant of police in Tokyo, in the manga. Uramura Mari is here the prostitute killed by the Slayer before Tsubame (- ).

Sorry for another late update. Real life has been really busy. I thought of updating last week, but a nasty flu and some computer problems prevented me to (T-T).:

Next chapter: Some people trust, some other doubt: high tension for all. Aoshi manipulates; Saitoh appreciates. And Sano helps.


	21. loyalties

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply: characters not mine, no money made out of this story. 

Preys

Chapter 21: Loyalties

It was early in the afternoon. Tsunan hanged up his phone brutally, after a heated altercation, under the looks of the three other men, who had lifted their eyes from their work to watch his unusual display of bad mood.

Shrugging, he was about to explain the situation, yet he was interrupted.

"Hi, everybody!" said a cheerful voice, just after the door of the section had flown open.

"Misao-chan!"

Sano hurried to her and hugged her, wholeheartedly, ruffling brotherly her hair. "Missing us too much, hee?"

She smiled brightly at him, and at Tsunan who had come to hug her too, though with a tad more restraint.

Aoshi stood up. "What are you doing here?" he asked calmly.

"I heard they arrested Enishi, so of course I'm here. I can't believe they are stupid enough.."

She was fuming mad, as always going to the extreme within seconds. Tokio, who had come out of her office at the outburst, tried to soothe her: "We're going to take him out of that. You should.."

"Be there and stand up for my partner," cut off the small girl, willfully.

Tokio considered her stubborn stance intently for a minute, before smiling. "Welcome back. We need all the help we can get."

Saitoh smirked and nodded to Makimachi. The little weasel had a real cop mentality; it had to be acknowledged. He shrugged as she answered with a wink.

She then looked inquiringly at Shinomori. His gaze dropped to the laptop she was holding. He seemed to ponder on his reaction for a while, finally nodding slowly to her.

Misao went to her desk and began to install the machine.

"Takagi-san," began the profiler, "I think it's time that we talk about Shishio's career."

She glanced at him, then at Saitoh, and approved, briefing them about the secret unit. She couldn't say that she was really surprised that Makimachi wasn't paying attention to her explanations, and was already absorbed in starting her computer.

Saitoh neither, and Aoshi had to face two expectant stares after Tokio finished the story.

"Aoshi-san asked me to hack the files for him. He thought it was better to keep it inside the section," Misao said promptly.

At Saitoh's raising brow, Tokio explained: "Misao has been noticed by Kondo when she managed to hack into the CD files, and others, at the time he was still directing. She was quite famous as a hacker, back then, and he gave her the choice between the trial or the academy."

The cop contained a snort. It was more or less the deal that Kamiya had made with Sagara, as far as he knew. No wonder that Kondo had teamed these two.

"I'd rather have known, though", she finished, glaring at her friend.

"Don't be mad! He just didn't want me to have problems," Misao provided heartily.

Saitoh forgot his annoyance to grin inwardly. Wasn't that cute, the little weasel standing for Icicle..definitely something he could use.

"Once more, this whole matter is not to be discussed outside the section, literally and figuratively. Not a word about that outside these walls."

Tsunan and Sano had absorbed silently the information.

"We're on the shelf anyway," pouted the latter.

"Sagara, what's important is that we still have the right to investigate. We can work to prove Enishi's innocence. While the CD and IA are on him, the real murderer is still in the streets and is going to strike again. Protecting the citizens from the Slayers is still our number one consideration, don't forget it."

"One second, Takagi-san. What proves to us that Yukishiro is not the other murderer?"

By an imperative gesture of the hand, she stopped Sano and Tsunan, ready to jump on Aoshi. Misao was staring at him, disbelief and disappointment in her blue eyes.

"Go on, Aoshi," said calmly Tokio.

"The IA case is absolutely plausible. Legally, they don't have a lot of evidences, only circumstances, but psychologically it can be explained. Yukishiro can have turned so obsessed with his sister's death that he lost the notion of right and wrong, and got involved in Shishio's plan. Morbid necessity to recreate the trauma, it's a kind of self-destruction, in a sense. Similar to abused children becoming abusers. And during the four years he was undercover in Taiwan, nobody knows exactly what he has been doing, neither during his last undercover investigation, last year. Shishio could have used this time for his formation."

The only one not to send murderous glances at him was Saitoh. Tokio answered in an even tone.

"Thank you." She turned to the three younger cops. "When you are an attorney, you have to know everything about your case, what supports it, and its weaknesses. We know it's a possibility, and probably the CD is going to find a shrink to incriminate him and defend that point of view. Now, I know this is just, and only a theory. I've known Enishi since then, I witnessed his distress, and I know that he became a cop to avoid other people knowing what he went through. That's why I'm setting the direction clearly. Our goal here isn't changed: finding the real partner and dismissing the case against Enishi. Those who have doubts, or don't agree, can leave now."

She let her eyes rest on each face, waiting a minute for a protest.

"Very well. Now, it doesn't mean that we have to ignore the facts incriminating Enishi, only to cross-examine them AND find new evidences. Here's the tasks' repartition. Makimachi, I want you to work full time on hacking these files. Aoshi, try to get to see Seta again, you can use the reports we have on his contacts with the exterior, they only covered three months but it's already something. Sagara and Kitaoka, you do the cross- examination: neighbors, blade etc.you'll work closely with Takani-sensei, she'll give you the results of the analysis as soon as she has them. Saitoh..if you don't mind some dirty work.."

He smirked. "No I don't."

"Tsukayama and Takeda. They are all yours. Find everything you can on them. I want them down. By the way, Tsukayama was at my place too, and most of the murders have been committed in the 13th for now. A big part of the case is based on his testimony: if he looks fishy the accusation goes down with him."

He was bemused now. "He could be a suspect.." His attitude showed clearly that he didn't believe a word of it. He wasn't very keen on these tricks, but they had started with dirty methods, and he wasn't the kind that turned the other cheek. And he reminded some old rumors about Takeda, back at the Academy..If they were corrupted in any way, he would catch two birds with one stone. The faster all the police forces were focusing on finding the real culprit, the better, and if they could get rid of rotten elements in the process, that was even finer.

"As for me, I'm going to contact Kiyosato, he'll surely be in charge of Enishi's case. If the others aren't sensible about it, maybe he will let me see Yukishiro, before or with his lawyer. I could get explanations about what they found. I guess we can count on him not to say a word to them."

"He's unstable, not stupid," judged Saitoh. "A mute suspect is a cop's nightmare, we all know it."

Her phone started to ring, and she hurried in her office to answer after a quick smile. They heard her greeting Hijikata coldly before closing her door, which provoked a unanimous frown.

"What does he want again?" spat Sano.

"I think I know," said Tsunan. "I wanted to talk about it with all of you. The call I had was from Harada. He has taken over the murders linked to the LSD traffic case. You know, the setting with our mole was supposed to be tonight. But Kujiranami refuses to collaborate with the CD. He doesn't trust them."

"Harada is an idiot," answered the ex-thug, not remarking Saitoh rolling his eyes. "I told you and Enishi that you should have refused to give him the case. I've known Kujiranami for years, and it took me several months to convince him to help you already. They have no idea of these guys' way and code of honor, at the CD."

"Like we had the choice. Anyway, Kujiranami will go with it if you and I attend tonight. Harada wanted my acceptation, before asking Hijikata to settle it with the boss. I proposed that he and Nagakura traded place with us to protect her."

"I guess that they refused."

"Saitoh, you've known the guy longer than I have. I quote: "it's my case now". Hijikata ordered that he was there, and also that Misao's bodyguards were removed. The other Slayer is behind bars, and they are sure that Shishio will wait until next Wednesday to move."

"I hate that guy."

"That's very constructive, Rooster. She'll make you go," asserted Saitoh. "Hijikata will have no choice but to accept your presence. The media are too busy with the Slayers for now, but the deaths at the rave parties were making the front pages before, and will again. They can't let the opportunity escape them."

"She'd be right. Enishi and I have been on this case for so long, I don't want the guys to get away with it either. I was furious because Misao being at the hospital, we needed two teams. I guess that now, things are easier.."

"We still need two teams," interrupted Aoshi. "There are still two murderers in the streets. I think that they won't act, less simultaneously. I can't be sure, though, especially about the partner."

"Keeping two potential victims at the same place would be a mistake, yes," pondered Tsunan. "You're the pro, if you think that it makes sense."

"We could split," said Saitoh, managing to sound reluctant. He gave nevertheless a meaningful look to Shinomori, knowing where he was heading. That was fine with him.

"One to one? Hey, the Slayers aren't kids. Shinomori isn't even a real cop."protested Sano.

"I'm a cop and I can defend myself!" burst out Misao. "And Aoshi-san can use a gun! He's even an elite.."

At Saitoh's mocking glance, she blushed lightly and mumbled: "I met him at the shooting practice, a few weeks ago..That's how I know."

"Takagi-san is armed, too. It isn't like we were protecting civilians. I repeat, any action is highly improbable. It is just a measure of prevention," went on Aoshi, still impassive.

"Takagi wants you to work with Makimachi," said Saitoh, deciding to send the elevator back to the profiler.

"Yes, I was thinking that it would be the most convenient."

Saitoh wondered how Shinomori could keep a straight face while uttering the words. I bet that you find it convenient, he thought, containing his own bemused grin.

"That leaves Saitoh to look after the boss," remarked Sano.

"I guess so."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic."

"And why should I be, Rooster?"

He found this little game very entertaining. Especially when things were going conveniently for him, too.

"You don't need to be, but she doesn't need you to make remarks all the time. She's having a hard time."

"Keep cool, Sano."

"Yes, don't worry. I'm sure that he won't be mean to her," smiled Misao. "You won't, will you?" she added, a bit worried.

"I promise I'll be nice," he answered, sarcastically. His grin widened at the smug light he saw in Shinomori's icy eyes. Nice work, partner.

"You see? You and Tsunan just have to go and catch these guys, and we'll be fine."

Lighting a cigarette, Saitoh stared at Takagi, coming back into the main room. She wouldn't be very happy that they settled things without her, but it was the most sensible solution anyway, and he could count on Shinomori to present things acceptably for her. Anyway, she wouldn't regret it, he thought, amused. He was going to be very, very nice to her.

Sano and Tsunan had decided to wait at Kamiya's until the time for the last briefing and the setting came. It was supposed to be by midnight. Walking towards the exit of the central police building, Tsunan was yawning, as Sano was complaining that they were going to stay for hours in a pub without drinking alcohol, when a feminine voice called them.

"Kitaoka, Sagara!"

"Oi, Fox. More bad news?"

"The forensics need to rest and sleep too, sometimes. They'll go on with the analysis on Monday. Where is Tokio? Weren't you supposed to be with her?"

"Change of plans. We were in charge yesterday. Cops happen to need rest and sleep too, sometimes," answered Sano in the same disdainful tone. That woman was really getting on his nerves. Usually he found entertaining to piss her off, in response to her haughty attitude and comments, but today he wasn't in the mood, and she was overly aggressive.

"Who is she with?"

"Hey, are you deaf or what? It's not our problem tonight."

"Saitoh. Don't worry, she is safe," reassured Tsunan, as she was grimacing. "Why don't you have a drink with us? We were heading to Kamiya's."

Sano was lying, pretending he didn't care about Takagi, Tsunan knew it, and he gave his friend a warning glance. The Doc seemed to have problems lately, her behavior was changing, she was tensed and aggressive. She could be a precious ally for demonstrating Enishi's innocence. She had influence among the forensics and could have the analysis speeded up. It was not the moment to bother or turn her against them.

Megumi was about to refuse when she noticed Sagara's pouting face. Well, if it pissed off that stupid rooster head.. Moreover, she could get Kitaoka's opinion before talking to Tokio. He was sensible.

"I thought about having one with her so, yes, why not."

Aoshi was quite satisfied with the way things had turned out. He indeed thought that working with Makimachi was the most convenient solution, and he had wanted to make sure that she'd be looked after correctly. He knew better than trying to get her back to the hospital, but it had been foolish of her to check out of it so early. The fact that she had actually asked for his approval, before revealing what he had requested, had confirmed that he had some authority over her, maybe more than Tokio. She was less willful when she addressed him. And he could always manipulate her, anyway, better than any of the others. He could arrange that she didn't do too much.

Yet, an unexpected event upset his plan. They had been at her apartment for less than an hour when the bell rang.

"Masu?"

"Misao-chan...I'm sorry to bother you, but.."

"What happened?"

Aoshi could see the face of the woman standing in the entrance. She was in her late twenties, pretty, but looked so tired. Not far away from a nervous breakdown, it was obvious to his trained eye.

"It's work again. I have to go soon, and I don't know when I'm back..Can you take care of them? I'm sorry, with what happened to you..If it was not for the girls, I'll never ask you but I have nobody else and.."

"Bring them here. I'm working home all weekend, anyway, and you know that I always enjoy their company."

"Really? Oh, thank you!"

Masu hugged impulsively Misao, and she spotted him.

"You have company..are you sure?" she asked, worry filling her voice again.

Aoshi noticed the swift pink blush on Misao's cheeks, before she answered, smiling brightly.

"Oh! Let me introduce you. This is one of my teammates, Shinomori Aoshi. He's here to work with me. Aoshi-san, this is my friend Genzai Masu; she lives downstairs. Her daughters are going to spend the night here."

Tae and Sae greeted Sano, Tsunan and Megumi warmly, and announced that the first drinks were on the house. Tsunan noticed the weird looks on them from the other tables. The temperature had gone a few degrees down when they entered the pub.

"What are the rumors at your place, about Enishi?" he asked Takani, his green eyes not totally concealing his deep interest.

She sighed. "The same as everywhere, I guess. The news went at the speed of light. That's why I wanted to talk to Tokio. This attitude is not natural."

"What do you mean?" Sano was serious now.

"When the rats are investigating, everybody is supporting the subject, at least officially, even if he's a dirty cop. Seems to be a basic rule. Remember Usui?"

Tsunan's mouth twisted in disgust. "No one can forget that."

She turned to face him.

"When he was arrested, everybody knew it was justified, and was relieved. But did you talk about it frankly, other than with your partner, or people you really trusted?"

"Of course not."

"Well, I overheard several conversations this afternoon, between assistants, doctors, guards..They were enumerating the reasons why Yukishiro could be guilty, as they could have discussed the weather, and some of them didn't make a mystery about their believing he is. It's fishy..I mean, Yukishiro can be off-limits and unstable, but he's not corrupted and has never crossed the line..He's a good cop and everybody knows it."

The men's fists tightened in stereo, the same disgust written on their face.

"I tried to know why they were talking so freely. As they wouldn't have told me, I sent Beshimi, I know I can trust him. It seems that they just follow the trend of the police department. It's even worse there, reportedly."

"Bastards..how come.." spat Sano.

"That's why I wanted to warn Tokio about it. I think some people are trying to use Yukishiro against the section. One of the rumors was that he's stalking her, and I heard some disapproving comments about her ability to lead, too. And that all the members were on the edge with legality and sanity..I think it's only the beginning. You should watch your back."

"Who can it be? Hijikata? He wanted the lead," guessed Sano.

"No. It's not his style. He probably let the rumors flow, but he'd attack more directly," corrected Tsunan. "I think it's more in the style of Takeda. Did you see him this morning?"

"I just wanted to kick his sorry ass to the moon."

"I think that the problem goes further," added Megumi. "The Narcotics are still pissed, the CD is pissed, that makes a lot of people..And I'm afraid that it won't be possible to take the journalists away from that very long."

"Thanks for the warning. You didn't have any problems with that, I hope?"

Megumi stared at Tsunan in amazement. "Oh, no.." she finally answered, bemused. "And believe me I won't, otherwise.."

"You'll make their life a living hell, I can imagine," provided Sano, shuddering heavily.

"Well, it's the only reason why I regret you don't have enough brains to be a scientist, Rooster. I'd like to make your life a living hell.."

"You already do, Fox.."

Tsunan smiled smugly. They were only teasing each other now; that was better. Sano was terribly sensitive to his friends' problems, and Enishi's arrest had been playing on his mood the whole day.

"Your drinks." Kaoru was obviously upset as she put the tray on the table. Tsunan and Sano had ordered soft drinks, as the setting with Takahashi was near, and Megumi some white wine.

"Hey, Jo-chan. You heard?" asked gently the ex-thug.

She shook her head. "Yes..It's terrible. I don't know what to think."

"What?" Tsunan had hissed so venomously that she took a little step back.

"He shouldn't have been on this case.." she began.

"You're telling me you think that Enishi, a man you dated for years and lived with, is a murderer? You know, more than everybody, how Tomoe's death has hurt him, and you believe that he could do the same to other women?" He didn't raise his voice, yet it had dropped one octave and the effect was perfectly scary.

"No, but.he's so violent sometimes.."

"Tsunan.stop it," murmured Sano.

"With you? He did almost everything you wanted but quit to please you, he endured your spoiled brat's tantrums, but you still dumped him for a bigger fool. In spite of that, has he ever laid a finger on you?"

"You don't let me speak! I never said that he was guilty! But.."

"But? You didn't look like you believe he's innocent, either. He would defend you if the role were reversed. You have no loyalty, and I can't believe he still has.."

"Tsunan, stop it now!" exclaimed Sano.

"She has no excuses! How can you."

"Hey! I said stop!"

The two men were facing each other, with glaring hostility.

"It's not the moment for a public altercation," whispered Megumi to Tsunan. He turned to her and nodded.

"You're right. I'm leaving. I'll catch you at the briefing, Sagara. If you need somebody to drive you home.."he added for Takani.

"Tsunan, wait."

Sano had tugged on Kaoru's hand so she sat next to him, and was patting her shoulders. She was teary-eyed, but she was red with anger and the outburst was near.

"Come on, you see she is shocked. Jo-chan, you don't really believe he's a murderer, do you? Think about it. It's Enishi..He can be weird, but he's not crazy.."

She looked up at him, then at Tsunan. Her face retrieved her usual paleness, determination slowly replacing uncertainty and anger.

"No, I don't," she finally said. "I'm sorry, it's just all the rumors the clients were talking about today..it confused me..I believed he couldn't be, but I was so afraid to be wrong. Sometimes, I have the feeling that I don't know him at all."

Megumi glanced sideways at Tsunan. He nodded. This was a problem, and they had to warn Takagi.

"Tsunan, please excuse-me."

"It's all right, Kaoru. I jumped to conclusions, too. Just don't get confused again."

She smiled. "If you see Enishi, tell him I'm with him. And that I joined Tae and Sae's game.."

She stood up. "..of persecuting discreetly anyone saying here that he's guilty. You're next drinks are on the house, too. Thanks, Sano," she finished, her smile sunny.

"You're welcome, Jo-chan," he grinned.

Tsunan and Sano turned to each other again, their expression serious. Megumi feared that they would argue again. But they smiled slyly after a few seconds.

"Sorry, I always forget that you owe her father," began Tsunan.

"I do, but it's not the point. She's my friend; in fact she's been my friend for longer than any of you. She's a strong girl, you know. Since the old man has passed, she's just more vulnerable, that's why she reacted this way. She's on Enishi's side."

"Hoho, Rooster, I didn't know you were a knight in shining armor.."

Tsunan didn't listen to their following, endless bantering. If people who knew Enishi weren't sure of his innocence, the media were going to crucify him. They had to do something, the faster the better.

To be continued.

Author's notes:

As always, thanks a lot to Firuze, L.Sith and Mary-Ann, for their comments, corrections and support.(-).

I really wanted to make a single mother out of Misao. I'd like to present a more mature face of her, as I think that there is way more to her than her cheerful appearance. I had one problem: the runaway/dead/absent father. Though I like Misao in other pairings (Enishi, Saitoh (Morgane's "Wolf and Weasel" is wonderful), Sano), it would have been too complicated to have her children fathered by one of her teammates (yet.. lol), and an OC was an unsatisfying option. I don't see either Misao not remembering who was the father of her children (-). It ended up this way, but finally, I have found a good manner to exploit the Genzai family later (-).

I use the name of Genzai for Masu (Omasu: the "o" was added in front of women's name until Meiji), as it is the name of Ayame and Suzume, and gave the name of the manga, Oguni, to the doctor of the hospital (chapter 5 and 15), who isn't related to them here.

At last I have an occasion to show more of Sano's qualities. I really have a soft spot for him, and until now, he only appeared in his shallow image (I will explain it later, of course (-)). This is one of the reasons why I'm writing a sequel: the plot doesn't leave me enough opportunities to develop all the characters like I would want to in this one (-).

If you have a feeling concerning Meg and Tsunan..you are right (-). I wanted a Sano/Meg pairing, but things turned out differently, again.

About Kaoru, I hope it's clear that she is only confused. I personally think that she would never doubt about Kenshin, her love interest in the manga, in a similar situation. Nevertheless, Kenshin and Enishi are very different persons. Kenshin is better at concealing his feelings and secrets, when Enishi, though he can be manipulative, has uncontrollable outbursts of emotions. Kaoru would hence not question Kenshin's behavior, but be puzzled and worried at Enishi's. This is only my interpretation (- ).

An announcement, hehehe! For my birthday (I'm too old to say my age, lol), I had a wonderful present from Firuze: a website! (thank you SO MUCH!) For now, only the fanfiction part is active, though not complete yet, but you will find there the uncensored versions of my stories, as well as Firuze's Moonlight Shining over Snowfield (Enishi-fans and Saitoh fans must know it, but A/M fans, check it out, too, you won't be disappointed by the direction it takes (-)), Mary-Ann and L.Sith's fics. The link is on my profile.

Lots of un-Saitoh-ish hugs to Michaela and Bianca.

Next chapter: Golf clubs and rabbits, early calls and late visits, more bad news, conspiracies, Tokio in the middle and Saitoh on the hunt.


End file.
